Blue Moon Academy
by XVLove
Summary: [BTS & EXO] Malam gelap yang dihiasi oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah Taehyung, Baekhyun dan siswa BMA lainnya dan bahkan makhluk malam lain yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari mereka. Ini adalah kisah mereka, para bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy warn: BL, Vampire, Typo, abal-abal, little crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Saat dimana sekelompok Vampire dan makhluk malam lainnya mengukir kisah mereka._

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : Hai semua! Perkenalkan namaku L~~ ini adalah fict pertama yang L buat... makanya love minta maaf kalo ancur dan typo dimana-mana. Btw, ff ini L Buat terinspirasi dari ff lain yang bertema tentang vampire academy juga, tapi sayang ffnya udah dihapus... TT^TT. L Jadi kecewa deh... sebenernya L udah bikin ini ff dari semenjak baca itu ff, karena L terinspirasi dari tuh ff. Tapi L jamin ini 100% BEDA!. Oh iya ini ff Yaoi or BL or Shounen Ai. Maaf kalo L ga terlalu bisa bahasa korea jadi entar malah ancur... ditambah lagi Mungkin nanti bakalan banyak OOC dan typo soalnya L bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengekspresikan pikiran L dengan kata – kata, tapi L bakalan berusaha kok! Makanya L akan sangat membutuhkan Review dari Reader sekalian...  
Sekian note dari L**

**Selamat membaca~~**

**Yaoi / BL  
Don't Like, Don't Read  
Read & Review Please~~**

**.**

**.**

Sinar rembulan menerangi malam yang gelap ini, ditemani oleh ribuah bintang yang bertebaran dilangit. Membantu penglihatan orang-orang yang berjalan ditengah malam. Yah walaupun hanya orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan yang mau keluar dimalam yang sangat gelap, berkabut dan dingin ini. Well, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pria berambut magenta yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil disebuah hutan dengan kopernya. Kenapa? Karena ia bukanlah "Orang" yang dimaksudkan oleh ? Karena dia tidak perlu bantuan bintang untuk melihat. Kenapa? Karena mata, hidung, telinga, bahkan kulit dan lidahnya pun dirancang untuk menjelajahi gelapnya malam. Kenapa? Karena ia adalah Vampire makhluk yang selama ini ditakuti orang-orang yang mempercayainya, konon mereka membawa malapetaka bersama dinginnya kulit mereka. Kenap-

" STOP!" Teriak pria berambut magenta itu, ia sudah berhenti berjalan

" Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku Oh Se Hun?" Kata pria bersurai magenta itu entah kepada siapa

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk lainnya muncul dibalik sebuah pohon disitu, kulitnya sangat pucat membuat orang-orang bisa menggigil kedinginan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Pria itu memiliki surai pirang dan wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan sebuah senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai. Sosok bernama Sehun itu langsung menghampiri pria bersurai magenta.

" Kau yang meninggalkanku, bukan aku yang mengikutimu ." Kata Sehun dengan nada ngambek yang dibuat-buat

" Aku tidak mengajakmu!" Kata pria magenta itu kesal

" Kan aku sudah bilang, mau keujung duniapun aku akan mengikutimu Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Kata Sehun tidak mau kalah

" Sehun! Terserah kau saja, eoh!?" Kata Baekhyun kesal

" Ne, begitu lebih baik!" Kata sehun senang kemudian berjalan disamping baekhyun sambil membawa kopernya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, terhanyut didalam indahnya keheningan malam, suara-suara jangkrik sampai-

" HAAAA! Kapan kita akan sampai!? Dimana sebenarnya asrama itu!" Teriak seorang bernama Sehun.

" YA! Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah!? Aku juga lelah! Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau ikut!?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi dengan pria disebelahnya ini

" Habis kenapa kau mau pergi dari rumah dan tinggal diasrama!?" Lirih Sehun

" Aku sudah mengatakannyakan, aku melakukan ini untuk kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mau lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena itulah aku akan sekolah disana dan menjadi berguna untuk semua orang" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang rendah, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dan memegang kedua bahunya hingga mereka sekarang bertatapan

" Aku juga sudah mengatakannyakan Byun Baekhyun! Aku akan melindungimu disaat kau dalam bahaya, Menjadi penopang hidupmu disaat kau tidak bisa berdiri! Mengikuti setiap langkahmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja! Karena itulah... aku mohon biarkan aku disisimu Baekhyun!" Kata Sehun, mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

.

_-Flashback-_

Byun Baekhyun, ia awalnya hanyalah anak manja biasa yang selalu dimanja oleh ayah ibunya. Mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di tepian kota paris, hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sampai akhirnya ia menemuan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disimpan rapat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia adalah seorang Vampire, Ia mengetahuinya ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat ibunya menuangkan cairan merah keminumannya, dan hal itu terus berlanjut setiap kali ia ingin minum. Ketika ia bertanya, ia hanya mendapat jawaban " Itu hanyalah Vitamin" dari ibunya. Awalnya ia menganggap itu biasa saja sampai akhirnya tragedi itu terjadi, tragedi yang memisahkan ia dari kedua orangtuanya.

Malam itu, malam yang cerah seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasa Baekhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sampai ketika tiba-tiba ibunya datang dengan mendobrak pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun terbaangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Ibunya sudah menggendongnya dan memasukannya kedalam lemari, tiba-tiba ayah nya datang dan menghampiri mereka.

" Baekhyun, setelah ini kamu pergilah dari sini, tanyakan kepada polisi dimana alamat yang tertera disurat ini kemudian berikan surat ini pada kepala keluarga Oh, ia akan memberikanmu perlindungan karena ia adalah sahabat eoppa" Kata pria itu

" Tetaplah bersembunyi disini, apapun yang terlihat atau terjadi, kamu harus tetap bersembunyi dan perhilah keluar dan temui tuan Oh dan yang terpenti-"

"Cepat mereka sudah kemari" Kata pria itu memotong perkataan wanita yang sedang berbicara pada anaknya

" Tetaplah hidup... Baekhyun" Kata wanita itu sambil menangis dan menutup pintu lemari tersebut, bersamaan dengan ada orang yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Dan hal yang Baekhyun tau selanjutnya adalah bagaimana orang-orang itu menyiksa kedua orang tuanya, dan diakhiri dengan mematahkan leher mereka kemudia membakar rumahnya. Beruntung Baekhyun berhasil selamat dan ia mengikuti instruksi ayahnya sampai akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang, di rumah seorang yang katanya adalah sahabat ayahnya. Kepala keluarga Oh sangat baik kepadanya bahkan mereka sudah menganggap Baekhyun anak mereka sendiri, anak mereka juga, Oh Sehun. Sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Kata mereka Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat akrab waktu kecil, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menjadi tunangannya Sehun walaupun itu hanya main-main. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak mengingat itu semua, bahkan ia tidak ingat masa kecilnya, meskipun ia baru beranjak remaja tapi entah kenapa masa kecilnya sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan dari tuan Oh jugalah ia mengetahui kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Vampire. Makhluk penghisap darah yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang, tidak hanya itu, Byun merupakan salah satu clan Vampire penting yang menjaga rahasia besar, dan hanya tersisa satu keluarga dari clan Byun yaitu keluarganya yang sekarang hanya tersisa Byun Baekhyun. Tuan Oh menolah untuk memberitahukan rahasia apa itu ketika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk memberitahukannya.

Kehidupan Baekhyun dikeluarga Oh sangat bahagia sampai mereka mendapat kunjungan dari keluarga Xi.

" Luhan! Lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Sehun menghampiri Luhan pria manis yang datang kerumahnya, Luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian

" Ne, Lama tidak bertemu Sehunie" Kata Luhan. Sehun kemudian menarik Baekhyun mendekat kearah mereka

" Luhan-hyung, kau masih ingat tidak siapa ini?" tanya Sehun ke pada Luhan, Luhan kemudian menggeleng pertanda tidak ingat

" Ini Baekhyun! Teman kita waktu masih kecil! Kalau kau tidak ingat, apa aku harus memanggilnya pengantinku" Kata Sehun dengan jahil dan mendapatkan Death Glare dari Baekhyun

" Oh! Baekkie? Wah sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Teriak Luhan kegirangan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dirumah keluarga Oh sampai pada sebuah percakapan yang merubah hidup Baekhyun

" Jadi Luhan-ssi, Katanya kamu mau bersekolah? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Ne, Aku akan bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy, Aku tidak tau itu dimana karena tempatnya dirahasiakan" Kata Luhan

" Pasti menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan eoppa untuk bersekolah, jangankan sekolah, keluar rumah ssaja hanya bisa dihalaman" Kata Baekhyun curhat.

" Tentu saja, kita ini Vampire, para manusia itu pasti akan langsung ketakutan dan mengusir kita jika tau kita Vampire." Jelas Luhan

" Lagipula Akademi ini adalah akademi khusus Vampire. Jadi tidak akan timbul masalah dengan manusia" Timpal Luhan Sok Tahu #Authordilemparbatu

Dan pembicaraan itupun terus berlanjut sampai keluarga Xi mengundurkan diri dari rumah itu

.

Setelah keluarga Xi pulang, Baekhyun langsung pergi menemui Tuan Oh, Ayah Sehun

" Oh-Ahjuhssi, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy" Kata Baekhyun memohon kepada Tuan Oh

" Apa kau yakin? Baekhyun apa kau tidak ssuka tinggal disini? Apa ada tindakan kami yang menyinggungmu ata-"

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk bersekolah disana, lagi pula disana juga ada Luhan jadi kami bisa berteman. Karena itu aku mohon Oh-Ahjuhssi." Pinta Baekhyun dengan memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus poopy –eh- puppy eyes nya

" Baiklah, tapi kamu harus menyiapkan mentalmu Baekhyun, karena mungkin kamu akan menemukan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tentang keluargamu disana." Kata Tuan Oh

" Gomawo" Kata Baekhyun langsung mengundurkan dirinya dari ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Anak semata wayang Tuan Oh pun ikut masuk

" Eoppa, Izinkan aku ikut dengan Baekhyun" Kata Sehun mantap

" Haahhh... Mau eoppa tidak setuju juga kau pasti akan mengikutinya kan? Ya sudah eoppa mengijinkanmu" Kata Tuan Oh, Setelah kepergian sehun ia mengukir senyuman di wajah tampannya

.

_-flashback end-_

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Disebuah gerbang besi besar, Gerbang itu terbuat dari besi dengan tumbuhan merambat yang tumbuh disitu, dari pada gerbang ini lebih cocok disebut jeruji karena apa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah benteng sseperti kastil-kastil jaman dulu dengan gerbang yang dibuka keatas-bawah.

' _kuno sekali' _pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat kesekeliling mencari orang disekitar situ

'_Bodohnya, mencari orang di tempat vampire berkumpul, mana mungkin ada! Kalaupun ada ia pasti termasuk kedalam kingdom orang bodoh' _teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya, Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, membuat mereka langsung menutup hidung mereka. Lho?

" Selamat datang Vampire muda, kalian tepat waktu, nanti malam, saat bulan berada dipuncaknya acara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai ayo segera masuk" Kata makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka tersebut, ia menggunakan jubah dan tudung dengan corak indah, seperti seorang peramal, menutupi tubuhnya dan hanya memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai keluar dari tudung depannya. Ia adalah seorang yeoja.

Yang mengagetkan mereka berdua bukan hanya kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga bau tubuhnya yang begitu menggiurkan, tidak ini bukan tubuh tapi... Darah. Ia adalah seorang

" Manusia" Kata Sehun tanpa sadar

" iya aku adalah seorang manusia. Dan mungkin aku termasuk kedalam kingdom orang bodoh karena berada di tempat para vampire berkumpul" Kata yeoja itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya bsia ber sweatdrop ria sambil tersenyum kikuk

" Ayo silahkan masuk" Kata yeoja itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, seketika gerbang dihadapan mereka terbuka memberikan mereka jalan untuk masuk kedalam Akademi tersebut.

'_ternyata itu memang gerbang' _batin Baekhyun dan Sehun Sweatdrop

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi mereka langsung masuk kedalam. Didalam, hanya ada dua kata, LUAS dan PENUH. Kenapa? Karena tempat ini luas lengkap dengan tamannya yang indah dan jalannya yang dibuat dari batu dan juga ada lumutnya, tapi tidak meningggalkan kesan berantakan, justru menenangkan dan alami.

" Ayo kita cari Luhan!" Kata Baekhyun yang langsung berlari kekerumunan makhluk saudaranya nyamuk itu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang berusaha mengejarnya

Sehun berhenti ditengah kerumunan, ia kehilangan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia vampire dan memiliki mata yang dapat fokus lebih gampang tapi tetap saja, mencari Baekhyun ditengah kerumunan ini bagaikan mencari nyamuk ditengah kerumunan nyamuk! #plaakk.

" Ah itu dia" Kata sehun saat menemukan kepala yang mirip dengan baekhyun

Ia menghampiri makhluk itu kemudian ia merasa kalau makhluk itu memang Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

" Baekhyun! Jangan berlari seperti itu lagi Pabo! Kau ini membuatku khawatir!" Kata Sehun

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapatkan "respon" seorang Baekhyun akhirnya sehunpun melihat kearah orang yang dipeluknya sekarang ini

" Ya! Kau ini siapa!?" Teriak Sehun ketika ia tau kalau yang dipeluknya ini bukan Baekhyun walaupun mereka sangat mirip

" hehehe... Aku... Kim Taehyung" Kata Taehyung sambil mengukir teethssmilenya

" Tapi aku biasa dipanggil V..." Kata Taehyung sweatdrop ketika melihat pria tadi langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikannya

.

Ditempat lain

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku disana, ia sudah kelelahan mencari Luhan ditengah kerumunan tadi. Ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

" Baekkie?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, ia melihat kesumber suara dan rasa lelahnya langsung hilang.

" Luhan!? AHHH... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga! Aku dan sehun sudah mencari mu dari tadi!" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan

" Sehun? Dimana dia?"

" Di..."

" ? eh dia dimana ya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung entah pada siapa

" Ayo kita cari" Kata Luhan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya dari belakang, mereka terus berlari sampai Luhan menemukan orang yang ia cari

" Sehun!"

" Baekhyun!" Teriak sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat dan meyentil kepala Baekhyun

" Pabo! Kalau kau hilang bagaimana!? Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Kata Sehun kesal

" Memangnya aku anak kecil apa!? " kata Baekhyun tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau ini!" Sehun geram

" Sudahlah" Kata Luhan melerai

" Eh, Luhan Anak ini berhasil menemukanmu?"

" Tentu saja aku berhasil!" Kata Baekhyun tidak terima

" Ne. Sehun aku tidak menyangka kau akan bersekolah disini juga." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun

" Aku juga tidak, aku kemari hanya karena Baekhyun ingin bersekolah disini jadi aku mengikutinya agar bisa menjaganya" Kata Sehun

" Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Tanpa mereka sadari senyuman luhan berubah menjadi senyuman yang terlihat lebih... miris.

.

Skip time

.

Saat ini mereka sedang menerima pengarahan dari seorang disana. mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang memberikan pengarahan dan hanya bisa menjadi seperti daun yang mengikuti arus. Mereka memasuki kesebuah menara di sana, tapi menara ini sangat aneh, dari luar menara ini terlihat sangat tinggi tapi setelah mereka masuk hanya ada satu ruangan diruangan ini dan hanya ada dua pintu, yang mengarah keluar dan yang mereka masuki sekarang ini, mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah. Sangat luas...

Ruangan ini hanya seperti lobby dengan pintu-pintu yang berjejeran dan tidak terlihat ujungnya. Mereka menerima baju dari vampire yang ada disitu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruangan masing-masing, setelah awalnya sehun bertengkar dengan baekhyun karena sehun ingin ganti baju bersama baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar yang "menurut"nya kosong. Setelah ia membuka pintu dan masuk, terlihatlah seorang pria yang topless dihadapan baekhyun. Mereka saling berpandangan

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AAAAAAAAAA" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Untung saja ruangannya kedap suara walaupun ada juga beberapa murid diluar yang mengatakan mereka mendengarkan suara dan yang lainnya mengatakan hanya perasaanmu saja.

" hah...hah... Mwo! Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci!?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat masa muda

" Mian. Hehehe Aku lupa" Kata pria itu sambil memperlihatkan Teethsmilenya. Kalau dilihat-lihat pria ini sangat mirip dengannya, model rambutnya bahkan warnanya, bentuk pipinya saja yang membedakan mereka.

" Haahh... Sudahlah.. aku pindah kamar saja" Kata Baekhyun malas kemudian ia hendak keluar ketika ada tangan yang menghentikan pergerakannya

" Tidak usah, aku sudah selesai, tinggal memakai atasannya saja." Kata Pria itu

" Aku Taehyung, aku sendirian disini. Aku mohon izinkan aku ikut dengan mu" Kata Taehyung

" Haah... Baiklah, sekarang cepat ganti baju setelah itu keluar biar aku yang ganti baju" Kata Baekhyun

" Gomawo" Balasnya sambil berteethsmile lagi

.

Ditempat lain

.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih dengan gaya rambut berdiri yang author tidak tau apa namanya#plaak sedang berjalan-jalan disana. Ia sudah menggunakan seragam Blue Moon Academy dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghindari kerumunan yang berisik dan akhirnya ia sampai pada taman belakang kastil. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ia berhenti setelah melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun berwarna pink dan pita putih yang mengikat pinggangnya ssedang merawat bunga mawar. Namjoon berjalan pelan – pelan untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu tapi tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ranting dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Namjoon melihat kearah ranting, tapi ketika ia ingin melihat kembali yeoja itu ia sudah tidak menemukannya lagi disana

Poor Namjoon

.

Another Place

.

Luhan dan Sehun menunggu diatas tempat ruangan pertama mereka saat memasuki menara ini. Mereka terus asik mengobrol walaupun terkadang Sehun menggerutu kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali berganti seragamnya.

Seragam Siswa Blue Moon Academy adalah celana Cardinal Hitam pekat dengan atasan jas berwarna putih dan kardigan berwarna sedikit kehijauan, di kerahnya terdapat pin berbentuk bulat yang putih kosong. Sedangakn kardigannya dihiasi dengan sebuah lambang di bagian kiri dadanya. Lambang itu berbentuk Bulan sabit berwarna biru dengan duri-duri yang menusuk sebuah bulan lagi didalamnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang mendatangi mereka, dua orang yang terlihat sangat mirip dan satu lagi seorang dengan mata bulat.

" Sehun" Teriak Baekhyun

" Baekhyun, Kenapa lama sekali!" Kata Sehun kesal

" Maaf... Aku harus mengutip beberapa anak lagi" Kata Baekhyun

" Kau.. Kaukan yang tadi!" Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung

" Hehehe... Taehyung inmida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V!" Katanya sambil berteethsmile

" Aku Tau!" Teriak Sehun

" Luhan! Kau kemana saja, aku mencari mu!" Kata pria bermata bulat a.k.a Do KyungSoo

" Maaf Kyung, aku meninggalanmu." Kata Luhan Kepada pria yang lebih pendek darinya

" Ayo kita langsung pergi ke aula" Kata Baekhyun bersemangat, ia langsung melangkah tanpa melihat kedepan mengakibatkan ia harus menabrak seseorang dan berakhir dengan pantat manbrak lantai.

" Aduh" Ringisnya

" Maaf" kata orang yang ditabraknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Membantu baekhyun berdiri. Mereka sempat bertatapan sebentar.

'_tampan'_pikir Baekhyun saat melihat pria didepannya

'_a=apa yang aku pikirkan!?'_ teriaknya dalam hati

Pria tersebut bersama dengan seorang disebelahnya, sepertinya anak itu masih sangat muda dan sangat malu-malu.

" Chanyeol, Jungkook! Ayo, acara sebentar lagi dimulai!" Teriak seseorang di dekat pintu keluar

" ah iya" Mereka berdua kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

" ayo kita juga" ajak Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap adegan Chanbaek

" Ne"

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang mereka –Baekhyun,Sehun,V,Kyungsoo,Luhan- Sedang berada di aula sekolah yang berada didalam kastil yang ada ditengah. Aula berada didalam ruangan yang berhubungan langsung dengan tangga dari pintu masuk. Disana selain tangga menuju aula hanya ada 2 lorong dikiri dan dikanan yang tidak tahu mengarah kemana. Mereka sudah mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu meja panjang disitu, Aula terdisi dari Meja yang sangat panjang –kaya di harrypotter- kemudian sebuah panggung besar dengan podium dan 13 kursi panjang dibelakangnya. Dibagian didinding belakang terdapat didinding kaca dengan lambang Blue Moon di tengahnya, atapnya juga berbentuk seperti kubah tapi terbuat dari kaca yang transparan sehingga mereka dapat melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama dari ruangan itu.

" Aneh" Kata Kyungsoo

" Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

" Itu, Dari tadi aku terus melihat pipa-pipa itu" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pipa didekat pintu masuk dan juga di belakang kursi didepan panggung. Pipa itu terlihat sangat besar dan juga terdapat penutup diujungnya

" Iya benar juga, tidak hanya disini, dimenara tadi juga ada yang seperti itu" Timpal Luhan yang asik dengan topik baru nya dengan kyungsoo. Baekhyun,Sehun dan Taehyung? Jangan Ditanya dari tadi mereka sibuk berbicara dengan topik yang tidak jelas alias GAJEBO. Seperti kenapa kalian bisa mirip? Atau apa kalian memakai celana dalam dengan warna yang sama?

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan seluruh murid disana berhenti akibat suara penutup pipa yang terbuka tiba-tiba dan kelelawar keluar dari situ. Berputar-putar terlebih dahulu diatas baru kemudian mereka terbang kearah kursi, kelelawar itu bersinar dan berubah menjadi sosok tubuh manusia, atau harus dibilang vampire, dan diantara banyaknya kelelawar itu ada 2 kelelawar yang paling menarik perhatian.

Yang pertama adalah kelelawar yang berwarna hitam dengan sayap yang sangat besar, yang paling besar diantara kelelawar lainnya, ia berubah menjadi seorang namja dengan pakaian formal hitam putih, dengan jas yang kerahnya berbulu.

Yang kedua adalah kelelwar dengan warna pirang kemerahan, ia berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang cukup tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar untuk ukuran yeoja dan juga ia menggunakan gaun pink dengan pita putih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Diakan..." Gumam namjoon dari salah satu kursi disana

Taklama setelah itu muncul sesosok kelelawar aneh lagi

'_kali ini albino' _pikir baekhyun

Kelelawar itu berhenti dipodium dan berubah menjadi sesosok yeoja yang "terlihat" masih remaja, rambutnya berwarna putih dengan bando berwarna biru, rambut bagian samping kiri dan kananya dibiarkan tergerai tidak terikat oleh bando, rambutnya panjang kebelakang membentuk ekor tikus,dan dari belakang kupingnya rambut lain menjalar melewati bahunya, ia mengenakan dress putih dengan jubah yang sedikit aneh bagi Sehun, Jubahnya terdiri dari dua yang bagian dalam berwarna biru, juah ini hanya menutupi kiri dan kanannya saja dan menggembung membentuk seperti sayap, sedangkan jubah luarnya adalah jubah biasa yang berbentuk lancip kebelakan menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bola matanya berwarna ruby, menghilangkan kesan _innocent girl_ dari dirinya.

11 Vampire yang lain mengambil tempat duduk dikursi yang ada didepan sana sementara gadis itu berjalan kearah podium dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

" Selamat datang di Blue Moon Academy! Aku adalah Sierra Mikain, Headmaster dari Academy ini" Katanya dengan suara lantang

Semua murid menatapnya tidak percaya

" Aku tau mungkin tubuhku tidak cocok untuk menjadi headmaster, tapi percayalah, kalian akan segera mengagumiku nanti" Katanya dengan kepedean level 99

" Sebelum kita mulai keacaranya, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada 3 orang lain yang menuntut untuk diperkenalkan didepan, Ayo silahkan maju" Kata Sierra memberikan aba-aba kepada 3 orang itu untuk maju. Mereka berdiri disamping podium

" Namja yang memakai Setelan ketinggalan jaman dan over pede ini bernama-"

" J-Hope Imnida!" Kata pria itu dengan bersemangat sambil membentuk love sign, membuat yeoja-yeoja bahkan namja disitu bersemu merah

" Namanya Lord J-Hope, lalu Disebelahnya adalah Princess Pink" tidak ada respon dari yeoja yang diperkenalkan itu, Sierra langsung melanjutkan ke seseorang yang paling akhir, ia adalah yeoja berpenampilan peramal yang tadi mereka temui

'_sejak kapan dia disitu!?'_pikir baekhyun dan sehun

" Namanya adalah Lady Anggun"

" Anggun C Sasmi imnida" Kata Anggun dengan seringaian yang aneh

" Baiklah, perkenalannya sudah, masalah seberapa pentingnya mereka, kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti" kata Sierra dan disambut dengan

" YA!"

" Dasar"

" Hohohoho"

" Baiklah bagaimana jika kita langsung saja kepuncak acaranya? Lord J-Hope" Kata Sierra langsung mengundurkan diri dan duduk dikursinya yang berada ditengah

" Baiklah sekarang kalian ayo berdiri!" Kata J-hope, semua mengikuti meskipun mereka berdesak-desakkan di ruangan itu, melihat itu J-hope Kemudian melihat kebelakang

" J-um maksudku Princess bisa bantu aku" Katanya pada Yeoja ukuran namja itu

Ia kemudian maju kedepan dan melambaikan tangannya dengan lembut dari kiri kekanan, tangannya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran cahaya ketika digerakkan, seketika itu pula meja dan kursinya menghilang. Reaksi murid disana juga berbeda, ada yang kagum, kaget, heran, bahkan ada yang biasa saja

" Baiklah, untuk acara pembukaan akan menjadi pelajaran pertama kalian disini, Yaitu Kalian akan belajar cara berubah menjadi kelelawar" Kata J-Hope, Suasana kemudian berubah menjadi ricuh

" Seluruh ruangan di Akademi ini hanya bisa dimasuki dalam bentuk kelelawar dan jalannya adlah melalui pipa-pipa itu" Jelas J-Hope sambil menunjuk pipa-pipa disekeliling mereka, kini semuanya sudah jelas bagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara manual, ummnn..." Kata J-hope yang diakhiri dengan kebingungan sambil melihat kebelakang, Princess berdecak pelan kemudian ketika ia hendak menggerakan tangannya iadihentikan oleh Lady Anggun

" Biar aku saja" Katanya setelah itu ia langsung menjentikkan jarinya, menhilangkan kubah kaca diatas mereka

" Baiklah pertama pejamkan mata kalian" Semua mengikuti instruksi dari J-hope

" Selanjutnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam pikiran kalian" smuanya berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan J-hope walaupn beberapa ada yang tidak mengerti

" Cari, cari rasa dimana kalian menginginkan sesuatu" Baekhyun mengerti ini, ia dapat merasakannya

" Rasakan, Rasakan rasa haus dari keinginan kalian itu, rasa yang mebuat kalian menjadi buas" Diantara semua yang lain, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, karena itulah ia berada disni, tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar ini, bukan kehausan darah, ini lebih dari itu, ini berbeda

" Biarkan, Biarkan rasa itu mengambil alih kalian, biarkan ia mengamuk didalam diri kalian" setelah selesai J-Hope mengatakan itu, lima orang siswa mulai meraung-raung, kemudian mereka berubah menjadi kelelawar, Baekhyun, Taehyung, dan Chanyeol ada diantara 5 kelelawar itu. Mereka langsung terbang keluar tapi ada yang aneh, 2 kelelawar –Baekhyun,Chanyeol- keluar bersama, mereka bagaikan menari dilangit malam, Sedangkan kelelawar Taehyung berwarna kuning keemasan. Kemudian empat orang dari dewan guru langsung berlari kedepan dan berubah menjadi kelelawar

"Hey, kalian dilarang berburu sebelum semuanya berubah" Teriak J-Hope protes, walaupun itu sia-sia.

" Ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu lama" Kata Sierra kemudian maju kedepan dan mengambil alih tempat J-Hope, Kemudian ia mengacungkan jarinya kelangit

" Wahai Blue Moon Rune, rune yang menguasai Kebuasan dan pengendalian diri, Lepaskanlah kebuasan mereka dan berikanlah mereka pengendalian setelahnya"

Telunjuk sierra kemudian bersinar dan saat itu juga muncul bayangan lambang Blue Moon menutupi bulan, membuat sinar bulan menjadi lebih terang, seluruh Vampire newbie berteriak sebelum berubah menjadi kelelawar. Malam ini langit kastil itu dipenuhi oleh kelelawar-kelelawar yang melepaskan kebuasan mereka diangkasa.

" Saat nya berburu"

Semua dewan guru yang berada didepan langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang mengejar para kelelawar newbie yang membuas, semuanya kecuali Lady anggun yang hanya tersenyum kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap

" Ayo Berburu!" Teriak Lord J-Hope kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar dengan sayap yang paling besar disitu, ia dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan kelelawar lain dan membawanya kedalam kastil. Semuanya kecuali satu kelelawar, kelelawar emas.

'_Akan kudapatkan kau'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan suara melengking khas kelelawar dan mengejar Kelelawar tersebut  
-baca:berputar-putar-

" huufftt... merepotkan" Keluh yeoja dengan Gaun Pink

"Langsung ku selesaikan saja " Katanya

" Jangan ambil bagian ku" Kata Sierra kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar putih dan mengejar 2 kelelawar yang dari tadi berdampingan

"KKAAAKKK" Teriak Suara melengking kelelawar J-Hope, Princess pink mengerti maksudnya, Kemudian ia berubah menjadi kelelawar berwarna pirang kemerahan dan terbang keatas langit malam

'_wahai rune penguasa kegelapan,tangan-tangan gelap yang mampu mengapai bintang, berikanlah aku tanganmu dan cengkramlah bintang-bintang'_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lambang yang membentuk garis lengkung diatas kepala kelelawar princess,dan dari lambang tersebut keluar bayangan-bayangan yang membentuk tangan dan mencengkram semua kelelawar disana dan langsung meletakkannya di aula. Semuanya kecuali satu kelelawar, ia sudah tertangkap oleh tangan tapi entah kenapa ia berhasil menembus tangan itu.

'_lepas!?bagaimana mungkin!'_teriak Princess dalam hati dan langsung mengejar kelelawar itu.

Kelelawar albino yang dari tadi melihat buruannya menari-nari diudara dengan diam, kemudian ia memutusskan untuk mengejar mereka tapi kedua kelelawar itu selalu bisa menghindar, mereka seperti menari dilangit malam sambil terus mengeluarkan suara-suara, seolah-olah mereka sedang berkomunikasi

'_Syncronize?'_ pikir Sierra

Ditempat lain

J-hope terus mengejar Taehyung tanpa pamrih, berputar kesana kemari diatas langit.

" dari pada berburu, mereka lebih terlihat seperti akrobat ya Zelo" Kata Seseorang bernama youngjae kepada pria disebelahnya, Zelo

" Kalau menurutku sih ini seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang membuat tuan putrinya jatuh cinta" Timpal seorang Yeoja dengan menggunakan pakaian biru dan rambut bergelombang

" Aku setuju dengan Raisa" Seorang lagi datang dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Zelo,Daehyun.

Dan mereka menikmati tontonan gratis dihadapannya mereka.

J-Hope yang berputar diudara kemudian berhenti karena iya tidak menemukan kelelawar emasnya, ia kemudian celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kekanan tanpa menyadari gundukan emas dipunggungnya, gundukan itu perlahan merayap keatas dengan gaya yang imut sampai akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu, kelelawar emas itupun bersinar dan kembali kebentuknya yang semula begitu pula dengan Lord Hope, dan akhirnya mereka terjun bebas dari langit langsung otw ke lantai berlian aula

.

Ditempat lain

.

Kelelawar merah terlihat masih setia mengejar kelelawar hitam dengan corak hijau ditubuhnya. Ia terus mengejar sampai akhirnya ia kesal.

'_Rune Tanah, Keluarkan anakmu dan ikuti keinginankuí'_

Tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul tanaman menjalar yang megikat kelelawar hijau, tapi karena princess pink tidak memperhitungkan jaraknya akhirnya mereka tertabrak dan jatuh

.

**Namjoon POV**

Ugghh...

Kepalaku pusing sekali, kenapa mataku susah sekali dibuka? Dan kenapa rasanya ini bukan kasurku? Ini seperti tubuh manusia

"Hei mau sampai kapan kau menindihku" Suara itu...

Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung membuka mataku mengangkat tubuhku dengan tangan kiriku yang menopang agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang aku tindih.

Dia... Dia... salah satu Songsaenimku... tapi kenapa suaranya seperti laki-laki?

Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai kebawah dan berhenti tanganku yang ada didadanya

Rata...?

Aku meremas dadanya, ternyata memang rata, aku kembali meremasnya untuk mencari tau apa itu masih ada atau dia ini makhluk lain dan

"Ahhnn~~"

Dia mendesah ketika aku meremas sesuatu didadanya, itu artinya dia ni vampire, tapi bagaimana jika hanya sebelah?

Untuk meyakinkannya aku menggerakan tanganku yang satunya lagi dan meremas dada sebelah kanannya dan mencari sesuatu disana

"Ahhh"

Gotcha aku menemukannya, kemudian tidak sadar(?) aku meremasnya secara bergantian dan membuatnya mendesah

"ahhnn~~"

"aakhh"

"aahnn~~"

" ahh-CUKUP"

**End Namjoon POV**

" Kau ini, baru acara penerimaan saja sudah berani bertindak Yadong dengan Songsaenim-mu!"

" Eh maaf aku hanya"

" Tidak ada kata maaf! Sekarang ikut aku" Kata Princess Pink kemudian langsung menarik lengan Namjoon dan melompat, menggunakan Kekuatan Vampire yang kuat membawanya bisa melompat tinggi dan sampai di Kastil

.

Ditempat lain

.

Sierra terus mengejar namun ia tetap tidak berhasil mendapatkan mereka

'_Sialan! Akan kugunakan itu saja!'_ teriaknya dalam hati

Tapi belum sempat ia menggunakan itu, 2 kelelawar tadi sudah bergerak menuju kastil, dan ketika mereka sampai dilantai kastil dan tubuh mereka bersinar.

'_gawat!'_ dengan kecepatan kilat Sierra langsung bergerak terbang menuju mereka berdua dan sempat menyentuh mereka sebelum mereka berubah sempurna. Lambang Blue Moon Rune yang ada dilangit pun menghilang

" Fyuuh syukurlah" Kata Sierra yang sudah kembali kewujudnya, Semua murid menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, adayang kagum, penasaran, iri, bahkan biasa saja, tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa diartikan, ia kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa menyadari seorang rusa juga menatapnya dari tadi.

Princess Pink Terjun dari langit sambil membawa(baca:Narik) Namjoon kemudian melemparnya kelantai

" Apa aku yang terakhir?" tanya Princess pink

" Kalau menurut Waktu Lambang Blue Moon menghilang, itu artinya aku yang terakhir" Kata Sierra

" Lord J-Hope mana?" Tanya Princess Pink dan Sierra bersamaan. Dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban telunjuk semua orang yang mengarah kedua orang yang di salah satu bagian Aula.

V duduk diatas J-Hope sambil memegang kerahnya dan membanting tubuh J-Hope yang hanya tersenyum ga jelas dari tadi

" Lord J-Hope! Sadarlaah! Aku mohon!" Kata V yang hampir menangis

Sedangkan Jhope? Ia antara sakit dan melayang kesurga karena saat ini V duduk tepat diatas area privatnya J-Hope, dan sekarang ia berusaha menjaganya agar tetap tertidur. Akibatnya...? V terus membanting kepalanya kelantai berlian sampai lantai itu Retak bahkan pecah... sekali lagi, lantai BERLIAN.

" Lord Jhope! Hiks~... aku mohon sadar... Hiks~~" Bantingan V melemah akibat Air matanya yang sudah meledak, Jhope yang Melihat itu langsung memeluk V dan mengusap air mata di pipi V, Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Melihat adegan itu Sierra dan Princess Pink hanya saling berpandangan, karena hanya mereka yang mengetahui masalalu Lord mereka yang selalu tersenyum itu

.

Skip Time

.

Keadaan aula telah kembali normal, murid duduk dengan tenang disana, Sierra kemudian mengambil posisi dipodium lagi

" Baiklah ini adalah saatnya pembagian Dorm, langsung saja ya." Kata Sierra kemudian mengacungkan jarinya

" Blue Moon Rune, rune Penguasa para Vampire, Jalinlah benang yang ada ditubuh mereka, Buatlah mereka saling terikat dalam ikatan batin maupun darah, tunjukanlah Tali yang mengikat mereka!" Muncul lambang blue moon rune di atas telunjuk sierra kemudian lambangnya bersinar, menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh murid-murid mengeluarkan cahaya dengan warna yang berbeda, ada yang merah,biru,hijau dan hitam

" Ini adalah pengawas dorm kalian" Kata Sierra kemudia 4 orang maju kesamping podium

" Perkenalkan Saya Raisa, Kepala Dorm Saphire, kalian yang bercahaya biru." Katanya dengan senyum yang merekah

" G-Dragon, Kepala Dorm Ruby, Cahaya warna merah"

" Daehyun imnida! Aku kepala Dorm Emerald, Hijau!"

" Zelo, kepala Dorm Onyx, Warna Hitam"

" Dan Satu lagi, seluruh guru disini tidak dipanggil, dengan songsaenim, profesor atau sesuatu seperti itu, tapi dipanggil hyung" tambah Sierra

" Baiklah, setelah ini kalian langsung berkumpul bersama teman dorm kalian! Dengan berakhrinya acara ini maka berakhirjuga acara pembukaan malam hari ini. Dan mulai besok kalian sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan ini Aula dibubarkan" Kata Sierra menutup acara penerimaan siswa baru. Seluruh dewan guru membubarkan diri mereka termasuk sierra.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyungsedang berada diruang utama Dorm saphire, menerima pengarahan dari kepala dorm mereka, Raisa.

" ini bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi kalian semua wajib tau, kelebihan dari setiap dorm, ruby memiliki kelebihan di bidang fisik, Emerald di bidang Magic, Onyx adalah yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan, dan Saphire adalah yang paling memiliki kekuatan special diantara kita semua, karena itulah saphire paling sedikit anggotanya." Kata Raisa

.

.

Takdir menempatkan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyung dalam satu kamar, satu kamar itu terdiri dari 6 orang, tidak hanya berbagi kamar, tapi mereka juga akan menjadi sebuah kelompok yang akan berbagi dalam segalahal dan juga event yang akan diadakan sekolah, selama satu semester kedepan. Dan sekarang mereka berada dalam sesi perkenalan

" Annyeong Haseyo! Baekhyun Imnida!" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat disambung oleh orang disebelah kanannya

" Annyeong! Sehun Imnida!" Kata Sehun dan kemudian orang di sebelah kanan Sehun

" Annyeong Haseyo! Huang Zi Tao imnida, Aku berasal dari cina!"

" Annyeong Haseyo, Jungkook imnida"

" Anyeong haseyo, Namjoon imnida"

" Anyeong haseyo, Taehyung imnida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V"

Dan begitulah akhir sesi perkenalan mereka dilanjut dengan tawa renyah menghiasi pagi yang cerah

.

Ditempat lain

.

Disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, Terlihat yeoja dengan surai putih tersenyum menatap kearah matahari yang sedang terbit. Ia kemudian memunculkan senyumnya dengan lebar

" Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya"

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Mana L Begadang lagi bikin ff...

Maafya kalau banya Typonya! Dan maaf banget kalo KOMEDInya ENGGAK LUCU...

L udah ngantuk banget mau tidur...

Annyeong!

**Read & Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Saat dimana sekelompok Vampire dan makhluk malam lainnya mengukir kisah mereka._

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : Hai semua! Kembali lagi dengan L~~! Pasti udah pada kangenkan sama L? #plaak! Sebelumnya L ngucapin makasih banget buat para reader yang udah bersedia baca dan memfollow cerita gaje ini. L ngerasa senang dan terharu banget! Sampe kepengen nangis... Hiks... #LEBAAY. Aduh... L jadi lupa pengen ngomong (baca:nulis) apa. Dapet respon positive dengan fict romance fantasy pertama itu rasanya gimanaaaa gitu! Oh iya L minta maaf kalo seandainya ada kata-kata L yang ga dimengerti atau terlalu berbelit-belit, L akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Curhat bentar ya #emangdaritadiengga, L sedih banget soalnya di chapter sebelumnya endingnya gagal banget... TT_TT , V aja sampe marah-marah ke L. Tapi L janji akan berjuang lebih baik lagi. L bingung harus nulis kapan, soalnya jadwal pagi L itu padat, dan baru kebagian waktu malem + Sore. Waktu bikin ceritanya sih lancar aja, tapi pas kebagian ending... L jadi bener-bener ga bisa dapet feelingnya... apa lagi nanti hari senin sekolah, L jadi bingung ngupdatenya gimana, mana L mau bikin 1 FF lagi. Karena Bad ending sebelumnya, kali ini L akan sedikit menjelaskan Flashback dari penutupan acara penerimaan siswa barunya dan L bakalan berusaha sebisa mungkin buat engga ngerubah chapter sebelumnya. **

**Sekian note pendek(?) dari author, Selamat Membaca~~~**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEW**

.

_Disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, Terlihat yeoja dengan surai putih tersenyum menatap kearah matahari yang sedang terbit. Ia kemudian memunculkan senyumnya dengan lebar_

" _Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya"_

.

_**The Stars That's Learn how to Shining**_

.

" Baiklah, setelah ini kalian langsung berkumpul bersama teman dorm kalian! Dengan berakhrinya acara ini maka berakhirjuga acara pembukaan malam hari ini. Dan mulai besok kalian sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan ini Aula dibubarkan" Kata Sierra menutup acara penerimaan siswa baru. Seluruh dewan guru membubarkan diri mereka termasuk sierra.

Sepeninggal Sierra dan dewan guru, keadaan aula berubah menjadi ricuh seperti pasar ikan yang isinya ibu-ibu berebut pakaian(?) yang didiscount 99%...eh 99%? MAU XD! #plakkk

" Baekhyun, warnamu biru sama sepertiku, itu artinya kita satu dorm!" Kata Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun

" YA! Sehun berhenti memelukku didepan orang-orang seperti ini!" Kata Baekhyun keras walaupun suaranya masih dapat teredam oleh suara bising dari siswa lainnya

" Sama aku juga!" Kata Taehyung langsung memeluk Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan.

" Se...sa...a-akk!" Kata Baekhyun yang mendapat double hug dari dua orang stress yang 1 dorm dengannya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang lain tampak kecewa di sebelah Sehun.

" S-sa-ayang, sekali Sehun-ah, sepertinya kita tidak akan sedorm..." Kata Luhan berusaha seceria mungkin, ia kecewa karena cahaya tubuhnya bukan berwarna biru, melainkan hitam.

" Ah.. Sayang sekali ya Luhan-hyung~~ padahal kalau kita bisa sedorm pasti seru, tapi tidak apa, kita mungkin masih bisa bertemu disaat istirahat!" Kata Sehun ceria berusaha menenangkan luhan yang terlihat sedih.

" Iya, Sayang sekali ya Luhan kita tidak sedorm" Kata pria bermata bulat yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna hijau.

" Haaah...Kyungso juga!? Menyebalkan aku tidak akan sedorm dengan orang yang aku kenali..." Kata Luhan dengan lesu

" Jangan Khawatir Luhan-hyung, kita akan berusaha untuk bertemu seandainya ada waktu, iya kan Sehun?" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke Sehun, membuat Sehun berblushing ria.

" Aku juga akan berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu Luhan-hyung" Kata Taehyung sambil mengacungkan tangannya

" Terima kasih" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum, saat mereka asik mengobrol tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka

" Ehm-ehm, Perhatian-perhatian!" Kata seorang yeoja berambut gelap panjang bergelombang dengan dress biru berkilauan, Raisa.

" Selamat datang di Blue Moon Academy, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Lady Sierra, kalian sudah dikelompokan menjadi 4 kelas atau disebut juga dorm, nah setelah ini kalian akan mendapatkan pengarahan dari masing-masing pengawas Dorm, jadi silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan para pengawas dorm kalian masing-masing, dan untuk kalian yang merasa mendapatkan(?) dorm saphire, segera berkumpul di luar kastil tepatnya di taman depan aula. Sekian". Katanya mengakhiri kemudian langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang keluar

" Haah... Akhirnya kita harus berpisah ya...Luhan-hyung" Kata Baekhyun kecewa

" Sudahlah jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa bertemukan, bukannya kalian yang mengatakan itu tadi." Kata Luhan, kali ini ia yang menyemangati Baekhyun.

" Bagaimana jika berpelukan sebelum berpisah" Kata Taehyung yang mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Sehun, tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan tatapan biasa aja dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

" Boleh juga! ayo berpelukan" Kata Baekhyun kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya, yanglainnya empat bertatapan sebentar sebelum, akhirnya mereka berpelukkan bersama, tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan.

" Ekhem! Maaf mengganggu tapi tempat ini sudah dipesan oleh dorm Emerald, jika kalian ingin melakukan party oh yes dan oh no, mungkin lebih baik kalian cari tempat yang lebih sepi" Seorang pria brambut magenta dengan kacamata dan mengenakan hoodie mengintrupsi mereka dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang vulgar, Daehyun

" Ah maaf... Ayo kita pergi Sehun, TaeTae, Annyeong luhan-hyung, Kyungsoo" Kata Baekhyun menarik mereka berdua

" Aku rasa kita juga harus berpisah ya Kyungsoo, Annyeong" Kata Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Taehyung berdiri bersama ditengah kumpulan siswa yang sedang berbaris mendengarkan pengarahan dari seorang yeoja dengan suara sekeras toa #didepakRaisa.

" Kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui namaku , tapi aku akan tetap memberitahukannya lagi, Namaku adalah Raisa Andriana. Dan aku akan menjadi pengawas dorm kalian." Kata Yeoja itu

" Saya akan memberikan pengarahan tentang sistem belajar mengajar disekolah ini, sebelumnya, nama tempat ini adalah front garden"

" Sekolah ini adalah asrama, jadi kalian tidak bisa pulang selama kalian masih berada dalam jadwal pembelajaran."

" Sekolah ini terdiri dari 6 semester dan 3 kelas, semester 1-3 kalian akan berada di kelas 1, semester 4-5 kelas 2, Semester 6 kelas 3. Dan setelah itu kalian akan bebas dari jadwal pembelajaran di asrama ini"

" Kalian akan mendapatkan jadwal pembelajaran sesegera mungkin setelah ini. Karena meskipun 1 dorm, jadwal pembelajaran kalian belum tentu sama. Kalian juga dapat mengambil kelas tambahan jika seandainya kalian dan guru yang bersangkutan bebas dari jadwal. Jadwal pembelajaran wajib adalah dari mulai senin sampai jum'at, dan semua kegiatan pembelajaran akan ada pada jam-jam tertentu, mulai dari jam enam pagi dan berhenti pada jam 9 malam. Dan pada hari Sabtu adalah Hobby Day's, dimana disana adalah hari dimana kalian akan have fun~~, dan minggu adalah hari untuk beristirahat"

" oh iya satu hal lagi, ini mungkin bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi kalian semua wajib tau, kalian semua dikelompokkan kedalam dorm berdasarkan kelebihan kalian masing-masing, ruby memiliki kelebihan di bidang fisik, Emerald di bidang Magic, Onyx adalah yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan, dan Saphire adalah yang paling memiliki kekuatan special diantara kita semua, karena itulah saphire paling sedikit anggotanya."

" Di Sekolah ini, ada satu kegiatan yang sangat spesial, yaitu Event. Dimana kalian akan berlomba untuk melakukan sesuatu, entah itu individu, grup, kelas, atau bahkan dorm. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian." Raisa kemudian menadahkan tangannya

" masing-masing ambil satu" Setelah berkata begitu kemudian muncul cahaya ditangannya, Raisa meniup Cahaya itu dan membuat sinar-sinarnya berhamburan seperti bunga dandelion ketika ditiupkan. Semua murid disitu mengikuti instruksi Raisa dan menangkap satu cahaya. Cahaya itu memudar kemudian berubah menjadi kertas dengan angka di dalamnya. Dan secara kebetulan ( dan dengan jari-jari manis author tentunya) Sehun, Taehyung dan Baekhyun mendapatkan nomor yang sama, 6.

" itu adalah nomor kamar kalian, setiap kamar terdiri dari 6 orang dan bersama dengan roommate kalian itulah kalian akan menjadi sebuah grup. 2 Menara yang berada diujung sudut kiri dan kanan benteng dari gerbang(gerbangnya ada ditengah) adalah 2 Menara Dorm, Di sebelah kanan, bernama Dusk Tower, Dorm untuk Emerald dan Dusk, Sedangkan yang di ujung sebelah kanan adalah Dawn Tower, Dorm untuk Saphire dan Ruby. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang sistem pipa, Kalian hanya bisa menggunakan jalur pipa dengan Bat Form, setiap gelang yang ada di ujung pipa akan berwarna, yang memiliki arti sendiri. Hijau itu artinya ruangan itu khusus untuk Dorm Emerald, begitu pula dengan warna biru, hitam dan merah. Kuning berarti Ruangan terbuka atau bisa dimasuki, Putih artinya ruangan tersebut terkunci, pelangi itu memiliki arti spesial, yah kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti, lebih baik kalian segera menuju Dawn Tower, karena kalian akan segera melanjutkan aktivitas besok pagi."

" Jika kalian membutuhkanku... aku rasa kalian tidak akan membutuhkanku karena kalian bisa bertanya pada orang disekitar sini, Far-Thee-Well" Kata Raisa yang segera berubah menjadi kelelawar dan kabur entah kemana meninggalkan murid-murid asuhnya sweatdropped dengan sifat pengawas mereka.

" Err... Lebih baik kita segera ke Dawn Tower saja" Kata salah satu siswa disitu dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

" Gaahh! Bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke pipa ini!?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam Ruangan kosong di Dawn Tower yang isinya Cuma pipa disana sini, dan mereka berdiri dihadapan 2 pipa paling besar disitu, pipa ini berbeda karena bentuknya memanjang dari bawah sampai keatas dan jalan masuknya hanya lubang kecil di bagian atas pipa itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah peluit bambu.

" Seharusnya aku menahannya dulu, setelah kita tahu cara masuk baru aku akan pergi ke toilet" Kata Taehyung dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun dan Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum yang menampakan deretan giginya.

Tadi saat perjalanan menuju Dawn Tower, Taehyung tiba-tiba kebelet pipis dan ingin ke toilet, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamanya untuk mencari toilet, dan berakhir seperti ini lah mereka sekarang, tidak tahu cara untuk masuk kedalam pipa itu.

" Bagaimana ini!?" Teriak Baekhyun Frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya Taehyung

" Hyung! Sakit!" Kata Taehyung namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Baekhyun yang sekarang menggigiti rambut yang tadi ditariknya, membuat Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba ada kelelawar yang keluar dari salah satu pipa tersebut, kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok namja dengan rambut putih Jabrik( gak tau namanya).

" Kalian ingin ke kamar nomor 6?" Tanya pria itu

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau" Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku juga penghuni kamar itu, aku datang untuk menjemput kalian" Katanya

" TIDAAKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" Teriak Taehyung

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang heran

" PRIA ITU ADALAH MALAIKAT MAUT! IA INGIN MENJEMPUT KITA MENUJU NERAKA!" Kata Taehyung.

*Twitch, Satu kedutan muncul dikepala pria itu

" LIHAT SAJA TAMPANGNYA YANG SANGAT MENYERAMKAN DENGAN RAMBUT PUTIH SEPERTI KAKEK-KAKEK ITU!"

*Twitch, 2 kedutan

" IA PASTI SEORANG JONES KARENA TAK ADA WANITA BAHKAN PRIA YANG MAU MENDEKATINYA KARENA AURANYA YANG SEPERTI-" perkataaan Taehyung terpotong karena Pria itu sudah membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya menuju pipa.

" Ayo ikut aku" Katanya

" Kami tidak tahu caranya masuk kedalam pipa hehehe" Kata Sehun sambil tertawa Gajes, Pria itu kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya

" Pikirkan kalau kalian adalah vampire dan bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar" kata pria itu membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun bingung, tapi mereka tetap mengikutinya, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka berubah menjadi kelelawar, dan kembali kebentuk mereka semula

" Wah ini berhasil" Kata Baekhyun riang

" Iya, ini menyenangkan" Timpal Sehun

" Ayo ikut" Kata Pria itu

" Tunggu, Namamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Kim Namjoon" Kata Namjoon kemudian langsung berubah menjadi kelelawar dan masuk kedalam pipa membawa Taehyung yang entah bagaimana sudah berubah menjadi kelelawar, diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah mereka terbang di lorong pipa, mereka kemudian berhasil menemukan pintu keluar, disana Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali dibuat kagum oleh desain ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan bundar yang luas tapi tidak terlalu besar, cocok untuk kelelawar berterbangan. Disetiap sisi dan sudut ruangan itu dihiasi oleh pipa-pipa yang didisain sehingga terlihat rapi dan menyatu dengan ruangan, dan juga mulut-mulut pipa yang bergantung dilangit-langit

Mereka langsung menuju ke kumpulan mulut pipa yang memiliki gelang berwarna biru, kemudian kaki kelelawar Namjoon mengeluarkan sinar, dan sinar itu mengarah kearah sebuah pipa yang langsung terbuka ketika terkena sinar itu. Sinar itu berasal dari kertas tadi yang juga merupakan kunci kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai dikamar, mereka langsung berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan sebuah sofa, meja kecil dan perapian, ruangan itu memiliki dua pintu, satu pintu menuju kekamar mandi dan satunya lagi mengarah kekamar tidur, dikamar tidur mereka dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan 6 tempat tidur ukuran 1 orang yang disusun 3 kiri dan 3 kanan saling berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden berwarna merah dengan renda dan ukiran mawar di ujung ruanganm, dan juga satu pintu yang mengarah ke ruangan kosong ukuran sedang. Dan juga 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan bertanding main pou di lantai... dasar anak-anak terlantar #plaakkk

" YA! Aku kalah lagi!" Teriak sesosok namja dengan rambut pirang dan kantung mata seperti panda frustasi

" Hehehe, Aku menang" Balas sosok lain yang memiliki surai merah dan sepertinya ia adalah yang paling muda disitdihadapan namja

" Hmmpphh" Namja bermata panda itu ngambek dan mempout-kan bibirnya

" Ah.. Namjoon hyung! Sudah berapa lama disitu? Apa itu teman sekamar kita?" Tanya Namja Bermata Panda yang melihat kehadiran 4 makhluk lain dikamar itu, Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

" Aku sudah disini dari tadi... kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk bermain jadi tidak tau kalau kami datang datang" Namjoon berkata seperti itu dengan malas

" Kalian yang menyuruhku mencari mereka, dan kalian malah enak-enakkan main game disini!" Timpal Namjoon kesal

" Hehehe... Maaf ya Hyung" balas Si Surai Merah

" Ah sudahlah, sekarang kalian silahkan memilih tempat tidur" Kata Namjoon pada 3 makhluk dibelakangnya.

" Kasur ini sudah menjadi milikku! Huang Zi Tao" Kata namja bermata panda sambil langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur di bagian paling ujung sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Namja yang memiliki surai merah langsung duduk dikasur yang berhadapan dengan Tao.

" Umm... Kalau begitu aku disini" Baekhyun memilih tempat tidur di ujung lainnya di sebelah kanan

" Kalau begitu aku disebelahmu!" Sehun langsung memilih tempat tidur disebelah Baekhyun, tempat tidur yang berada di tengah pada barisan kanan

" Aku di tengah saja" Kata V yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tengah sebelah kiri

" Kalau begitu aku sisanya" Kata Namjoon yang langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu, sampai suara Namjoon mengintrupsi mereka

" Kalian sudah tidur" Tanya Namjoon

" Belum" Balas mereka satu persatu

" Karena kita akan menjadi teman sekamar, bagaimana jika kita melakukan perkenalan dulu?" Saran Namjoon dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

" baiklah, aku mulai ya!" Kata Baekhyun

" Annyeong Haseyo! Baekhyun imnida! Aku berasal dari Paris" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat

" Annyeong! Sehun Imnida! Aku juga berasal dari Paris sama seperti Baekhyun, kami juga satu rumah!" Kata Sehun tidak kalah semangat dengan Sehun

" Wahh! Benarkah!? Apa hubungan kalian!? Apa kalian pacaran!? Apa kalian sudah pernah ehem-ehem!?" Tanya Tao semangat dan juga tatapan berbinar dari namja bersurai merah.

" Ya! Aku sama Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Karena satu dan dua hal aku menjadi harus tinggal dirumah keluarga Oh!" Kata Baekhyun

" Jadi kamu terpaksa tinggal dirumahku?" Tanya Sehun yang kecewa mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah

" Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja perkenalannya." Kata Namjoon sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada Tao untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

" Annyeong Haseyo! Huang Zi Tao imnida, Aku berasal dari China!" Kata Tao semangat

"eh itu bukannya berada diluar pulau ini ya?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Iya, aku kemari dengan menaiki kapal!" Balas Tao

"Annyeong Haseyo, Jungkook imnida! Aku berasal dari Crystal Valley" Kata Jungkook

" Wah, itukan ada di Holy Kingdom Harmonia, itu sangat jauh dari sini! Katanya Crystal Valley itu juga sebuah sekolah dan pusat perpustakaan makanya orang-orang disana pintar-pintar" Kata Baekhyun yang kagum dengan Jungkook

" Biasa saja" Balas jungkook dengan tersenyum malu-malu

" Anyeong haseyo, Taehyung imnida, tapi kalian juga boleh memanggilku V!" Kata Taehyung semangat

" Kenapa V?" Tanya Tao, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun dan Baekhyun

" Karena V itu gampang diingat!" Kata Taehyung tak kalah semangat

" Asalmu?" Tanya Namjoon

" Aku berasal dari..." Semua menatap Taehyung

"...Lupa"

*GUBRAK

" TAEHYUNG!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Tao, Namjoon hanya bisa terlihat geram

" Anyeong haseyo, Namjoon imnida" Kata Namjoon mengintrupsi kemarahan Tao dan Baekhyun

" Aku berasal dari Gregminster"

" Kalau tidak salah tempat itu ada di Republik Toran kan? Katanya tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling makmur kedua setelah Harmonia!" Kata Baekhyun tertarik

" Kau itu sebenarnya apa eoh!? Peta Dunia? Sepertinya kau tahu semua tempat didunia ini?" Tanya Sehun yang heran dengan pengetahuan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun

*Ziingg... *Gubrak

Kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh sebuah kotak yang muncul diatas kepala Sehun dan langsung menimpa sang empunya kepala

" YA! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Sehun Kesal

" Ayo kita buka" Kata Taehyung, dan didalam kotak itu mereka dapat melihat seluruh perlengkapan belajar untuk 6 orang dan juga 6 kertas jadwal dan juga sebuah surat pemberitahuan

_Jam 6 pagi tepat_

_berkumpul di Front Garden, mengenakan seragam Blue Moon Academy_

_Jangan terlambat!_

_Coven Mistress, Sierra Mikain_

" Kira-kira besok ada apa ya?" gumam Jungkook

" Kenapa? Kau takut ya~~?" Goda Taehyung

" T-Tidak" Kata Jungkook yang salting digoda seperti itu

" Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Jam 10 tepat, ada apa?" Sehun balik bertanya

" Tidak, hanya saja seandainya dirumah keluarga Oh-"

" Rumahmu!" Potong Sehun

" Iya iya, Di Rumahku, jam segini kita pasti sudah berada diranjang dengan segelas.." Baekhyun menghetikan perkataannya

" Hey hey, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh!?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit... heboh?

" Kenapa?"Tanya mereka kompak

" Kapan terakhir kali kalian minum?" Tanya Baekhyun, mereka semua saling bertatap-tatapan, mengerti "minum" Yang dimaksud Baekhyun

" Benar juga, kita tidak merasakan haus atau apapun semenjak sampai disini" Kata Namjoon menyetujui

" Tidak hanya itu, Jam 6 pagi, itu artinya akan ada sinar mataharikan? Eoppa selalu melarangku keluar pada saat ada sinar matahari karena aku bisa terbakar" Timpal Jungkook

" Iya, Eoppa dan Tuan Oh-"

" eoppa mu!" Potong Sehun –lagi

" Iya, eoppa dan eoppa Oh juga bilang begitu saat aku ingin keluar dipagi hari, katanya aku dan sehun masih belum cukup kuat" Kata Baekhyun

" Sekolah ini semakin aneh saja ya..." Kata Tao

" Bukankah keanehan itu cocok untuk makhluk seperti kita?" Kata Taehyung dalam mode serius, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan Taehyung itu

" Ditambah lagi, pengelompokkannya, aku bisa mengerti dengan pengelompokan Emerald dan Ruby, tapi Onyx dan Saphire!? Apa maksudnya dengan yang paling berpotensi mengendalikan kegelapan dan yang paling special!?" Tanya Tao dengan Heran

" Sudah lah ayo kita tidur, besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan" Kata Namjoon menyudahi rasa pensaran mereka. Bukannya ia tidak penasaran, justru ia sangat penasaran, tapi ia tau jika membahas hal ini, mereka akan berakhir dengan kelelahan besok karena tidak beristirahat semalaman, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka tidur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka semua untuk tenggelam kedalam dunia mimpi

.

Ditempat lain

.

Diatas sebuah gerbang disisi lain Akademi, gerbang yang menghadap ke arah hutan, seorang namja dengan surai pink terlihat sedang duduk mengamati Bulan Purnama yang bersinar terang. Seorang namja lain dengan Hoodie datang menghampirinya.

" Sedang mengamati bulan Zelo?" Tanya pria berhoodie itu langsung duduk di sebelah Zelo

" Ne... Kau sudah selesai memberikan pengarahannya Daehyun?" Tanya Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada DAehyun

" Sudah, kenapa? Kangen ya...?" Goda Daehyun

" Enak saja" Balas Zelo yang kembali melihat bulan

" hahaha" Daehyun tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Zelo, Seekor kelelawar mendatangi mereka, kelelawar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok Yeoja yang kita kenal dengan nama Raisa

" Melihat bulan berdua lagi eoh?" Tanya Raisa

" Tentu saja, dan aku heran kenapa kau selalu mengganggu saat berduaku dengan Zelo eoh?" Tanya Daehyun tidak terima dengan kehadiran Raisa sambil memeluk Zelo, entah bagaimana Raisa selalu ada di saat-saat romantis mereka berdua, dan jika Raisa sudah datang maka sebentar lagi Namja itu juga akan hadir

" Berhentilah menjadi contoh yang tidak baik Daehyun." G-Dragon muncul entah dari mana

"Biarkan saja, Kenapa kalian selalu merusak saat berdua ku dengan Zelo, Eoh!?" Kata Daehyun kesal, Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian berkata

" Dan kenapa kau juga selalu merusak saat indahku yang sendirian dengan kehadiranmu ?" Tanya Zelo dengan malas kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dari tubuhnya

" Zelo-ya!" Daehyun yang tidak terima kemudian mempout-kan bibirnya.

" hahaha"

" Ppffftt"

Raisa dan G-dragon tertawa melihat adegan lucu dari 2 orang namja di depan mereka

" Sudahlah, Besok kita harus bersiap-siap kan, hahaha-" Tawa Raisa terhenti saat ada bau yang masuk kedalam indra penciumannya

" ssshhh...Bau ini..." Desis Zelo

" Darah" Sambung G-dragon

Dalam sekejap mata mereka langsung menghilang dari benteng itu.

.

Jam 6 pagi, Front Garden

.

" Selamat Pagi semuanya! Apakah tidur kalian nyaman? Aku harap begitu karena akan kupastikan kalian akan sangat kelelahan hari ini" Kata Sierra dengan senyum(baca:seringai) mengerikan.

" Baiklah acara pertama adalah perkenalan tempat-tempat disini... kalian akan dibimbing oleh pengawas dorm kalian~~, Jaa ne" kata Sierra dan langsung berubah ke Bat Form dan terbang entah kemana, meninggalkan siswa-siswi disana Sweatdropped

" Apa semua guru disini suka sekali meninggalkan murid-muridnya?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

" Aku mendengarnya" Kata Raisa yang kepalanya muncul dari belakang Sehun

" Ah.. Maaf Sonsae-"

" Semua guru disini dipanggil dengan embel-embel lady, lord, atau Hyung dan sebagainya, bukan Sonsaengnim" Potong Raisa

'_Dan satu lagi keanehan di akademi ini'_ Batin anak-anak Room 6 Sweatdropped.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Kata Raisa riang.

" tempat yang kita pijak saat ini bernama Front Garden, dari sini kalian bisa menuju ke Dusk Tower, Dawn Tower, Library dan Kastil Utama" Kata Raisa

" Nah ayo kita lanjut ke Back Garden yang ada di belakang kastil utama, oh iya, berlarilah secepat yang kalian bisa karena aku tidak akan menunggu kalian" Kata Raisa yang langsung berlari dengan Vampire Speednya meninggalkan muridnya dibelakang

" Ayo kita juga berlari" Kata salah satu siswa dan mendapat anggukan dari siswa lainnya, mereka pun berlari menyusul Raisa

" Ayo kita juga" Kata Namjoon yang mulai berlari dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah sampai di Back Garden

" Ini adalah Back Garden dan disini ada 3 Green House, dan juga banyak tanaman, kalian boleh mengambil tanaman yang tumbuh disini untuk keperluan pembelajaran. Catatan kalian harus memiliki izin jika ingin mengambil tanaman, kecuali tanaman itu milik kalian." Kata Raisa memberikan penjelasan kemudian ia menunjuk ke atap kastil, semua siswa melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Raisa

" Itu adalah Hanging Garden, kalian tidak boleh menanam, atau mengambil tanaman disitu, dan aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak kesana jika kalian tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Taring iblis" Kata Raisa dengan senyuman dan berjalan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa

" Jika kalian mengikuti jalan ini kalian akan sampai ke Moon Fountain, Air mancur dan juga taman kecil dibelakang sekolah dan berbagai bangunan lainnya" Kata Raisa menyudahi kemudian mereka sampai ke sebuah gerbang di bagian belakang kastil.

" Gerbang ini hanya memiliki satu jalan setapak, yang akan mengarah ke Magician Tower." Raisa menjelaskan kepada siswa-siswa dibelakangnya

" Aku ingatkan kepada kalian, kalian tidak boleh pergi ke Magician Tower jika tidak ada urusan yang penting! Karena itu adalah pelanggaran" Kata Raisa yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, membuat suasana tegang muncul diantara para murid.

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan" Kata Raisa kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dan diikuti oleh siswa lainnya

Mereka semua kemudian sampai disebuah gerbang yang berhubungan dengan Lobby terbuka( Itu lho lorong-lorong yang ga ada dindingnya dan langsung bisa jalan keluar) yang berhubungan langsung dengan Kastil.

" Gerbang ini mengarah ke Area Field, Disana berisi Colloseum, berbagai macam lapangan, dan juga gedung yang berisi kolam renang dan juga disana ada gerbang yang mengarah ke Blue Moon Village" Jelas Raisa

" Blue Moon Village?" Tanya salah seorang murid disana tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Raisa

" Ayo kita langsung ke gerbang terakhir" Kata Raisa

Mereka sampai ke gerbang Timur, gerbang ini posisinya sedikit berbeda karena berada di lantai 2, karena akademi ini bertempat di pegunungan, dan di sebelah timur itu lebih tinggi dari akademi itu. Dan gerbang ini juga berbeda karena gerbang ini berhubungan langsung dengan bagian dalam kastil

" Gerbang ini mengarah ke Hutan dan pegunungan"

" Kalian tidak akan diizinkan pergi melewati gerbang ini tanpa ada pendamping, karena kalian tidak akan pernah tau apa yang bisa kalian temui di balik gerbang ini" Kata Raisa yang memberikan penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

" Baiklah ayo kita ke Colloseum" Kata Raisa

.

Di tengah lapangan Coloseum sudah ada Sierra, Anggun, J-Hope, dan Princess Pink dengan Sebuah kotak Raksasa dengan Piala Cup besar diatasnya, dari dalam Cup itu keluar api berwarna biru, di salah satu bagian dari coloseum itu tersedia Kuri khusus untuk para Dewan Guru.

" Selamat datang di Coloseum, Acara utama hari ini adalah Battle Showdown!" Kata Sierra mulai memberikan pengarahan

" Tiga orang dari kalian akan dipilih oleh "Cup Of Choosen" dan akan bertarung di tengah lapangan untuk memperebutkan permata indah yang merupakan lambang kalian!" Kata Sierra kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba Api dalam Cup itu meledak dan mengeluarkan 4 percikan kelangit dan percikan itu berubah menjadi tiang dan turun hingga menancap ketanah, posisi tiang itu terpisah dan akan membentuk Persegi juka ditarik garis. Dan disetiap puncak Tiang terdapat permata yang mewakili setiap dorm, Yaitu permata Ruby, Onyx, Saphire, dan Emerald. Setelah itu dari api itu kemudian kembali memuntahkan 9 Kertas yang berterbangan, memilih wakil dari setiap dorm. Dan dari dorm saphire yang dipilih adalah Suho, Baekhyun dan seorang yeoja dengan nama Ayana.

" Setiap perwakilan silahkan masuk kedalam lapangan dan ambil posisi disetiap tiang milik kalian" Intruksi Sierra

" Baiklah peraturannya akan dijelaskan oleh Lady Anggun" Kata Sierra

" Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya dengan singkat, setiap vampire akan membawa kalung yang berisi permata bernilai 1 poin, jika permata itu diambil atau vampire itu pingsan maka vampire itu akan tereliminasi, Hancurkan permata yang ada dipuncak tiang itu untuk mendapatkan 5 poin, dan grup yang permatanya dihancurkan akan dieliminasi, dan poin dari grup yang permatanya hancur akan menjadi milik yang menghancurkan permata itu. Dorm yang mendapatkan poin paling banyak akan mendapatkan hadiah" Kata Anggun mengakhiri, kemudian sekeliling tubuh Anggun tertutupi sinar yang membentuk bola yang membungkus tubuh Anggun kemudian bola itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

" Baiklah, Let's The Battle... START!" Kata Sierra diiringi dengan suara gong yang entah keluar dari mana, Seketika lapangan sudah bersih dan hanya tinggal para kontestan

.

.

Dari salah satu kursi dewan guru terlihat seorang namja berdimple memperhatikan dua orang namja dilapangan dengan pandangan yang sendu

'_Suho... Kris...'_ pikir namja itu

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati siapa yang menjadi lawannya dengan khawatir.

'_Luhan-hyung dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi lawanku? Aku harus bagaimana?' _Pikir Baekhyun Khawatir

" Tidak ada yang mau memulai!? Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya!" Teriak salah seorang dari Grup Onyx, ia mengacungkan jarinya dan lambang rune kegelapan muncul diatas telunjuknya itu

" Oh wahai Rune kegelapan, Telan mereka semua kedalam kegelapan mu" Sekitar pria itu kemudian menggelap, dan kegelapan itu menjalar dan membentuk sebuah bolah gelap besar transparan diatas Grup Onyx, Bola besar itu kemudian memancarkan percikan cahaya yang menyerang ke arah mereka semua

.

" Jb ya? Satu-satunya anak kelas 3 disana, tentusaja ia lebih berpengalaman dan lebih kuat dari yang lain, ini akan menjadi poin tersendiri bagi grup Onyx kan?" Kata Seorang namja di salah satu kursi dewan guru.

" Jangan terlalu yakin Himchan, Meskipun Mark itu baru kelas 2 tapi jangan lupa kalau ia itu ada di dorm Emerald." Kata Daehyun yang ikut mengomentari pertandingan

.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Sinar itu mencapai mereka, 2 orang vampire kelas 2 dari Dorm Emerald dan Saphire menggunakan kekuatan Rune Mereka.

" Oh Mother Earth Rune, Rune with the purest power in this world, please protect us and help us to revenge!" Kata Mark, Diatas kepalanya muncul lambang Mother Earth rune yang berbentuk seperti daun cemara. Seketika dari dalam tanah muncul pilar-pilar mengelilingi grup Emerald dengan batu-batu yang juga ikut melayang, pilar-pilar itu mengeluarkan aura aneh yang melindungi mereka dari serangan Darkness Rune. Setelah serangan selesai, Batu-batu itu kemudian terbang menyerang grup Onyx

" Wahai Water Rune, Rune yang dapat menyembuhkan dan menghancurkan, rune yang memiliki kekuatan disetiap penjuru dunia dan kehidupan. Aku mohon padamu lindungilah kami dari cengkeraman kegelapan!" Kata Suho yang mengacungkan tangannya dan muncul lambang Water Rune. Seketika muncul tetesan air disekeliling mereka dan berkumpul membentuk kubah yang melindungi grup Saphire

Dua tekhnik itu melindungi grup emerald dan saphire dari serangan. Grup Ruby? Mereka menerima serangan itu dengan senang hati

" Ugghh... Sialan!" Teriak anak kelas 2 dari grup Ruby, Kemudian pria itu mengacungkan jarinya kedepan dan membentuk lambang Fire Rune,

" Oh Rune of Fire! Dengarkan aku dan patuhi perintahku, Bakar mereka semua kedalam api!" Kata Namja itu kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh api, dan dari tubuhnya keluar 3 api berbentuk seperti ular raksasa, ular itu kemudian menyemburkan Api kesegala arah.. Menyerang tanpa ampun, untung saja Coloseum adalah bangunan dengan sihir yang mampu menahan dan mengendalikan Sihir yang ada didalamnya agar tidak menyentuh penonton

.

" Wah... Mark benar-benar keren, menahan sekaligus menyerang balik." Kata J-Hope kagum

" Aku sudah mengatakannya kan! HAHAHA" Daehyun tertawa bangga

" Dua orang itu tidak pernah berubah ya... Suho selalu mengantisipasi serangan dengan baik, dan Kris selalu menyerang tanpa ampun, tapi itu juga yang menjadi kelemahan mereka. Kris membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka dan membuatnya mudah diserang, sedangkan Suho hanya menunggu kematiannya saja" Komentar Youngjae

" Mereka temanmu kan Lay?" Tanya Youngjae pada namja berdimple yang duduk disebelahnya sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menatap dua orang namja yang dibicarakan dengan tatapan sendu

.

Onyx Grup menerima serangan dengan telak, tapi kembali menyerang dengan menggunakan tangan-tangan gelap, sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu diam melihat keadaan karena ia merasa tidak berguna.

" Kalian bantu aku menyerang!" Perintah Kris pada 2 orang dibelakangnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin. mereka berdua kemudian menyerang grup Saphire yang terlihat lemah bagi mereka, tapi ketika mereka mencoba menembus kubah airnya Suho.

.

Grup Emerald mampu menahan serangan dari Kris dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan temannya

" Aku akan mengatasi mereka semua, Kalian berusahalah memanen kalungnya " Kata mark sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dan temannya, Mark kemudian kembali memunculkan Mother Earth Rune nya

" Wahai Mother Earth Rune, rune yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar gunung! Belahlah bumi dan hancurkanlah seluruh sihir !" Mark Kemudian meninju tanah dan tanah itu mulai retak dan menimbulkan gempa yang menghancurkan bentuk lapangan, tidak hanya itu, serangan tadi juga membatalkan Sihir Rune dari JB dan Kris, dan juga menghancurkan Kubah milik Suho. Kyungsoo kemudian langsung membuat pentagram di salah satu serpihan tanah, kemudian mereka berdua merapalkan mantra. Pecahan batu itu kemudian melayang dan berkumpul bersama pecahan batu lainnya membentuk sebuah Golem Raksasa. Golem itu langsung menghancurkan Tiang milik Onyx dan mengeliminasi grup itu, Luhan, Jb dan satu orang lagi langsung di teleportasi keluar lapangan.  
Angka 5 muncul diatas Tiang Emerald

" Eh, bagaimana dengan 3 point lainnya!?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung

" Hangus" Jawab Mark tenang

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu.." Balas Kyungsoo kecewa

" Tidak apa, Jb akan jadi sangat bermasalah jika terus dibiarkan, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik!" Kata Mark menyemangati Kyungsoo

.

Melihat Kubah Suho hancur akibat serangan Mark, Jongin dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mereka, Suho datang untuk menghadang mereka tapi jongin langsung mengalihkannya dan membuat Chanyeol berhasil melewati Suho. Chanyeol kemudian berlar untuk menyerang Baekhyun namun ketika hendak memukul Baekhyun mata mereka bertemu, dan membuat Chanyeol ragu untuk menyerang. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berubah ke Bat Form dan terbang meninggalkan mereka, Sedangkan Ayana...

Terlelap didalam tidurnya... =,=

" Hancurkan Tiangnya!" Teriak Jongin menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, setelah sadar Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tiang

Tapi ketika ia melewati Ayana, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka dan langsung menarik Chanyeol dan melemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh kedepan, membuat Chanyeol menabrak Kris yang sedang bertarung dengan Golem, mereka berdua terlempar bersama dan terkapar di tanah

Angka 2 muncul diTiang Saphire

...

...

" Eh?" Tanya Mark yang masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

.

.

" Sudah kubilangkan pertahanannya terlalu terbuka" Kata Youngjae

Princess Pink kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan maju kedepan

" Itu... Itu Waking Rune" Katanya setelah mengenali lambang yang ada di tangan Kiri ayana

.

.

Semua yang ada disana masih terdiam memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan sebelum mereka sempat sadar, Jongin yang sedang berhadapan sedang Suho sudah diteleportasi ketempat lain

Angka 2 berubah menjadi 7 di Tiang Saphire

" Eh..?" Kata Suho yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mari kita lihat kembali kejadian sebelumnya

.

Saat semua sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi kelelawar Baekhyun langsung mengambil permata dari Tiang ruby, kemudian ia berubah dan meletakan permata itu ditanah. Dan langsung meninjunya hingga hancur.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali mengendalikan golemnya untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan dengan berubah menjadi kelelawar. Mark kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat kecil dengan permata berwarna merah diujungnya.

" Yeoja itu berbahaya" Gumam Mark kemudian mengacung kan permata tongkat itu kearah Ayana, Permata tongkat itu kemudian bersinar dan memancarkan _beam_, langsung mengenai Ayana.

.

" Aghhh" Ayana langsung terjatuh ketanah, tapi tidak ada perubahan angka. Suho dan Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri ayana dan melihat ia sedang...

Tidur?

" Water Rune, Berikanlah ia tetesan dari kebaikanmu dan sembuhkanlah kerusakan di tubuhnya" Kata suho kemudian muncul lambang Water Rune Diatas mereka dan keluar Tetesan air dari lambang itu. Ayana langsung membuka matanya

" apa yang terjadi...? kenapa aku sangat mengantuk?" Tanyanya pada Suho

.

Mark yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung memberikan aba-aba kepada Kyungsoo dan temannya untuk mendekat, kemudian iya mengangkat tongkatnya

" Kumpulkan kekuatan kalian di Tongkat ini" Kata Mark, dan langsung di turuti oleh Kyungsoo dan temannya

Permata di tongkat itu kemudian mengeluarkan Sinar lagi tapi lebih terang dan kemudian tongkat itu langsung menembakan sinarnya. Sinar yang lebih besar dari yang tadi.

.

" Sial!" Desis Suho, ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya bersama dengan Ayana. Mereka kemudian menerima sinar itu dengan senang hati seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh grup Emerald dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang ada diUKS. Akhir dari pertandingan tadi membuat Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri –minus Suho yang udah sadar dari tadi dan Ayana yang ternyata udah pindah kekamarnya buat tidur-. Sehun terus duduk disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan cemas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan khawatir.

" uggh" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mulai tersadar, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

" Ughh Sesss..saaakk" Kata Baekhyun yang sesak oleh pelukan Sehun, Tao yang melihat itu langsung memisahkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

" Sehun! Kasihan Baekhyun! Ia jadi sesak nafas!" Kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini Baekhyun bisa menarik nafas lega sementara Sehun hanya mempout-kan bibirnya.

" Dimana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sempurna

" Kita ada di UKS, Saat ini Lady Sierra sedang memberikan pengarahan dan acara penutup, tadi Lady Raisa memberikan kita izin untuk tidak mengikuti acara itu" Jelas Namjoon

" Ohh..." Kata Baekhyun kemudian ia ingin berdiri dan langsung dicegah oleh Tao

" Baekhyun! kamu mau apa!? Kamu masih sakit sudah istirahat saja!" Kata Tao yang menahan Baekhyun

" Tidak apa Tao, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan bau UKS" Kata Baekhyun

" Ya sudah tapi kami akan menemanimu! Iyakan!?" Tanya Tao memberikan tatapan jawab-iya-atau-menyesal, mereka semua mengangguk, akhirnya Tao dan yang lainnya meninggalkan UKS bersama Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mereka

.

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun kekamar peristirahatannya yang terakhir #plaakkk, Namjoon langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm karena ia masih bosan, tadi waktu ia meninggalkan dorm ia sempat melihat jam dan ternyata baru jam 5 sore, ternyata kegiatan masih berlangsung. Untung saja ia diberi kebebasan untuk tidak mengikuti acara jadi ia pergi untuk melihat-lihat sekitar kastil sampai akhirnya ia melihat Hanging Garden dari Back Garden. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir ingin pergi kesana, cukup lama ia bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi bat form dan terbang kesana.

Sesampainya ia disana, Namjoon langsung kembali ke bentuk semulanya, ia kemudian melihat Taman itu dengan seksama. Taman itu berbentuk bundar dikelilingi oleh Pot bunga panjang yang melengkung disisi dan ditengahnya, yang disisi terdiri dari bunga Tulip, dan yang di tengah terdiri dari bunga Lily. Dan ditengah-tengah terdapat tiang dan atap-atap jaring (ga tau namanya) yang di tumbuhi tanaman menjalar, dan didalam itu cukup luas dengan pijakannya adalah tanah yang subur yang ditumbuhi oleh mawar yang tertata rapi, di sana ada 3 buah kursi taman yang tertata terpisah membentuk segitiga. Di sana ia melihat ternyata di ujung lain ada sebuah pintu menuju kedalam kastil. Dan didepan pintu itu terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berbicara, Lord J-hope dan Princess Pink. Namjoon mendekat dan bersembunyi untuk mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

" Aku mengerti, Tapi saat ini aku rasa kau lebih baik bersiap dan membereskannya" Kata Princess Pink pada Lord J-Hope

" Baiklah" Kata Lord J-hope yang kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Namjoon masih setia ditempatnya sedang memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh Princess Pink walaupun ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti

" Mau sampai kapan kau disitu eoh!?" Tanya Princess Pink yang sudah ada di belakang Namjoon

" Waaa...!" Teriak Namjoon kaget

" Sudah puas mengupingnya?" Tanya Yeoja jadi-jadian dihadapannya

" Maaf..." Kata Namjoon sambil menunduk

" A-aku harus pergi.." Kata Namjoon, namun ketika ia hendak pergi Princess Pink menggenggam tangannya

" Tunggu dulu!" Kata Princess Pink, Namjoon berhenti kemudian menatap Yeoja yang mulai diragukan dihadapannya.

Sadar kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Namjoon ia langsung melepaskan tangan Namjoon.

" Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya mau pergi begitu saja? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata Princess Pink seperti yeoja yang sudah ditiduri oleh Namjoon dan ditinggalkan setelah ia hamil mengandung anaknya Namjoon... Mimpi lo Prinencesssss! #plakk

" Hah!?" Tanya Namjoon yang tidak mengerti maksud Princess Pink. Tanggung jawab? Untuk apa? Menghamilinya? Tapi kan ia baru sampai tahap menguping! Belum sampai tahap keranjang!

" Ke-kemarin... Ka-au s-sudah mer-r-rem-mas dad-d-daku" Katanya sambil melihat kearah lain dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

" ah.. dadamu yang rata itu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya dan langsung menutup mulutnya setelah ia sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan

" YAA! KAU ITU SUDAH MERABA DADA ORANG TANPA IZIN, SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGATAINYA!" Balas Princess tidak terima

" Maaf..." Balas Namjoon kembali menunduk

" Tapi dadamu memang rata" Timpalnya sepelan mungkin tapi itu tidak berhasil karena Princess Pink masih dapat mendengarnya

" YA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! YANG PENTING SEKARANG KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Balasnya tidak terima, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Tanaman Mawar yang ada ditengah-tengah sana, ia kemudian menunduk dan langsung mencium bunga mawar itu.

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab, Tapi..."

" Tapi?" Tanya Princess Pink

" Jujur padaku, Kau... seorang namja... iya kan?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah ada disebelah Princess Pink sambil menggenggam tangannya

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Saling menatap, mencari apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua pasang mata itu, mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemilik mata itu. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menikmati untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, karena kehangatan dan kenyamanan menjalar dihati mereka saat mereka menatap, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, waktu seolah berhenti otak mereka tidak memproses apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang,

dan tanpa mereka sadari kepala mereka saling mendekat...

sangat dekat...

sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

**TBC/ END?**

**FYUHH~~~**

**Akhrinya selesai juga nih Chapter! L Bikinnya dua hari lho~~!  
Emang sih ga sebanding sama panjangnya tapi sebenernya L mau uploadnya kemarin... Tapi berhubung L ngantuk banget ya udah L lanjutin tadi sore deh =,=**

**Oh iya buat para Reader yang ga mengerti apa yang ada di chapter ini atau sebelumnya dan juga selanjutnya silahkan langsung ditanya, karena L itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang L pikirkan dengan sempurna, makanya kalo ada yang reader sekalian ga mengerti silahkan ditanyakan**

**L juga sadar kalau Fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya makanya L sangat berharap ada Review dari para reader sekalian, yah walaupun L engga akan minta Silent reader buat tobat kok! Soalnya bagi L meskipun Silent Reader itu engga meberikan komentar, tapi L bahagia seandainya mereka terus membaca dan itu artinya mereka itu kaya Fans rahasianya L kan? Makanya L juga berterima kasih buat para Silent reader yang udah mau membaca Fict bikinan L ini**

**Sekali lagi Gomawo!**

**Saatnya bales Review**

**[ .9809] : Makasih! Ini akan segera dilanjut kok! Jadi tetap setia sama Ff ini ya~~! XD**

**[ameliamrns] makasih! emang... tapi ini fict yang semua anak dari room 6 adalah pemeran utamanya! Aku juga suka Hyun Family kok**

**[park in] Kan aku udah bilang, Pairnya find it by yourself~~ #plakk, tapi jangan terlalu yakin dulu dengan pair yang telah ditemukan. Apakah princess pink itu namja atau yeoja? Kita tunggu aja dichapter depan dan FYI aja aku juga suka NamJin kok XD**

**[nam mingyu] Makasih! Awalnya juga aku bingung harus masukin siapa tapi akhirnya aku milih buat masukin anggun dan raisa yang merupakan penyanyi favorit aku... maafin author yang kudet yang Cuma tau EXO dan BTS, tapi ga mungkin kan author mengganti mereka apalagi Raisa dan Anggun itu Role nya penting disini! Yahh kalo soal minat baca... emang orang indonesia minat bacanya jongkokkan? =3=**

**Sekian Balesan Review dari L maaf seandainya L ada salah kata, walaupun Guru B. Indonesia L bilang ngapain minta maaf atas sesuatu yang telah diucapkan!? Karena itu adalah tanda kalau orang itu tidak konsisten, L bakalan tetap minta maaf kok...**

**Dan Makasih buat para Silent Reader maupun Viewers!**

**. **

**NOTE : Buat yang bingung sama Pairnya, L emang sengaja bikin Pairnya tidak diketahui karena pair bisa aja berubah-ubah tergantung mood L #plaakkk**

**.**

**Sekian dari L! Far-thee-weel**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Saling menatap, mencari apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua pasang mata itu, mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemilik mata itu. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menikmati untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, karena kehangatan dan kenyamanan menjalar dihati mereka saat mereka menatap, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, waktu seolah berhenti otak mereka tidak memproses apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang, _

_dan tanpa mereka sadari kepala mereka saling mendekat... _

_sangat dekat..._

_sampai akhirnya..._

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAAAII! Back Again With L! Maaf minggu kemarin L ga update, soalnya L bikin ff baru yang judulnya " You The Stars That I Can't Reach" #Promosi #plaak. Baiklah kali ini L bakalan sedikit meriview chap sebelumnya. L mengakui kalau pertarungan dan juga penjelasan tentang keadaan tempat (terutama Hanging Garden) benar-benar kacau... habis L ga tau gimana cara ngejelasinnya. L bakalan ngejelasin ulang, jadi Hanging Garden itu kaya taman tapi yang ada di atap, nah tanamannya itu tumbuh dijaring yang buat anggur gitu tapi bukan yang horizontal tapi yang bentuknya vertikal, keatas nah pintu masuk Hanging Garden itu ada 2, melalui Back Garden yaitu tinggal masuk aja melalui soalnya itu posisi tamannya kaya beranda/balkon, nah berhadapan dengan balkon ada pintu yang langsung dengan kastil. Nah di bagian tengah ada tangga untuk menuju ke lingkaran yang lebih rendah dari tempat diatasnya ( yang kaya ditaman ituloh, kan suka ada tempat turunan yang lebih rendah dari tempat lainnya atau sebaliknya) nah di dalam lingkaran itu ada 6 Tiang yang menahan atap jaring yang ditumbuhin sama tanaman menjalar, anggur dsb. Didalamnya ada bundaran yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga mawar, melati, acontinum dan sebagainya, dan di 3 sisi ada bangku taman, sehingga membuat bentuk segitiga . di tengah antara balkon dan lingkaran itu ada 2 buah pot bunga melengkung memanjang yang menyesuaikan dengan bentuk lingkaran, dan di balkon ada sebuah meja bundar kecil untuk minum teh. Sekian deh penjelasan dari L soal Hanging Garden, kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan~~~**

**Dont forget to R&R**

**.**

**.**

_**Boy or Girl?**_

.

.

" AKH!" Tangan Princess Pink yang bebas dari genggaman Namjoon itu masih setia berada dikelopak mawar dan tanpa ia sadari bergerak dan menyentuh salah satu duri mawar yang cukup tajam, membuat jarinya mengeluarkan darah dan sang empunya jari meringis.

" Berdarah!" Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung mengambil tangan Princess Pink yang berdarah dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang keluar.

Princess Pink sangat kaget dengan tindakan Namjoon. Meskipun Vampire itu meminum darah, tapi tetap saja vampire tidak meminum darah vampire. Jangankan darah vampire lain, darah vampire itu sendiri juga tidak mau. Karena bagi mereka darah vampire itu tidak memiliki "rasa" ketika ada didalam tubuh mereka, berbeda dengan darah manusia yang penuh dengan "nutrisi". Princess Pink terus melihat Namjoon yang dari tadi menghisap darah dijarinya dengan lembut dan pelan sehingga jarinya tidak terasa terlalu sakit. Merasa darah djari Princess Pink telah berhenti mengalir, Namjoon berhenti menghisap darah Princess Pink.

" Sudah berhenti"

" Terima kasih" Princess Pink memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas dari Namjoon

" Jadi?" Tanya Namjoon yang sepertinya tidak melihat rona di pipi Princess Pink

" Jadi apa?" Tanya Princess Pink Bingung

" kau itu Wanita atau Laki-Laki?" Tanya Namjoon dengan sedikit kesal

" K-kenapa aku harus menjawab itu!? Yang harus bertanggung jawab itu kau, kenapa kau malah mengajukan persyaratan! Aku adalah gurumu nanti! Lagi pula sudah jelaskan!" Balas Princess Pink dengan marah-marah, namun marahnya itu sedikit... erm... apa ya? Ah, Reader pikir sendiri aja deh XD #plakk

Namjoon yang kalah hanya bisa menunduk pasrah "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya

" bersihkan taman ini selama seminggu" Ucap Princess Pink enteng, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak terima dari namjoon. " Apa? Kenapa? Aku kan baru saja masuk ke akademi ini, kenapa hukumanku sudah seberat itu!" Ucap Namjoon namun masih dengan nada yang sopan agar tidak mennyinggung perasaan Princess Pink.

" Kau sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada gurumu sendiri! Apa itu bukan pelanggaran berat!? Dihukum membersihkan taman ini selama seminggu saja kau sudah beruntung! Seharusnya kau dikeluarkan dari sini!" Balas Princess Pink kesal

" Lagipula taman ini hanya sedikit berantakan karena sebelumnya dan mungkin seminggu ini aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa merawatnya. Kau paling hanya harus bekerja keras sekarang dan untuk hari selanjutnya tugas mu akan kembali ringan" Ucapnya sambil kembali membelai salah satu bunga mawar disitu. Sepertinya Princess Pink sangat menyayangi taman ini.

Melihat itu, hati Namjoon langsung luluh. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan berkata "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Princess Pink langsung berdiri dan menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi bahagia yang kemudian ia ubah kembali menjadi ekspresi biasanya.

" Bagus, kau bisa memulainya sekarang, alat bersih-bersihnya ada di dialam kastil lalu belok kiri, disana ada ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan alat untuk keperluan taman ini" Jelas Princess Pink kemudian ia membalikan badannya

" Tolong bawakan 5 tangkai Rhapsody, 2 tangkai Wolfsbane dan juga 5 Tangkai Lavender kekamarku. Aku mau pergi dulu" Setelah Princess Pink selesai mengucapkan itu tubuhnya langsung menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Namjoon yang menghela nafas malas

.

.

" AGGHH..." Namjoon langsung menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur. Setelah selesai melakukan "Hukuman"nya hari ini, Namjoon langsung kembali ke dormnya dan menemukan seluruh teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur.

*ZZIINNG

*Brraakk...Braakk..Braakk...Braakk...Brraak..

* BUGGHH

" AAAGGGHH!"

Belum sempat Namjoon melangkah kedunia mimpi ia harus sudah terganggu lagi oleh suara-suara aneh seperti benda jatuh dan yang terakhit seperti teriakan Sehun tertimpa oleh kotak kemarin malam.

" YA! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Sehun yang tidak terima acara mimpi indahnya sedang terganggu. Dan itu membuat Namjoon dan Tao harus ikut terbangun oleh suara Sehun. 3 lainnya? Jangan ditanya... sudah jelas mereka sedang membuat pulau dibantal masing-masing -_-.

" Mwo!? Ada apa?" Tanya Tao yang masih mengantuk tapi sudah mengepalakan tangannya bersiaga.

" Benda ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan menimpaku!" Tao yang melihat kotak aneh yang ada dipangkuan Sehun langsung membuatnya ingin tertawa.

" YA! Kenapa kau malah tertawa! Tega sekali T_T" Ucap Sehun overreacting.

" Sepertinya semuanya juga mendapatkan kotak itu" Ucap Namjoon yang melihat tidak Cuma Sehun yang mendapatkan kotak itu, ia kemudian mengambil kotak yang ada diujung tempat tidurnya. " Benar!" Ucap Tao ketika ia juga menemukan kotak miliknya. "Tunggu! Kenapa kotak kalian muncul dengan rapi disitu sementara kotak ini muncul dan menimpaku! Ini tidak adil! Ini pasti konspirasi(?) dari author!"

" Ayo kita buka!" Ucap Tao semangat dan tidak memperdulikan celotehan Sehun, ini seperti pribahasa yang mengatakan Sehun menggonggong Tao pun berlalu...

Namjoon, Tao dan Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan, setelah kotak itu terbuka mereka bisa melihat benda yang ada didalam kotak itu adalah " Buku?" Ucap Tao " ada juga beberapa alat tulis" Sambung Sehun. " Apaan ini!? Membosankan!" Teriak Tao kecewa.

" Tunggu Sepertinya kertas ini adalah jadwal pelajaran kita" Tao dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kertas yang ditemukan Namjoon. Kemudian mereka juga ikut mencari kertas itu didalam kotak mereka

" Benar! Ini sepertinya berisi Jadwal kita selama seminggu" Ucap Sehun ketika menemukan kertas itu didalam kotaknya.

" Kelas besok adalah _Vampiric Vigor_, _History_,_ Rune Mastery_, dan yang terakhir adalah_ Martial Arts_." Namjoon membacakan jadwal yang tertulis disana.

" Hwaaahh besok sudah mulai belajar ya..." Ucap Tao terlihat lesu

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

" Andwe, Hanya saja aku sedikit merasa gugup, kira-kira guru disini itu seperti apa ya?" Ucap Tao sambil membayangkan Gurunya yang saat ia ada di China

" Sudahlah kita pikirkan itu nanti, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang!" Namjoon kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan pergi kedunia mimpi disusul oleh Sehun dan Tao.

.

.

Disebuah meja yang ada di Hanging Grarden, Princess Pink, _Sister of The Rune_, Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat julukan itu, ada bagian dari julukan itu yang sangat lucu sekaligus menyakitkan baginya, tapi Lady Sierra yang memintanya untuk menerima julukan itu karena itulah ia akan memakai julukan itu dengan senang hati meskipun itu menyakitkan baginya. Karena bagi Princess Pink, Lady Sierra adalah penyelamatnya.

Di malam yang gelap ini ia ditemani oleh secangkir Teh Lavender yang hangat dan sangat cocok untuk menemaninya dimalam yang gelap ini meskipun ia tidak akan bisa merasakan "dingin". Ia tersenyum ketika meminum Teh itu.

" Dia hebat juga, bisa memilih Lavender yang bagus seperti ini." Komentarnya sebelum melanjutkan untuk meminum teh tadi

" Sepertinya ia berbakat untuk menjadi tukang kebunku, hahaha" Jika ada yang melihat Princess Pink saat ini pasti mereka akan berfikir kalau ia adalah orang gila, namun memang seperti itulah keadaannya semenjak ia bertemu dengan "dia".

" Hah... Sudah saatnya untuk bersiap-siap" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ketika Tehnya sudah habis, " Sepertinya besok akan menarik" dalam sekejap mata, Princess Pink telah berubah menjadi kelelawar berwarna pirang kemerahan yang sangat mencolok, bahkan dengan bentuk kelelawar sekalipun ia masih terlihat mempesona

.

.

" Sepertinya hanya jadwal hari ini saja yang sama" Ucap Baekhyun, saat ini seluruh anak dari dorm Saphire room 6 (S6) sedang berjalan menuju kekelas pertama mereka, Vampiric Vigor.

" Iya, itu artinya belum tentu kita bisa selalu bersama" Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan lemas

" YAA! Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu!"

" Tapi sepertinya jadwal yang sama untuk hari ini itu perkamar" Kata V

" Tau dari mana?" Tanya Tao yang ikut penasaran

" Tadi aku mencuri sebentar jadwal mereka" Ucap V entang yang sukses membuat mereka semua melihat kearah V

" Sebentar?" Tanya Baehyun bingung

" Iya sebentar, karena setelah itu aku mengembalikan jadwalnya lagi"

Sweatdropped, hanya Itulah yang mereka bisa lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan teman mereka yang bisa dibilang "Absurd" itu. Dan entah karena mereka terlalu asik berSweatdropped ria atau karena V memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat semua orang menjadikannya "Prioritas" utama mereka atau karena yang lain, yang jelas mereka sudah sampai didepan kastil utama.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga diruang kelas mereka setelah tersesat di lorong pipa yang seperti labirin itu. Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah tau keadaan sistem pipa di kastil ini tapi lagi-lagi member paling rusuh dari kamar mereka, Taehyung, Sehun, dan Jungkook malah berkeliling ria tanpa memperdulikan Namjoon.

" Melelahkan! Sekolah ini seperti labirin saja" Celetuk V ketika mereka ber enam telah memilih tempat duduk, mereka duduk bersama disalah satu meja disana (mejanya yang panjang kaya di Harry Potter).

" YA! Seharusnya kalian mendengarkanku ketika aku berbicara!" Omel Namjoon pada mereka namun hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari mereka semua. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seekor kelelawar dengan sayap yang paling besar dan mereka semua langsung tau kalau itu adalah Lord J-Hope.

Dan benar, itu memang J-Hope, ia mengenakan Jaket warna hitam dan juga celana cardinal hitam ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam Jabrik yang membuatnya semakin terlihat... ermm... Charming.

" Selamat Pagi semua!"

" Pagi!"

" aku akan memperkenalkan namaku disini, yah meskipun aku yakin kalian mengetahui namaku karena aku ini terkenal" Ucap Jhope sambil berpose saat mengucapkan "Terkenal" membuat beberapa murid yeoja berteriak histeris dan yang lainnya sweatdropped atau bahkan ada yang diam-diam berblushing ria, Ya itulah yang terjadi pada V dan Jungkook, entah kenapa pipi mereka memanas ketika melihat Jhope yang menurut mereka sangat keren itu.

" Perkenalkan Nama saya J-Hope, kalian bisa menambahkan Lord kenama saya berhubung saya dan beberapa dewan guru tidak menyukai embel 'Sonsaengnim'." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan murid-murid dengan formal, sedetik kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis yan gada disitu. Ia menuliskan 'Vampiric Vigor'.

" Saya yang akan mengajarkan 'Vampiric Vigor', Yaitu disini kalian akan mempelajari tentang apa itu 'Vampire', kekuatan apa saja yang kita miliki dan cara 'mengendalikan' kekuatan itu." Jelasnya pada 'murid-murid' yang memperhatikannya, entah itu serius memperhatikan penjelasannya atau memperhatikan wajahnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit diantara 'mereka' yang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti

' Tampan... Eh!? Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu, aku sedang belajar! Lagi pula dia itukan guru ku! Tapi dia memang keren sih~~ hihihi"

Atau ada juga yang berpikir

'*blank*blank*blank'(!?)

Oke Author nyerah dengan pemikiran Vampire Absurd yang satu ini... kita biarkan sajalah dia. Back to the story.

" Tapi untuk hari ini saya tidak akan mengajarkan kalian karena kita kehadiran tamu istimewa yang akan memberikan pengarahan." Jhope kemudian memberikan tanda silahkan masuk entah kepada siapa. Tiba-tiba sesosok kelelawar putih masuk keruangan itu dan berhenti di depan kelas disebelah Jhope sebelum berubah menjadi sesosok gadis muda berambut putih dengan warna mata semerah darah.

" Selamat datang dikelasku Lady Sierra" Jhope kemudian membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Lady Sierra untuk berbicara.

" Terima kasih" Sierra melangkahkan kakinya kedepan

" Baiklah, Aku disini untuk memberitahukan pengarahan kepada kalian. Yang pertama kalian pasti sudah mendapatkan box semalam, box itu berisi perlengkapan yang diperlukan selama sekolah dan yang paling penting buku peraturan, pastikan kalian mematuhinya. Yang kedua Kalian bisa memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah ini dengan baik, fasilitas disekolah ini terbagi dua, fasilitas dewan guru dan juga fasilitas sekolah. Kalian harus mendapatkan izin dari dewan guru yang bersangkutan untuk fasilitas dewan guru dan tapi tidak untuk fasilitas sekolah, kalian bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati selama tidak melanggar peraturan. Yang ketiga sekolah ini memiliki kafetaria, meskipun kalian tidak akan merasa lapar atau haus disini, kalian dapat membeli beberapa item di kafetaria dengan uang tentu saja. Yang keempat, kalian bisa mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai macam cara, misalnya jika kalian menemukan sesuatu kalian bisa menjualnya ke kafetaria, atau bekerja. Itu saja pemberitahuan dariku. apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya.

" Ya apa yang ingin ditanyakan?"

" Apa kami benar-benar harus bekerja?"

" Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, ya kalian harus bekerja" Jawab Sierra dan mendapatkan desahan kecewa dari semua murid

" Pekerjaan seperti apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Lanjut murid itu

" Banyak, akan ada event yang selalu memiliki hadiah, setiap kontribusi kalian untuk sekolah akan selalu dihargai, dan bahkan kalian bisa melakukan tugas tambahan dari para dewan untuk mendapatkan bayaran" Jawaban Sierra cukup memuaskan murid itu walaupun tidak bisa menghilangkan desahan kecewa dari mereka.

" Ada lagi?" Baekhyung mengacungkan tangannya. " Bagaimana kami bisa tidak merasa lapar atau haus?" Sierra tersenyum kemudian mengcungkan tangannya keatas dan muncullah Lambang Blue Moon Rune. " Blue Moon Rune, ini adalah Rune para Vampire, salah satu kekuatan rune ini adalah menghilangkan rasa haus kalian, meskipun itu tidak akan membuat kalian memenuhi 'nutrisi' yang kalian dapat dari darah. Dan memperpanjang kehidupan kalian"

" Nutrisi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal itu" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tidak puas karena jawaban Sierra. "Ada Lagi?" Seorang murid kembali mengacungkan tangannya, kali ini adalah Chanyeol.

" Apa yang anda maksud dengan memperpanjang kehidupan kami? bukankah para Vampire itu tidak immortal?"

" Tidak semua vampire immortal, hanya mereka yang memiliki dan bisa mengendalikan 'kutukan'lah yang immortal. Sementara yang lain, mereka akan menua secara perlahan" Jawab Sierra

" Ada yang lain?"

Hening... merasa tidak ada yang akan bertanya lagi, Sierra kembali membuka mulut

" Baiklah jika tidak ada yang bertanya aku rasa akan aku akhiri saja, kalian bisa bertanya ke dewan guru atau ke kesiswaan jika ada hal yang kalian tidak mengerti. Terima kasih" Sierra langsung berubah ke Bat Form dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Baiklah, karena pemberitahuannya sudah selesai, kita akan sedikit bersantai kali ini" Ucap Jhope setelah Sierra pergi dan mendapatkan sorakan gembira dari para murid.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran Jhope berakhir, mereka harus langsung pergi ke Kelas History, karena jam untuk pelajaran Jhope dan History itu berdekatan. Untung saja history, Vampiric Vigor, Arts of Magic, dan Rune Mastery berada di lantai yang sama. Ketika mereka membuka pintu, mereka menemukan sudaha ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan meja yang ada didepan. Kali ini pria tampan yang memakai T-Shirt hijau dengan lapisan Jaket yang terbuka dan celana Jeans, dia bahkan berpakaian lebih santai dari Jhope untuk ukuran guru, pria itu membalikkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya

" Selamat datang! Kalian cepat sekali! Padahal aku berharap kalian tidak akan hadir! ^_^" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedangkan orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya ber sweatdropped ria -_-".

" Baiklah silahkan duduk! Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku" Para muridpun duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan seperti tadi, Namjoon dan kawan-kawan duduk bersama.

" Perkenalkan namaku Daehyung, aku adalah guru sejarah kalian selama kalian berada disini. Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sejarah, jangankan mengajar, tertarik menjadi gurupun tidak." Kata-kata Daehyun itu benar-benar membuat para murid yang sudah sweatdropped menjadi semakin down-_-.

" YA! Kalau begitu kenapa anda ada disini!?" Tao mulai angkat bicara, ia heran kenapa bisa ada guru seperti ini didunia. Ckck Tao... Dunia itu keras...

" Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang paling penting dari seorang guru sejarah" Jawab Daehyun serius

" Sesuatu yang paling penting?" Ucap Tao bingung begitu juga dengan murid lainnya

" Waktu." Ucap Daehyun

" Waktu?"

" Aku adalah vampire keenam, bisa bayangkan berapa umurku sekarang?"

" WOW..." Seluruh murid yang ada disana kagum dengan Daehyun

" Apa anda immortal?" Tanya Jongin yang juga ada disitu

" Tidak, aku tidak immortal, Aku menua. Meskipun tidak terlihat, tapi aku dapat merasakannya." Jelas Daehyun sambil meraba pipinya

" Baiklah pelajaran pertama kita adalah '27 True Runes', Sebelumnya apa ada yang tau apa itu 27 True Runes?" Seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya, " 27 True Runes adalah 27 rune istimewa dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan katanya semua rune yang ada didunia ini berasal dari Rune itu".

" Tepat sekali! Siapa namamu" Daehyung menghampiri murid yang menjawab pertanyaan Daehyung tadi

" Jungkook imnida" Jawab murid itu.

" Oh.. Kau murid yang berasal dari Crystal Valley itu?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya

" Pantas saja! Semua dewan guru sangat mengharapkan kemampuanmu itu!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook

" Baiklah! Kau bacakan aku sajak 27 Runes" Daehyung menghampiri Jongin yang sedang melamun, membuka buku Jongin dan setelah sampai dihalaman yang benar ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Jongin

" Ini" Jongin menerimanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan membacakan sajak 27 Runes.

.

_In The Beggining, there was nothing except a Darkness.  
Then that Darkness shed a Tear  
__From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.  
Shield claimed it could defend against any attack.  
Sword claimed it could slice through anything.  
The brothers began a legendary battle.  
At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered.  
Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.  
As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes-The runes that all other runes were born from._

.

" Baiklah, sekarang buatkan aku kesimpulan kalian dari sajak itu, Aku mau pergi dulu~~ " Setelah selesai menucapkan itu Daehyun langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Meningalkan murid-muridnya yang sedanng melongo akibat perbuatan guru yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut guru-_-.

.

Setelah pelajaran History selesai, mereka langsung harus pergi ke ruangan Rune Mastery setelah jam pelajaran ini selesai baru mereka bisa bebas beristirahat dan mereka akan belajar Martial Arts sore nanti. Mereka semua sudah ada diruang Rune Mastery tapi belum masih belum ada guru.

" Membosankan~~" Keluh Jungkook

" Maaf ya jika pelajaranku membosankan bahkan sebelum ini dimulai" Princess Pink mucul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang jungkook.

" Ah.. Ermm.. T-Tidak bukan itu maksudku" Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan tapi Pink tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berkata" Yah aku tau kalau pelajaranku itu membosankan, tapi mau tidak mau kalian harus mengikuti pelajaranku dan menikmatinya" dengan ketus. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya T_T.

" Kami kebosanan karena anda telat, seharusnya kan anda tiba jam 13.05 tapi anda datang jam 13.15." Taehyung berbicara untuk membela Jungkook dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari anak-anak lainnya

" Aku? Telat? Coba lihat kembali jadwal kalian" Tantang Pink, mereka semua melihat ke jadwal mereka dan disana tertera

_Rune Mastery, 13.15_

" Loh? Kok?" Mereka semua memandang jadwal mereka keheranan, dan tidak menyadari seringai tipis di wajah Pink

" Baiklah aku adalah Princess Pink, dan kita akan mempelajari Rune Mastery, yaitu pelajaran untuk memahami, mengendalikan, dan menggunakan kekuatan dari Rune." Jelas Pink

" kalian sudah mempelajari tentang rune kan?"

" Sudah" Jawab mereka bareng

" Kalau begitu langsung kita mulai saja" Pink kemudian mengambil sesuatu di lehernya, sebuah liontin. Pink kemudian membuka penutup liontin itu, namun liontin itu tidak berisi gambar atau hal yang wajar ada diliontin, tapi seperti angkasa yang berada didalam liontin itu. Tiba-tiba bintang-bintang yang ada di liontin itu perlahan-lahan keluar menjadi percikan cahaya, 4 percikan cahaya berhenti disetiap murid. Percikan itu kemudian berubah menjadi Kristal.

" Letakkan tangan kalian masing-masing diatas bola kristal itu secara bergantian" semua murid mengikuti intruksi Pink. Mereka meletakkan tangannya diatas bola kristal secara bergantian. Anehnya ada beberapa bola kristal yang bersinar ketika tangan menyentuhnya.

" Bola kristal yang pertama adalah Element, Jika itu bersinar itu artinya kalian bisa mengendalikan Rune Element dengan baik, semakin kuat sinarnya maka semakin baik kemampuan alami kalian dalam Element. Yang kedua adalah Command rune, Rune yang akan memberikanmu kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, rune ini biasanya ditemukan pada hewan buas, yang ketiga adalah Effect Rune, Rune yang memberikan efek kepada tubuh kalian atau sekitar kalian ketika ada di_attach_ ke tubuh kalian." Pink menghirup nafas sebentar

" Dan yang terakhir adalah Special Rune, Rune yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat spesial, ada banyak yang termasuk kedalam rune ini, misalnya saja Shrike Rune, Rune yang akan memberimu kekuatan untuk menyergap secara alami, ini adalah Rune yang dikembangkan oleh Rokaku Hamlet. Sejauh ini rune yang diketahui dimasukkan kedalam peringkat dari E sampai ke S" Lanjutnya." Siapa yang kristal pertama bersinar?" banyak murid yang mengacung, " yang kedua?" beberapa murid mengacungkan tangannya "Yang ketiga?" Semua murid mengacungkan tanganya "Wow, peningkatan, Yang keempat" Hanya enam orang diruangan itu yang mengacung. " Anak dari saphire dorm? Sesuai dugaan".

Diantara S6 kristal yang bersinar adalah

Sehun 1,3,4

Baekhyun 3,4

Taehyung 2,4

Tao 2,3,4

Namjoon 1,2,3,4

Jungkook 1,2,4

" Rune adalah crest khusus yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa didalamnya, misalnya ketika kalian menempelkan Fire Rune pada diri kalian, Kalian dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari Fire Rune meskipun tanpa sihir. Tapi Rune itu memiliki limit, oleh karena itulah penggabungan antara Magic dan Rune dapat membuat kombinasi yang sangat berguna."

" Rune tidak selamanya berbentuk kristal, terkadang mereka berbentuk lambang, benda, bahkan makhluk hidup. Bentuk mereka akan memperngaruhi kekuatan mereka dan bagaimana bentuk terbaik mereka, itu semua bergantung bagaimana sifat dari rune itu"

Pink kemudian kembali kemejanya dan mengambil kertas kosong yang ada disana dan mulai menyebarkannya

" Aku ingin kalian membuatkan aku List dari Rune yang kalian ketahui dan berikan peringkatnya dan termasuk kedalam apa rune itu. Dan kau antarkan tugasnya keruangan ku" Tunjuknya pada jungkook, setelah it Pink langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kenapa ya guru-guru disini suka sekali meninggalkan murid-muridnya... antahlah author juga tidak tau :'(

.

Disaat yang lain sedang menikmati saat istirahat mereka, sang maknae kita Jungkook harus berkeliling untuk mencari kamar gurunya tercinta, Princess Pink. Tadi ia sudah keruang dewan guru dan ternyata disana sedang diadakan rapat, ditambah lagi Pink tidak ada disana jadilah ia sekarang harus mencari kamarnya Princess Pink di kastil ini. Seluruh kamar guru disini ada didalam kastil dan hanya bisa dimasuki melalui jalur pipa yang ada dikastil. Dan sekarang ia sedang terbang didalam pipa menuju kamar vampir yang telah membuatnya harus membuang banyak waktu istirahatnya disini.

Jungkook sudah sampai dikamarnya Princess Pink. Hanya satu kata. Manis. Itulah kesan kamarnya. Tempat tidur kingsize dengan bedcover berwarna merah dan terbuat kayu mahoni, dan juga taburan kelopak mawar diatasnya ditambah lagi karpet besar yang sangat lembut dibawahnya, disebelahnya terdapat lemari pakaian dan tidak jauh dari situ ada meja hias, dan juga jendela besar yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding diruangan itupun dihiasi tanaman menjalar ditiap kerangkengnya. ia menemukan Princess Pink sedang membelai bunga yang ada dikerangkeng itu, ia ingin memanggilnya namun suaranya tertahan saat melihat airmata mengalir di pipinya.

" Aku ingin kembali... sebentar saja..." isaknya, kemudian pakaian dan rambutnya terbakar oleh api yang muncul entah dari mana. Ia kemudian berputar dengan api yang membakar ditubuhnya seperti sedang menari membuatnya semakin indah, api itu mebakar seluruh pakaian dan rambutnya namun tidak tubuhnya, dan saat api itu membakar pakaian jin, bekas yang terbakar berubah menjadi pakaian lain begitu pula dengan rambutnya.

Kini ia berbah menjadi seorang namja manis dengan rambut bersurai merah panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki berponi, mengenakan tuxedo berwarna pink dengan kemeja dalam putih dan juga dasi kupu-kupu pink ditambah dengan mawar merah disaku kirinya. Ia berhenti berputar dan matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat Jungkook sedang melihatnya. Kertas lang dipegang jungkook sudah berantakan ditanah.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Bentar Pink pada Jungkook yang sedang meliihatnya membuat jungkook ketakutan, Pink kemudian maju sedangakt jungkook mundur perlahan

" A-aku ingin mengantarkan tugas" Ucapnya terbata-bata karena ketakutan, orang yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

" KENAPA KAU MASUK TANPA IZIN!? KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBUNYIKAN BEL" Pink yang masih dalam mode emosi kembali membentak Jungkook

" A-aku tidak tau kalau ada bel..."

" KENAPA TIDAK MELIHAT TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM MASUK!" Pink mendorong tubuh Jungkook kedinding dan memerangkapnya di antara tangannya.

" Ah~~ Aku tau, kau pasti ingin mengintipku yang seorang wanita kan!? Dasar mesum" Ucap Pink sinis pada Jungkook sambil menekankan kata 'Princess'.

" Tapi sekarang anda bukan wanita" Balas Jungkook yang mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan itu malah memperburuk mood Pink

" Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui niat busukmu itu?" Bisik Pink tepat di Telinga Jungkook diiringi helaan nafas Pink membuat Jungkook merinding

" Kau seharusnya ketakutan sekarang, karena kau memiliki wajah yang cukup manis untuk ukuran namja, dan aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu" Pink mulai menjilati telinga Jungkook membuat sang empunya telinga mengerang.

" Princess Pink"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Pink mengagetkan mereka, Pink mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa itu, dan ternyata Itu adalah Lady Anggun. Pink langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengelap bibirnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya

" Kau dipanggil keruangan." Jawabnya yeoja berjubah itu tenang.

" aku akan segera kesana" Ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

" Pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang dan jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun atau kau akan mengetahui akibatnya" Ancamnya pada jungkook dan dibalas oleh anggukan. Jungkook langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Pastikan kau merapikan penampilanmu sebelum kesana" ucap lady Anggun sebelum diselimuti oleh lingkaran cahaya dan menghilang, meninggalkan Pink yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

" Ck"

.

Anak-anak S6 sedang berjalan menuju Area Field tepatnya Training Court, disanalah Martial Arts mereka akan dimulai. Selama perjalanan Jungkook terus saja diam dengan wajah yang suram, sebenarnya teman-temannya mengetahui itu tapi saat ditanya, yang ditanya hanya menjawab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung"

Begitu, dan itu sebenanya membuat mereka khawatir, tapi mereka juga tau kalau Jungkook membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Sementara Namjoon sedang memikirkan orang yang telah membuat Jungkook seperti ini, benar-benar kisah cinta yang rumit #plak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah lapangan dengan tanda 'Training Court' dan sudah ada gerombolan murid yang sedang menunggu guru mereka, Taehyung dkk pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sesaat setelah mereka bergabung, seorang namja muncul entah dari mana bersama dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan orang itu dan sudah ada didepan mereka.

" Pehatian!" Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian pada namja dengan rambut putih jabrik itu

" Perkenalkan namaku G-Dragon, kalian bisa memanggilku Lord GD." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Aku akan mengajarkan kalian Martial arts yaitu tekhnik bela diri untuk melawan musuh dengan kekuatan. Baiklah langsung saja aku ingin mengetes cara berkelahi beberapa dari kalian. Kris kemari" Namja berambut pirang yang ada disebelah GD maju kehadapan mereka.

" Sekarang aku akan menarik beberapa dari kalian. Kau mata panda, dan orang disebelahmu, Jongin dan Chanyeol dan juga kau." GD menunjuk Tao dan Jungkook untuk maju kedepan dan itu membuat seluruh S6 memasang tampang horror.

" Bagaimana ini, Jungkook kan sedang tidak enak badan!" Kata Tao yang khawatir sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum paksa" Tidak apa-apa kok hyung, aku akan berusaha" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum."Tidak bisa, seseorang harus menggantikannya" Kata Baekhyun dan dianggukan oleh yang lain. " Benar seseorang harus menggangtikannya, tapi siapa?" Dan kali ini author yakin Sehun akan menyesal karena telah megucapkan hal itu karena setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun bisa melihat mereka semua melihatnya dengan tatapan maju-atau-mati.

" M-Mwo!? Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sehun yang mengerti tatapan teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal

" Tao" Baekhyun memberikan kode paada tao melalui gerakan kepalanya, Tao yang mengerti hal itu langsung melempar tubuh Sehun yang sedang tidak siaga ketengah lapangan dan itu membuat semua murid disana tertawa, Tao pun menyusul ke tengah lapangan.

" Sedang apa kau disini" Tanya GD pada sehun yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

" Ak-"

" Dia akan menggantika namja yang anda tunjuk tadi karena namja itu sedang sakit" Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Tao sudah memotong perkataannya dan itu membuat Sehun menatap Tao sebal dan Tao membalasnya dengan cengiran yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada Tao.

" Baiklah sebutkan nama kalian" Perintah GD

" Yugyeom imnida"

" Sehun imnida"

" Tao imnida"

" Chanyeol imnida"

" Jongin imnida"

" Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya, buat lawan kalian keluar dari lingkaran ini maka dia akan kalah, yang bisa berdiri sendiri sampai akhir adalah pemenangnya. " GD memberikan ancang-ancang

" Pertandingan dimulai!"

.

" Hyaah" Chanyeol langsung berlari menyerang kris disusul oleh Yugyeom tapi mereka berdua dengan mudah dijatuhkan dan dilempar keluar lingkaran oleh Kris. Tidak ada yang menyerang Kris lagi setelah itu

" Tidak ada yang mau menyerang? Kalau begitu ini giliranku" Kris langsung berlari dengan cepat dan dengan mudah melempar Jongin yang sedang tidak siaga. Setelah melempar Jongin ia langsung berlari kearah Sehun. Ketika ia hampir menyentuh Sehun, Kris tidak menyadari Tao ada dibelakangnya dan langsung menendang perut Kris dengan sekuat tenaga setalah itu langsung mengangkat tubuh kris dan melemparkannya dengan cepat.

" Whaah.." Sehun kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya padahal tadi ia sudah bersiap-siap jika tubuhnya harus terlempar dengan tidak elit. Sehun mendesah lega, tapi tidak menyadari pandangan penuh arti dari seringaian penuh arti milik Tao dan GD dan

*BBUGGHH

"AAKKHH" Teriak Sehun yang sudah melayang secara tidak elit ditanah, bedanya kali ini tanpa persiapan.

.

" Selamat Tuan Tao, Kau pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini dan sebagai reward kau dibebas tugaskan selama seminggu" Ucap GD sambil mengangkat tangan Tao.

" YAY!" Tao berteriak kegirangan atas reward yang didapatkannya sementara siswa yang lain hanya mendesah kecewa.

" Fyuh~~" Tao sempat berpose dan mengibaskan poninya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat manis dan memunculkan rona merah dipipi 'beberapa' orang. Ada yang berpikir

'D-dia manis... Ah apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku pasti sudah gila! Aku harus segera kembali ke galaxy(?)'

Atau

'dia manis...*blush tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan fakta kalau dia menyebalkan'

Dan sebagainya

" Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang teknik dasar, siapkan kuda-kuda kalian!"

.

.

Saat ini seluruh siswa dari Dorm saphire saat ini sedang berkumpul di Front garden setelah mereka di'bangunkan' oleh Kepala Dorm mereka, Raisa. Yang setelah memberitahukan itu menghilang entah kemana.

Dari langit muncul 2 ekor kelelawar dan salah satunya berwarna pirang kemerahan. Dua kelelawar itu berubah menjadi Raisa dan Princess Pink.

" Sekarang adalah saatnya event khusus untuk Dorm Saphire!" Ucap Raisa dengan gembira

" Baiklah, Princess Pink akan menjelaskan peraturannya" Pink kemudian maju selangkah.

" Aku sudah menyebarkan banyak Rune disekitar kastil, temukanlah sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Yang mendapatkan paling banyak akan mendapatkan Reward yang istimewa. Sekarang pergilah mencari dan kembali 1 setengah jam lagi, yaitu jam 11.30" Pandangan Pink dan Jungkook sempat bertemu walau hanya sebentar, tapi jungkook bisa merasakan kedinginan yang menusuk ketika mata itu menatapnya.

Raisa dan Princess Pink sudah pergi dari situ, dan Semua murid sudah menyebar kecuali anak S6 yang sedang asik ngerumpi #plak.

" Kita harus mencari kemana? Aku tidak tau rune itu seperti apa!?" Keluh V dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" Rune itu bisa berbentuk lambang, kristal, benda, atau makhluk hidup. Tapi hanya beberapa Rune yang bisa beinkarnasi menjadi benda dan sepertinya cukup berbahaya untuk menyuruh murid mencuri Rune dari binatang buas." Jungkook menjelaskan analisanya

" Jadi yang tersisa tinggal kristal dan lambang ya" Gumam Baekhyun

" Lambang...Lambang... AH iya!" Teriakan Namjoon langsung menarik perhatian dari mereka semua

" Aku ingat kita harus keHanging Garden sekarang!" Katanya langsung berubah menjadi bat form dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

" Waah... Kau benar, ternyata ada satu disini" Ucap V yang kagum setelah bisa menemukan satu buah lambang aneh yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air pada tiang di hanging garden.

" Ini Water Rune" Jelas Jungkook

" Kemarin aku kemari, tapi aku tidak merasakan energi magis yang sekuat ini, entah kenapa yang sekarang bahkan lebih kuat dari tadi pagi." Jelas Namjoon. Jungkook langsung menutup matanya dan mengadahkan tangannya, Water Rune itu bersinar kemudian ia berpindah dari tiang ketelapak tangan Jungkook dan membentuk Kristal dengan lambang tetesan air didalamnya. " Aku juga merasakannya Namjoon hyung. Sepertinya disini terdapat banyak Rune, ayo kita mencarinya" Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai mencari. Mereka berhasil menemukan 11 Kristal.

" Apa ini sudah semua?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Sepertinya sudah, Aku dan Namjoon Hyung tidak merasakan apa-" Jawab Jungkook terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tepat dengan suara lolongan serigala.

" apa itu? Perasaan ku tidak enak ayo kita kembali" Ajak namjoon pada temannya karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pendapat buruk

" baiklah" Kata Baekhyun, mereka langsung berjalan kembali menuju front garden.

.

" Baiklah sekarang saatnya penilaian! Dan yang memenangkannya adalah kamar nomor 6!" Teriak Raisa mengumumkan hasil event kali ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur menjadi pesuruhnya Pink untuk seminggu ini karena ia bisa memenangkan event kali ini karena itu, 'sungguh keberuntungan yang menakjubkan' pikirnya. Oh namjoon kalau author jadi kamu author gak akan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu ;)

" untuk hadiah akan diserahkan oleh Princess Pink" Princess Pink maju kehadapan mereka dan itu membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Selamat sekarang silahkan memilih hadiah kalian" Kata Pink sambil memegan 4 buah kristal.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memilih kristal ke4

" Phero Rune huh? Pilihan yang bagus, ini adalh kristal kelas B. Selamat jadi kalian ingin ini di Attach pada siapa?" Tanya Pink selama berbicara Namjoon terus memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Jungkook dan Pink tapi ia hanya membiarkan itu begitu saja

" Jungkook saja!" Celetuk Taehyung

" Iya benar, Kau sudah berjuang keras tadi untuk mengumpulkan Runenya" Timpal Tao

" Eh tap-"

" Sudah diputuskan! Princess Pink ikatkan rune itu pada Jungkook" Putus Baekhyun final

" Berikan tanganmu" tanpa banyak tanya Jungkook langsung memberikan Tangannya. Pink kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan kristal itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan lambangnya kemudian lambang itu bergerak perlahan dan menempel di tangan kiri Jungkook." Selesai. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian!" perintah Pink

.

.

.

Setelah event tadi Princess Pink dan Raisa langsung pergi ke ruang dewan guru yang saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat, sepertinya mereka sedang menghadapi banyak masalah kali ini sampai sering mengadakan rapat.

" Baiklah, karena Pink telah hadir disini kita bisa memulai rapatnya" Ucap Sierra.

" Lady Anggun, Katakan apa yang kau lihat" Anggun kemudian berdiri dari kursinya

" Sepertinya ada bintang-bintang lain yang akan mengganggu ikatan bintang disekitar istana ini. Beberapa memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa merusak ikatan antar bintang. Dan yang satunya adalah bintang baru, namun kekuatanya tidak cukup kuat untuk menstabilkan dirinya sendiri." Jelas anggun dengan kata-kata yang susah dimengerti, namun semua yang ada diruangan itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh lady anggun, ia sedang membacakan ramalan. Ya ia adalah seorang _Star Seer_.

" Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan penelitian tentang kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi? Apakah itu benar-benar 'mereka'?" Tanya Yongguk

" Itu benar, Kau masih belum memberikan hasil penelitianmu Jhope" Tanya Sierra

" Aku sudah melakukan penelitian dan benar kejadian kemarin adalah akibat ulah mereka?" Jhope memberikan berkas kepada Sierra. Seorang dewan guru berdiri.

" Bagaimana mungkin 'mereka' mau sedekat ini dengan kita! Mereka sudah berjanji! Apa kau yakin dengan hasil yang kau bawakan Jung Hoseok!?" Ucap orang itu dan langsung menaikkan darah Jhope kekepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jhope langsung menarik kerah namja itu.

" Jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan nama itu lagi Jongup!" Jhope hendak memukul wajah namja itu tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Raisa dan mereka langsung dipisahkan oleh GD.

" Cukup Jhope!" Bentak Princess Pink pada Jhope, kepalanya sudah benar-benar sakit kali ini, Kenapa ia harus menghadapi banyak masalah

" Jongup! Jhope benar, ini benar-benar mereka" Ucap Pink

" Baga-"

" Aku sudah memastikannya tadi, Aku menemukan jejak mereka sedang menuju kemari tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka untuk sementara waktu dari kastil" Potong Princess Pink

" Those _Descendant of The Beast!_" Desis namja berdimple, Lay.

" Kalau begitu, apa yang anda ingin kami lakukan, Lady Sierra?" Tanya Raisa

Sedangkan yang ditanya memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan.

.

Ditempat yang sama dihutan

.

" SIALAN! Mereka berhasil mengelabui kita!" Teriak seorang namja kesal sambil memukul pohon yang ada disitu.

" Sabarlah hyung, sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap namja lain yang ada dibelakangnya, namja ini meskipun tingginya bisa dibilang pendek, tapi otot nya terlihat kekar. Pria yang ditenangkan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

" Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi yang sudah kembali tenang

" Iya, kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan setelah itu kita bisa melakukan rencana kita dan membuktikan pada desa kalau kita tidak bersalah dan bisa kembali hidup didesa" Ucap Namja pendek tadi dengan wajah yang lesu.

" Kembali kedesa ya..." namja tinggi tadi juga ikut menunduk

" Sudahlah ayo kita segera pergi, bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka menemukan kita disini, Bahkan Lightning runeku pun tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka" ucap namja tinggi dan mendapat anggukan dari namja pendek.

Dan didalam kegelapan tubuh mereka berubah menjadi makhluk besar dengan bulu dan nafas yang panas. Mereka langsung berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam

*AAAWWOOOOOOO

.

.

END

.

.

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! YES~YES~YES~**

**Makasih buat para reader yang masih setia dengan FF ini!**

**L udah ngereveal konfliknya kali ini udah L reveal, baik itu yang bagian Love story atau Konflik lainnya. L juga udah nyediain 'space' buat para reader berpikir siapa yang sedang berpikir.. hehehe**

**Oh iya L bakalan ngasih bocoran buat 2 orang tadi, mereka adalah dua anggora dari EXO-M dan BTS dan dicerita mereka adalah salah satu makhluk malam yang berdarah panas. Silahkan ditebak~~ **

**Saatnya balas Review**

**[nam mingyu]: Sama-sama~~ aku juga makasihya udah mau ngebaca FF abal-abal ini TT_TT**

**[ochaken]: oke aku akan memberikan kamu banyak Vhope tapi mungkin di yang ini sedikit kurang banyak, dan sebenernya dichap in iudah ada Taoris kok, itu juga kalo kamu bisa menemukannya**

**[park in]: Tuh udah taukan mereka mau ngapain? Maaf ya kalau akhirnya adegan Rapmn ama Pink sedikit mengecewakan TT^TT. Aku juga bakalan baerusaha buat ngebagusin dibagian yang berantemnya next time, dan soal reward mereka di pertandingany sebelumnya... Kamu penasaran? Sama saya juga #PLAAKK**

**[Arinykyu21]: IYA~~~ Habis sebenernya authornya terlalu kudet, jadi castnya semua minta daari temen kecuali yang BTS,EXO, Raisa,dan Anggun... Author bakalan berusaha biar updatenya cepet ok~~**

**Nah sekian dari L tunggu Chap depannya ya~~ XD**

**Remind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Aku sudah memastikannya tadi, Aku menemukan jejak mereka sedang menuju kemari tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka untuk sementara waktu dari kastil" Potong Princess Pink_

" _Those Descendant of The Beast!" Desis namja berdimple, Lay._

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAALOOO! Ketemu lagi sama author yang super ketjeh #plak, L! Oh iya sebenernya ada sedikit yang L lupa tulis, waktu lay bilang "Those descendant of the beast" itu sebenernya "Those descendant of beast rune",L minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini #bow**

**Dan L mau ngasih tau kalau udah nargetin L bakalan berusaha buat update seminggu sekali yaitu tiap hari minggu, soalnya Cuma dihari itu L dapet waktu luang buat nulis, apalagi L udah kelas 3 SMA, otomatis waktu L engga banyak tapi L bakalan ngeusahain biar bisa selalu update~~. Dan Chapter kemarin itu adalah chapter yang entah kenapa L bahagia banget waktu ngeupdatenya, apa karena ada adegan Pink sama Jungkookie ya?, Tapi L sedikit kecewa, soalnya yang baca dan ngeriviewnya berkurang dan semakin dikit T^T #dudukdipojok. Tapi berhubung L juga ngeupload cerita ini ditempat lain, dan reader L disana pada nyemangatin L, L jadi semangat lagi deh! #thanksformyreader. Sekian aja deh author note nya, Langsung aja ya**

**Happy Reading**

**And don't forget to Review**

.

.

_**The Descendant of The Beast Rune**_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Blue Moon Academy. Sebuah akademi yang dikhususkan untuk mendidik makhluk malam pemangsa darah, Vampire. Aneh, kenapa makhluk seperti vampire perlu belajar? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang. Yah, kalau pelajaran tentang beladiri seperti Rune Mastery, Arts of Magic, Vampire Vigor dan yang lainnya mungkin Jungkook mengerti tapi pelajaran Ekonomi? Geografi? Kimia? Dan yang paling menyebalkan, MATEMATIKA!? Oh ayolah itu adalah mata pelajaran paling menakutkan sepanjang masa. Ia berfikir ditempat ini ia bisa belajar untuk menjadi vampire yang kuat dan mampu menyelamatkan dirinya dari 'mereka', untuk itulah ia melarikan diri ke akademi ini dan meninggalkan tempat yang katanya adalah sekolah paling bagus dan yang paling diminati oleh dunia, Crystal Valley. Itu adalah nama sebuah kota yang juga merangkap sebagai sekolah, khususnya sekolah strategi militer meskipun tidak banyak murid yang berasal dari sana bukanlah seorang strategist perang, namun prinsip dasar strategi adalah pelajaran wajib disana begitu pula dengan ilmu-ilmu seperti matematika dan pelajaran mengerikan(baca: Bagi Jungkook) lainnya. Awalnya ia fikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pelajaran itu lagi namun ternyata ia salah. Hari sabtu mereka diperbolehkan memilih pelajaran bebas minimal dua dan ekstrakulikuler maksimal 2, Jungkook belum memutuskan ia akan mnegikuti pelajaran apa saja, tapi untuk ekstrakurikuler sudah jelas ia akan memilih Dance~~~ :3 .

Semenjak tangannya dipasang Phero Rune, ia menjadi sering mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para yeoja dan namja yang dilewatinya, tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia juga mendapatkan ribuan coklat dan bunga, dan lebih parahnya bahkan ada siswa namja yang tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya dan ketika ditanya dengan gampangnya ia menjawab

"Bokongmu terlihat seksi sekali, itu membuatku ingin memakannya" Kata Namja itu

Jungkook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika mengingat kejadian itu, dan sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ketika berjalan. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Pink padanya tadi pagi saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dengan bunga dan coklat ditangannya.

"Wah, kau sepertinya terlihat sangat bersenang-senang dengan Rune itu, tapi lebih baik kau melatih cara mengendalikan rune itu sebelum rune itu menyebabkan masalah besar." Ucap Pink pada Jungkook.

Perkataan Pink benar-benar membuat Jungkook menjadi was-was dengan Rune yang ada ditangannya.

Dan mendaftarkan dirinya untuk memasuki dance club, itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berjalan kemading sekolah untuk mencari tahu tentang info tentang dance club dan kegiatan lainnya. Saat ia sedang mencari, tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah poster bernuansa biru dengan foto seorang gadis berambut biru panjang bergelombang dan poni yang menutupi keningnya disana, matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja dengan kecantikannya.

'Izayoi Miku~~~!' batin Jungkook dengan senang, seperti seorang fanboy yang sedang melihat idolanya atau mungkin memang itulah dia.

Izayoi Miku, seorang penyanyi wanita yang memulai debutnya 6 bulan yang lalu sukses membuat banyak fans diseluruh penjuru negri ini. tidak hanya itu, fansnya bahkan sudah melebihi para penyanyi senior hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan, dan katanya sekarang ia sedang mengadakan konser keliling, dan poster itu mengatakan kalau ia akan mengadakan konser di sebuah kota yang bernama _Casparia _pada hari senin, dan itu berarti 5 hari lagi.

'Itukan tidak jauh dari sini!?' Batin Jungkook makin bahagia namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya kembali murung.

'Tapi memangnya aku bisa pergi?' Batinnya lagi semakin sedih, ia semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan melupakan tentang dance club dan juga dirinya yang sudah telat menuju ke kelasnya.

"Jungkook!" Jungkook kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya melihat kearah orang yang menyapanya, Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo cepat kekelas sebelum kita terlambat" Tanpa meminta izin Baekhyun langsung menarik Jungkook membawanya kekelas pertama mereka yang kebetulan sama, Language.

.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan namaku adalah Zhang Yixing, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lord Lay" Ucap pria berdimple yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar pada murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk di tanah disebuah hutan di area Dungeon. Namjoon mendengarkan ocehan Lay dengan baik.

"Aku akan menjadi guru _Beast Mastery _kalian dan aku lebih suka jika kita praktik langsung dari pada teori, jadi kita pasti akan sering belajar diluar ruangan." Jelas Lord Lay kemudian ia berdiri dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak disana. Lay kemudian membuka kotak itu dan keluarlah makhluk seperti kunang-kunang dari sana.

"ini adalah Stingie Fireflies, Kunang-kunang yang sangat beracun tapi juga sangat bermanfaat dan dari tubuh mereka kalian bisa mendapatkan Fireflies Rune" Kunang-kunang itu pun bertebaran dilangit kemudian menyebar memasuki hutan.

"kita akan bermain Find Track, yaitu kalian harus mencari petunjuk dihutan ini dan setelah itu kalian harus menebak apa maksud dari petunjuk itu, Kunang-kunang itu sudah aku sihir agar mereka hanya berhenti pada petunjuk yang telah disiapkan. Jadi berjuanglah!" Kata Lay kemudian berubah menjadi Bat Form dan terbang entah kemana begitu pula dengan para murid yang menyebar untuk mencari petunjuk.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Jungkook tengah berada dikelas Language yang gurunya adalah Raisa. Mereka sudah hampir selesai dan sekarang tinggal membereskan barang-barang mereka

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tugas sebagai hadiah kepada kalian!" Raisa membagikan bahan tugas mereka

"Artikan tulisan yang ada difoto itu kemudian berikan pendapat kalian tentang apa yang ditulis disitu" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada difoto itu.

" Kelas selesai, silahkan kalian bubar~~"

.

.

Disuatu tempat dihutan yang ada didekat BMA, terlihat 2 orang namja tengah duduk dengan frustasi.

"YAAA! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menembus barier nya! Bahkan kekuatan penuh Runeku pun tidak bisa merusak sedikitpun barier itu! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Teriak salah seorang namja dengan nada tinggi yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat namja pendek namun berotot disebelahnya menutup telinga

"YA! Chen-hyung! Kalau kau terus berteriak tidak akan membuat kita bisa menembus barier mereka tapi hanya akan membuat mereka tahu keberadaan kita!" Ucap Namja pendek itu dengan kesal kepada Namja yang bernama Chen. Chen yang tidak mau kalah malah membuat pertengakaran diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti bertengkar ketika mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka, Mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara dengan posisi siaga. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka.

"Taeyang..." Desis Jimin

"Hai, Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Namja bernama Taeyang itu

"Seperti yang kau lihat Taeyang-sshi, kami berusaha untuk membuktikan kalau kami tidak bersalah jadi kami bisa kembali kedesa" Jawab Chen dengan lesu

"Lalu kenapa Taeyang-sshi ada disini?" Tanya Jimin yang merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Taeyang

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian itu tidak bersalah." Jawab Taeyang

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah semua sudah memutuskan kalau kami bersalah jadi kami harus meninggalkan desa dan anda, salah satu dari Great Chief, seharusnya dilarang membantu pengkhianat seperti kami" Cicit Chen dengan panjang namun Taeyang hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Tapi kalian bukan pengkhianat kan? Itulah kenapa kalian terus berusaha, iya kan?" Perkataan Taeyang sukses membuat Jimin dan Chen kehabisan kata-kata dan menyisakan kesunyian.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?" Tanya Taeyang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka

"Kami sudah mencoba memasuki kastil mereka tapi barier yang dipasang disana terlalu kuat, bahkan Lightning Rune ku pun tidak mampu merusaknya" Jelas Chen

"Aku mengerti, lebih baik sekarang kita lihat dulu seperti apa bariernya" Ucap Taeyang, mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Kabut, itulah cuaca sekolah ini, tidak pernah cerah meskipun beberapa kali sering hujan, namun kabut ini tidak pernah hilang. Seolah-olah melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang siap membunuh mereka ketika mereka keluar, tapi meskipun dipenuhi oleh kabut suasana di sekolah ini tetap indah dengan baik itu dengan interiornya atau pun kesan yang dibawa saat melihat sekolah ini. Bagi Jungkook yang tidak pernah melihat matahari dan hanya berhadapan dengan dunia malam karena appanya melarang dia untuk keluar pada siang hari. Suasana cerah seperti ini adalah hal yang langka baginya.

Sekarang ia dan Sehun sedang menikmati pemandangan disekitar Moon Fountain, dan tempat ini seperti taman lain disekolah ini bedanya adalah taman ini memiliki air macur yang sangat indah, dan bahkan di sisi Fountain ini terdapat gambar yang terbuat dari kristal yang akan bersinar sesuai dengan siklus bulan.

"Nanti malam adalah bulan sabit terakhir ya" Ucap Sehun saat melihat gambar kristal berbentuk bulan sabit terakhir bersinar redup dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"aku pernah mendengar kalau pancuran ini akan bersinar pada saat bulan purnama dan menggelap disaat bulan baru, aku jadi penasaran pasti indah sekali jika melihatnya bersinar." Ucap Jungkook sambil mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air Fountain itu, setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Sehun "Ayo kita pergi kesini bersama saat bulan purnama! Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun sih tapi kalau kau mau pergi kesini bersama aku akan menemanimu!" Jungkook hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menurutnya aneh. Jungkook mulai bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari kekuatan runenya sangat mengerikan bahkan bisa membuat Brother Complex seperti Sehun lebih mementingkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap Runenya, Jungkook memejamkan matanya kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

'O Phero Rune, The Rune of attractiveness, please Let go my Attractiveness and give them their sanity back'

Jungkook terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya sambil terus memejamkan matanya sampai tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ahh.. Maaf aku tidak tau kenapa malah jadi memelukmu" Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Salting.

"Tidak apa Hyung" Balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum membuat muka Sehun memerah melihat senyuman Jungkook.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak tugas hari ini! Harus mencari Gemstone dan juga mengartikan Phrasa ini!" Ucap Jungkook sambil memperhatikan foto yang ada ditangannya

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun yang tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang Jungkook

"Disana tertulis

_Oh The Rune of The Beast, Hear my plea as your relatives_

_With my soul that attached in this weak body, I beg you to Embed the rage to our blood_

_Burn ourBody with High Temprature, and fill our sanity with aspect of the creature of the rage._" Jungkook menyebutkan arti dari tulisan itu

" Waah kau hebat sekali! Aku saja tidak mengerti apa artinya ini!" Ucap Sehun yang kagum pada Jungkook yang bisa mengartikan tulisan aneh yang ada dalam foto ini

"Di Crystal Valley, kami wajib mempelajari tentang tulisan Ancient Rune, Jadi aku sedikit mengerti apa isinya" Jelas jungkook dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun

"Hyung, apa hyung tau tempat untuk mencari gemstone disekolah ini? Aku benar-benar bingung dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya!?" Teriak Jungkook frustasi

"Iya aku juga belum menemukan tempat untuk mencarinya, tugas dari guru Art of Magic benar-benar merepotkan!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi sementara Jungkook disebelahnya menghela nafas berat

" Gemstone...Gemstone..Gemstone..." Gumam Sehun dengan mata terpejam berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"AHA!" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Jungkook kaget dan ikut berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan -Kenapa-.

"Aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar Lady Anggun bilang kalau disekitar Magician Tower terdapat banyak Gemstone bertebaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dan itu mengganggunya." Ucap Sehun yang mengerti maksud tatapan Jungkook tadi yang sekarang tatapannya sudah berganti dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"T-Tapi Magician Tower itu dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh siswa" Ucap Jungkook yang ragu dengan keputusan Sehun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama kita bisa masuk dan kembali tanpa diketahui, lagipula kita kesana untuk membantu Lady Anggun membersihkan Gemstone yang mengganggunya" Jungkook hanya bisa memasang wajah speechless ketika mendengar tuturan dari Hyungnya yang satu ini. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jungkook, Sehun langsung menarik tangannya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Jadi ini bariernya" Ucap Taeyang ketika mereka sampai ditempat Barier tersebut , Chen dan Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"ini mungkin terlihat seperti kabut biasa tapi..." Chen kemudian mengambil langkah kedepan kemudian mengacungkan tangannya, dan muncul lambang berbentuk petir.

"Lightning Rune, berkahilah aku dengan Kilat listrikmu dan hancurkan dinding besar yang menghalangi jalan ku!"

Dari tubuh Chen memancar aliran listrik dan ketika Chen mengacungkan Jarinya kearah Kabut didepannya, Listrik tersebut langsung melesat masuk kedalam kabut tersebut. Tidak lama setelah listrik tersebut masuk, tiba-tiba dari dalam kabut tersebut memancarkan cahaya.

"Menghindar!" Teriak Jimin yang melihat Listrik Chen kembali dan menyerang mereka.

***DDUAAARRR**

Batang pohon yang ada di belakang mereka hangus terbakar dan membuat pohon itu tumbang.

"Kami tidak bisa menembus kabut ini! Kami sudah berusaha, mulai dari melewatinya bahkan menyerangnya dengan Lightning Rune ku, tapi tetap saja semua yang memasukinya kembali lagi." Jelas Chen pada Taeyang, Taeyang tidak merepon penjelasan Chen malah mendekati Kabut tersebut.

"Jangan menyerang kabutnya, Karena kabut ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh barier yang asli." Taeyang kemudian mengadahkan tangannya kelangit dan kepalanya kemudian bersinar dan dari sana keluar sebuah lambang berbentuk bola yang sedang beresonansi. Lambang tersebut kemudian berpindah ketadahan Taeyang.

"Howling Rune, Hancurkanlah barier ini dan bukakanlah aku jalan!" Lambang Howling Rune bersinar dengan terang dan seketika Kabut yang menghalangi mereka berkurang.

"Dengan begini kita bisa masuk, AYO!" Tanpa banyak tanya Jimin dan Chen langsung mengikuti langkah Taeyang

.

Taeyang, Jimin dan Chen sudah sampai didepan gerbang utama BMA, mereka berjalan dengan santai disana karena tidak ada satupun penjagaan digerbang utama ini.

"Mereka terlalu sombong dengan kekuatan mereka sampai-sampai tidak menempatkan penjagaan dimanapun, setelah ini mereka akan menyesali kesombongan mereka" Ucap Taeyang dengan sinis sambil melihat gerbang dihadapannya.

"Taeyang-sshi juga tidak boleh sombong terlebih dahulu, barier tadi membuktikan kalau kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka" Kata Jimin yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Taeyang.

"Beraninya kau mengatakanku sombong! Aku salah satu dari Great Chief di desa kita! Kalian tidak bisa menembus barier itu karena kebodohan kalian sendiri bukan karena kekuatan mereka yang kuat!" Ucap Taeyang emosi dan menyinggung perasaan Jimin dan juga Chen.

"Sudahlah, Kita tidak bisa bertengkar disini! Ini adalah markas musuh." Meskipun ia tersinggung mendengar perkataan Taeyang tapi Chen Tetap melerai Taeyang dan Jimin.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memimpin." Kata Taeyang yang mendapat dengusan dari Jimin namun tidak diindahkan oleh Taeyang.

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan memilih para Vampire yang akan kita culik, Jadi apa ada diantara kalian yang sempat mencium keberadaan makhluk dengan bau menjijikan itu?" Tanya Taeyang

"Aku sempat mencium vampire tadi, sepertinya berasal dari belakang sekolah ini..."Jimin menarik nafas sejenak

"Tapi baunya sedikit... errr... Aneh...?" Lanjut Jimin, Shen yang mendengar itu menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian bertanya

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Jimin hendak menjawab namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Taeyang

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang kita ha-" Perkataan Taeyang terhenti, ia terlihat kaget begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Chen. Mereka langsung berlari dan bersembunyi disemak belukar dan pohon yang ada disana

"Apa dia menyadari kita?" Tanya Chen sedikit khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja ada Vampire dibalik gerbang itu, tapi anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelum ia dibalik gerbang itu.

"Dia juga memiliki bau yang aneh" Gumam Jimin namun tidak dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi kita harus cepat! Jimin, pergilah ketempat vampire yang aku cium baunya tadi!" Tanpa banyak tanya Jimin langsung berlari meninggalkan Chen dan Taeyang

"Aku akan mengurusi Vampire dibalik gerbang itu, dan Chen aku punya tugas khusus untukmu" Chen hanya mengangguk dan tidak melihat seringai tipis yang terpasang di wajah Taeyang.

.

.

"WAAAAHH!"

Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dan Jungkook ketika melihat bangunan didepan mereka. Sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi kelangit, bahkan lebih tinggi dari pada menara asrama milik mereka.

"Tinggi sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat puncaknya" Ucap Sehun yang masih terpesona dengan bangunan didepannya ini.

"Iya tinggi sekali" Gumam Jungkook yang juga masih terpesona. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah melupakan tujuan utama mereka ada di Magician Tower ini, Ckckck.

***Cklek**

Mereka bersembunyi dibagian lain menara dengan kecepatan kilat yang mengalahkan kecepatan vampire tercepat sekalipun ketika mendengar suara pintu dihadapan mereka dibuka. Mereka mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari menara tersebut dan mereka melihat seseorang dengan jubah bertudung yang mereka yakin itu adalah si misterius Lady Anggun. tapi ia tidak sendiri, Ia bersama dengan seorang namja yang juga mengenakan jubah penyihir dengan rambut berwarna merah dan ia juga membawa Tongkat berwarna putih. Mereka mendekatkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Lady Anggun pada pria itu. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, meskipun mereka adalah orang kepercayaan Lady Sierra tapi tetap saja mereka adalah penyihir dan bukan Vampire, jadi Sehun harus bersiaga dan berhati-hati pada mereka. (Baca: bilang aja pengen nguping -_-)

"Xiumin, terus perhatikan kegiatan bintang-bintang itu dan catat hal-hal penting seperti yang tela aku instruksikan. Dan jangan gangu para BINTANG yang sedang berkelana diangkasa" Ucap Lady Anggun sambil menekankan pada kata Bintang diakhir sebelum meninggalkan namja bernama Xiumin yang kembali masuk kedalam menara.

"Fyuh.. Tadi hampir saja" Desah Sehun lega ketika kedua orang tadi telah pergi namun ketika ia ingin duduk, ia langsung kembali berdiri karena bokongnya tertusuk sesuatu. " AGHH.. Apa itu!" Sehun menunjuk kearah kristal berbentuk segienam runcing yang telah menusuk bokongnya.

" sepertinya ini Dragon's Bane, Permata ini ada di tingkat A yang langka. Tempat ini benar-benar hebat" Ucap Jungkook kagum kemudian mencabut kristal tersebut dari tanah, untung saja ia memiliki kekuatan vampir, jadi ia bisa mencabutnya dengan mudah.

"Mau langka atau tidak, Lady Anggun benar. Batu-batu itu sangat menganggu!" Ucap Sehun yang masih kesal

"Lihat itu Amethys! Kristal sihir tingkat C!" Ucap Jungkook yang tidak mengubris perkataan Sehun. Tidak mau kesal lama-lama, karena ia tau yang ada tugasnya malah tidak akan selesai jika ia masih kesal, Sehun ikut mencari kristal tadi bersama Jungkook.

"Sepertinya segini sudah cukup bagaimana dengan mu Jungkook?" Ucap Sehun yang mengambil 3 buah permata dan memasukannya kedalam kantung yang sudah mereka siapkan

"Aku juga sudah cukup!" Ucap Jungkook semangat, Ia mengambil sepuluh permata yang satunya terpaksa ia masukan ke kantung lain karena kantung yang dipersiapkannya tidak muat. Sehun yang sweatdropped melihat itu mengembalikan kesadarannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali" Dan mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook. Mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai dijalan setapak menuju kesekolah mereka, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika bau aneh masuk keindra penciuman mereka.

"Bau apa ini!" Ucap Sehun sambil menutup hidungnya begitu pula dengan Jungkook."Hyung lebih baik kita segera pergi, aku punya firasat buruk" Ucap Jungkook, namun belum sempat mereka melangkah pergi dihadapan mereka telah muncul namja pendek namun berotot dan menggunakan topi hitam terbalik, yang sedang berdiri dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Hyung..." Jungkook memasang kuda-kuda dengan ragu, tapi ia merasa kalau mereka akan terlibat pertarungan

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ia bukan manusia.." Desis Sehun

.

Di Back Garden, Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun panjang bernuansa merah-pink sedang menikmati pemandangan yang ada disana sebuah kursi taman dengan meja kecil dihadapannya yang ada disana sambil menyeruput secangkit teh hijau ditangannya. Saat ia sedang menikmati tehnya seorang namja berambut putih datang menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Namjoon kepada Princess Pink yang sedang duduk dengan santai

"Okay" Ucap Princess Pink namun tidak menolah kearah Namjoon dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel, sepertinya ia harus extra sabar menghadapi makhluk yang tidak jelas gendernya ini.

"Umm... Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan mu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan ragu, kali ini princess pink menoleh kearahnya dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanyanya ketika Namjoon sudah duduk disebelahnya. Namjoon kemudian mengeluarkan secarcik kertas yang isinya sebuah gambar lambang berbentuk serigala kepala dua yang menghadap ke dua arah. Pink menerima kertas tersebut dan melihat gambarnya dengan seksama

"Tadi dikelas Aku mendapatkan tugas dari Lord Lay untuk mencari dan mengartikan maksud dari benda-benda yang telah kami temukan." Jelas Namjoon

"Lalu kau berharap aku bisa membantumu mengartikannya dengan satu petunjuk..." Ucap Pink kesal yang tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Namjoon. Sebenarnya ia ingin Namjoon menjawab ia karena kenyataannya ia memang tahu hanya dengan satu petunjuk. Ckck!

" Maaf, Aku lupa. Tadi aku juga menemukan jejak kaki manusia, setelah itu jejak kaki makhluk aneh seperti anjing tapi lebih besar dan juga bulu binatang ini" Kata Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan pandangan kecewa dari Princess Pink.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya satu-persatu, yang pertama ini adalah lambang Beast Rune. Salah satu dari 27 True Runes, Runes yang mewakili _animalistic, Rage _dan _Passion_. Rune ini adalah salah satu senjata perang pembentuk pasukan seperti Blue Moon Rune, bedanya adalah jika Blue Moon Rune mengubah mereka menjadi vampire sedangkan Beast Rune mengubah mereka menjadi 'Kerabat' dari Rune ini. Pada Dunan Unification War, Ribuan nyawa telah dikorbankan untuk membangkitkan _The Relatives of Beast Rune_. Lalu bulu itu, itu adalah bulu dari serigala gunung. Untuk jejak kaki manusia, aku rasa itu memang jejak kaki manusia dan jejak kaki seperti anjing tapi aku rasa itu adalah jejak kaki kerabat dekat anjing namun diperbesar." Jelas Pink Panjang lebar sementara namjoon hanya menatap note catatan penting dari apa yang telah Pink bilang dengan bingung

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Pink yang kembali menyeruput tehnya sampai habis dan meletakan cangkirnya di meja disana.

"Serigala itu kerabat dekatnya anjingkan? Jadi aku rasa itu adalah jejak kaki serigala yang besar, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memikirkan hubungan antara Beast Rune, Jejak manusia dan Jejak serigala yang diperbesar" Ucap Namjoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedangkan Pink memutarkan matanya.

" Ck! Kaki manusia lalu kaki serigala itu sudah jelas artinya kalau ia bisa berubah antara Serigala dan manusia, lalu makhluk itu adalah salah satu dari kerabat Beast Rune, Sudah jelas kalau makhluk itu adalah-" Perkataan Pink terhenti ketika hidungnya menangkap sesuatu, Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius begitu pula dengan Namjoon, tidak lama mereka mendengar suara geraman. Serempak, mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas, sesosok makhluk besar dengan bentuk serigala namun ia bisa berdiri dan kedua tangannya sempurna dengan 5 jari yang terpisah seperti manusia.

"Werewolves" Desis Princess Pink dan Namjoon bersamaan

.

Taehyung sedang memandang gerbang yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan yang aneh, entah apa tujuannya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Tuhan dan Taehyung sendiri. Cukup lama ia memandang gerbang tersebut dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam sambil menunduk.

***BBUUGGHH**

Langkah Taehyung berhenti ketika mendengar suara seperti benda berat jatuh dibelakangnya yang diiringi nafas berat seperti nafas makhluk buas yang telah menemukan mangsanya. Dengan perlahan Taehyung melihat kearah makhluk itu sesosok serigala berwarna hitam gelap dengan mata berwarna kuning yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sial" Gumamnya

Tanpa membuang waktu makhluk itu langsung menerjang Taehyung namun dengan cekatan Taehyugn dapat menghidar dari serangan makhluk itu. Tapi saat ingin menghindar tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset dan itu sukses membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding benteng disana karena terkena serangan dari werewolves itu. Melihat Taehyung yang tak berdaya di sana, Werewolves itu langsung menerjang Taehyung kembali sementara Taehyung memejamkan matanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

***BUUGGHH**

"Kau Tidak apa?"

Taehyung membuka matanya dan melihat Lord Zelo sedang berdiri dihadapannya, ia melihat kearah makhluk yang terlempar jauh dari mereka mulai bangkit kembali.

"Kau bisa berdiri" Tanya Zelo, Taehyung berusaha menggerakan kakinya namun kakinya terasa terlalu lemas.

"Kau masih Shock ya.. Kalau begitu ya sudah aku akan membereskan makhluk ini sendiri" Ucap Zelo memasang kuda-kuda.

Makhluk itu kembali menyerang Zelo, namun Zelo langsung melempar makhluk itu menjauh dari Taehyung.

Zelo langsung menghajar makhluk itu tanpa ampun, namun makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk yang gampang dilawan, itu terbukti dengan luka besar yang ada dilengan Zelo. Luka itu membuat pukulan Zelo melemah namun ia masih tetap bertarung dengan sengit. Makhluk itu menerjang Zelo tapi ketika Zelo ingin menghindar makhluk itu lebih cepat dari Zelo dan langsung menggunakan cakarnya untuk melempar Zelo.

"AAGHH" Zelo terlempar dan menabrak salah satu pohon disitu sampai pohon itu tumbang. makhluk itu mendatangi Zelo dan berhenti diatas tubuhnya. Bukannya ketakutan, Zelo malah menyeringai melihat makhluk itu mendekatinya.

"Your the reaper in darkness, the one who eat all creature that lost in Dark, I call you here and hunt this creature down!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu diterjang oleh makhluk aneh berbentuk panjang seperti ular namun tidak dapat tersentu terlihat seperti bayangan berwarna hitam perkat dengan mulut dan mata yang tersembunyi disana. Makhluk itu terus menabrak tubuh werewolves itu, namun makhluk itu menembus tubuh werewolves itu dan setiap kali tubuh werewolves itu dilewati, setiap kali itu juga werewolve itu berteriak. Zelo mengacungkan tangannya dan membuka sebuah lubang dimensi disebelahnya, Makhluk hitam itu langsung masuk kedalam lubang itu meninggalkan werewolve yang sudah terkapar ditanah terluka parah.

" Sudah selesai." Zelo membalikan badannya untuk mencari Taehyung. Tanpa disadarinya makhluk itu menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap untuk meneriakan sesuatu

***AAAWWWOOOOOUUUU**

Gerakan Zelo langsung terhenti dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang namun sudah terlambat makhluk itu sudah berada dibelakangnya dan bersiap memukulnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lambang yang bersinar dikepala makhluk itu.

'Rune itu membuat kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat'

***BBUGGH**

Sekali pukulan, Zelo langsung terlempar sangat jauh dan mendarat di dinding benteng sampai membuat dinding itu retak. Dengan cepat Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati Zelo yang sudah tidak berdaya namun ketika ia ingin menyentuh Zelo gerakannya terhenti karena Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan menatapnya tajam.

.

" Pada hitungan ketiga, langsung berlari!" Ucap Sehun pada Jungkook, mereka memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari sambil sehun memegang tangan jungkook.

Entah kenapa, jantung Jimin sedikit berdesir tidak suka ketika melihat tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jungkook.

'Ternyata ada dua, dan yang berambut merah itu, baunya aneh...' Batinnya sambil melihat Sehun dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

"aku akan memulai menghitung" bisik Sehun

"TIGA!"

Eh?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak sadar namun pemandangan disekitarnya terus bergerak,'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. Tadi Sehun langsung menarik Jungkook dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung melewati Jimn dengan cepat. Jimin berdecak kesal melihat itu, entah karena mangsanya melarikan diri atau karena seseorang yang sedang digendong ala bridal.

"Mereka meremehkanku!" Desis Jimin kemudian ia langsung menggeram dan berteriak, tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu, tangan dan kakinya juga membesar dan cakar-cakarnya mulai memanjang. Jimin berubah menjadi sosok Werewolve berwarna Biru muda dengan perut dan mulut bawah berwarna putih. Jimin langsung mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

Vampire mungkin memiliki kecepatan yang sangat cepat, tapi untuk vampire pemula seperti Sehun ia pasti tidak bisa berlari seperti vampire-vampire yang sudah senior ditambah lagi ia sedang menggendong Jungkook. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk bisa menyusul Sehun, dan dengan cepat Jimin menggerakan tangannya untuk memukul Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun dan Jungkook terlempar Jauh kedalam hutan.

"Ugghh" Sehun dan Jungkook berusaha bangun setelah terlempar cukup kuat. Jimin sudah muncul didepan mereka dan langsung memukul Jungkook dan Sehun membuat mereka terpisah dan terlempar. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung berlari kearah Sehun yang sedang terbaring ditanah. Ia langsung memukul Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun dapat menghindar.

'Jika kena, aku akan mati' Batin Sehun ketika melihat tanah bekas pukulan Jimin yang sudah retak bahkan ada juga bagiannya yang menjadi bubuk.

Tidak membuang waktu, Jimin terus melancarkan serangannya pada Sehun namun Sehun berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan sesuatu, ia mengambil sebuah botol dari kantongnya. Kemudian ia melemparkan kantong itu tepat kemuka Jimin sampai botol itu pecah dan sukses membuat Jimin langsung mengamuk dan berteriak kencang sambil menutup hidungnya

"GGGGRRRAAAAAHHH" Jimin mengamuk sambil menutup hidungnya dan menandukkan kepalanya ke arah pohon-pohon disana, bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang.

Tidak membuang waktu Sehun langsung berlari kearah Jungkook.

"Itu adalah Minor Healing potion, aku gagal membuatnya, bukannya dapat menyembuhkan malah membuatnya mengeluarkan bau busuk. Hehehe..." Tawa Sehun tanpa dosa."Ayo kita kabur" Ajak Sehun namun Junkook menahan tangan Sehun dan berkata "Memangnya hyung tau kearah mana? Kalaupun kita bisa kabur mungkin saja makhluk itu membawa temannya" Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook "Terus kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Aku punya rencana." Jawab Jungkook kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sehun

.

Jimin yang sudah bisa kembali mencium langsung mencari keberadaan dua vampire yang diincarnya. Tapi mata Jimin tiba-tiba membulat ketika ia menemukan bau yang dicarinya. Bau aneh dari salah satu Vampire tadi.

'Baunya...Berubah...' Batinnya kemudian ia kembali menyesapi bau yang tersebar diudara

'Baunya begitu manis, sangat menarik, dan juga... menggairahkan.' Jimin langsung berlari dengan semangat kearah sumber bau itu kedalam hutan, dan diujung hutan itu ia bisa melihat Vampire yang dicarinya sedang berdiri tegak menatapnya, tatapan itu bukannya menakutkan Jimin tapi malah membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk mendapatkan Vampire itu. Jimin langsung berlari kearah Jungkook namun belum separuh jalan ia melangkah pohon-pohon disekelilingnya meledak dan membuat pohon-pohon itu berjatuhan kearah Jimin. Jimin ingin menghindar tapi bau yang menusuk hidungnya menghilangkan keseimbangan Jimin dan membuatnya tertimpa pohon-pohon itu.

"Kita Berhasil!" Teriak Jungkook bahagia

Sehun muncul dari balik salah satu pohon disana, karena terlalu girang Ia sampai memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Se...ss..saak" Ucap Jungkook dengan susah payah, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Mereka tertawa bersama.

***AAAWWWOOOOUUUU**

Lolongan itu sukses mebuat tawa Sehun dan Jungkook berhenti

"Suara itu... dia..." Gumam Jungkook terbata

"Lebih dari satu" Ucap Sehun dan Jungkook bersamaan

***KKRRAAAKK**

***AAAWWOUUU**

Jimin langsung melempar pohon-pohon yang menimpanya kesegala arah , Mereka berdua berusaha berlindung dari pohon-pohon yang melayang kearah mereka. Jimin yang telah terbebas berjalan perlahan kearah Sehun dan Jungkook yang lemas tak berdaya disana Jimin kemudian mengankat dan tubuh Jungkook yang masih mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menggoda baginya. Tapi secara tidak diduga sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul dan dari lingkaran itu muncul sesosok namja yang Sehun dan Jungkook tahu bernama Xiumin.

"S-syukurlah" reflek sehun mengucapkan itu karena ia merasa lega atas kemunculan Xiumin

"Jangan senang dulu, Karena bagaimanapun aku bukanlah vampire, aku adalah penyihir yang harus kau waspasai!" Ucapan Xiumin bagaikan pisau belati yang langsung menancap kejantungnya Sehun.

"Lagipula aku ditugaskan oleh Lady Anggun untuk membersihkan tempat ini dari para pengganggu yang akan merusak tempat ini" Timpal Xiumin kemudian ia mengacungkan Tongkat berwarna putih yang selalu dibawanya. Dari tangan kirinya muncul lambang True Frost Rune

"True Frost Rune! Show me your strenght! Freeze the water in air and release the rage that is in the Air And MAKE A BLIZZARD!"

Udara disekitar Xiumin berputar dengan cepat dan juga mulai bermunculan salju, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Badai Saljupun terbentuk.

"WWAAAAAHHH" Teriak Sehun dan Jungkook saat Badai Salju itu menerbangkan.

.

"Menyingkirlah!" Perintah Princess Pink pada Namjoon, setelah mengatakan itu tubuh dan juga sekeliling Pink terbakar oleh api. Pink kemudian mengacungkan jarinya pada werewolve yang ada didepannya api yang ada disekitarnya kemudian berkumpul keujung jari Pink dan membentuk sebuah bola api yang langsung ditembakkan kearah makhluk itu. Chen dapat menghindari bola tersebut tapi Pin tidak menembakannya sekali namun Pink terus menembakkannya kearah Chen.

Setelah menemukan kesempatan Chen langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas

"GGRRAAAAHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari langit diatas Pink muncul petir yang langsung menyambar Pink dengan kuat. Namun yang tersambar masih berdiri dengan tegak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan, petir yang menyambar Pink langsung menghilang.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri ini!" Rambut dan Pakaian Princess Pink terbakar oleh api dan perlahan-lahan merubah dirinya menjadi ssosok namja dengan Tuxedo Hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna Hitam dan juga sebuah pedang. Namjoon yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya namun keadaan sekarang ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertanya.

"I will Show you no mercy!" Ucap Pink kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya pada Chen tiba-tiba saja aura disana berubah menjadi mencekam. Dari kaki Chen muncul tanaman menjalar mengelilnginya, tanaman itu kemudian mengeluarkan kuncup bunga mawar yang perlahan-lahan mekar. Dan bunga itu bersinar dengan terang dan bunga-bunga itu memunculkan api dan membakar area disekitar sana yang apinya bahkan menjulang sampai kelangit. Chen yang berada dalam lingkaran api itu langsung tumbang tapi karena kulir werewolve itu kuat, Chen hanya mengalami luka dalam.

"Selesai" Ucap Pink, namun tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah.

"Mereka...Lebih dari satu.. Dua... tidak, Tiga..." Ucap Pink tidak jelas, Namjoon membulatkan matanya ketika ia dapat mencium bau tidak enak dari para werewolve di tiga tempat yang berbeda.

***AAWWWOOOOUUU**

Pink langsung mengacungkan pedangnya kembali, ia hendak merapalkan mantra namun ia kalah cepat dengan Chen yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan dari langit, muncul petir yang menyambar Chen membuat ledakan yang besar dan dengan terpaksa Princess Pink dan Namjoon menutup mata mereka untuk menghindari cahaya petir yang menyakitkan. Namun ketika mereka kembali membuka matanya, mereka sudah tidak melihat Chen disana lagi.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Ucap Princess Pink kesal, Namjoon mengelus punggung Pink untuk menenangkannya dan memang Pink tenang dengan elusan Namjoon, namun sedetik kemudian Pink langsung menepis tangan Namjoon dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ucap Princess Pink speechless dan overreacting

"Maaf..." Ucap Namjoon sambil menunduk

"Sudahlah... Kau, cari dewan guru yang ada disekitar sini dan laporkan hal ini! Aku merasakan sihir dari seseorang yang menyebalkan tadi!" Ucap Princess Pink yang kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar meninggalkan Namjoon.

.

.

Princess Pink sampai dijalan setapak menuju Magician Tower namun ia menemukan keganjilan karena jalan ini tiba-tiba saja bersalju, dan juga pohon-pohon disekitar tempat ini tumbang. Ia melihat kesekeliling mencari sesuatu namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan sedetik kemudian ia menggeram kesal. Ia kemudian mengacungkan tangannya dan memunculkan api berbentuk naga besar yang berkeliling untuk melelehkan timbunan salju disana. Pink terus melihat dengan seksama sampai ia menemukan seonggok(?) tubuh yang sedang tergeletak disalah satu pohon dan timbunan salju. Ia kemudian mendatangi sosok itu dan membalikan tubuh makhluk itu melihat sosok yang ia kenal bernama sehun memejamkan matanya

'Pingsan?' Pikirnya namun pemikirannya itu langsung dimentahkan oleh suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun

"ZZzzZZ..."

***TWITCH**

"CUKUP SUDAH! BANGUN KAU!" Tanpa ampun Princess Pink langsung menendang Sehun membabi buta yang membuatnya mau tak mau terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"YA! Hentikan! Sakit tau!" Ucap Sehun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar! Sekarang Ikut aku ada banyak yang harus kau jelaskan!"

.

Diruang Dewan Guru

.

"ada apa? Kenapa diadakan kumpul dadakan seperti ini!? Sebentar lagi jam 6! Jam pelajaran ku hampir habis" Ucap Himchan

"Tenanglah, kalau ini tidak penting tidak mungkin kita dikumpulkan secara mendadak oleh Lady Sierra!" Ucap Yongguk pada Himchan

Suasana yang tadinya berisik berubah tenang ketika Ladyi Sierra memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Lady Anggun.

"Baiklah kita akan langsung mulai rapat dadakannya, Zelo berikan laporanmu" Zelo langsung berdiri

"Saat aku sedang berjaga tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bau aneh yang muncul dari gerbang karena itu aku langsung melakukan pengecekan dan saat aku melakukan pengecekan. Aku menemukan salah seorang murid yang bernama Taehyung diserang oleh mereka! Lycan! Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Cuma dia yang diculik!" Ucap Zelo kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

"APA TAEHYUNG DICULIK!?" Teriak J-Hope

"Kau berisik sekali Hoseok" Ucap Jongup tanpa beban

"Apa! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" J-Hope ingin menyerang Jongup namun ia ditahan oleh Daehyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dan kau juga Zelo, sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah begitu! Dikalahkan oleh makhluk seperti mereka! MANA HARGA DIRIMU sebagai kepala keamanan diAkademi ini! Seharusnya kau yang diculik!"

"Kau-"

***BRAAKK**

"Kalian berisik!" ucap Lady Sierra sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras ruangan itu langsung berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin memberikan laporan?" Tanya Sierra tenang. Kali ini GD berdiri

"Yang Menyerang Zelo adalah salah satu dari Five Werewolves Great Chief, mereka memiliki Howling Rune yang diwariskan turun-temurun. Jadi wajar jika kepala keamanan sekalipun tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah." Ucap GD

"Baiklah ada yang lain?"Princess Pink langsung berdiri

" mereka ada 3, dan satu diantaranya menyerangku dan yang lainnya menyerang Zelo dan juga Dua murid yang berada diluar kastil."

"Ada murid yang berada diluar kastil? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Lay dengan heran

"Ya dan mereka berdua bernama Jungkook dan Sehun, mereka berhadapan dengan satu werewolve lainnya"

"Mereka kan murid kelas satu, Apalagi Sehun, Dia kan tidak ahli dalam membuat ramuan dipelajaranku, membuat obat penyembuh luka yang gampang saja malah ia rubah menjadi racun. Aku bersyukur ia tidak meledakkan kelasku" Ucap Himchan yang sekaligus curcol membuat seluruh dewan guru memandangnya sweatdropped.

"Maaf" Ucapnya ketika ia menyadari tatapan dari yang lainnya

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak berdua, ada orang lain bersama mereka"

"Oranglain? Siapa?" Tanya Lady Sierra

"He's Lady Anggun's Pupil, Xiumin. Tapi bukannya menolong ia malah menyerang mereka semua dengan timbunan salju dan membuat murid bernama Jungkook berhasil diculik!"Jelasnya dengan sedikit emosi

"Apakah anda ada pembelaan untuk murid anda Lady Anggun?" Ucap Pink sinis

"Aku tidak, tapi Xiumin mungkin" Ucapnya, sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul disebelah Lady Anggun dan Xiumin muncul dari dalam lingkaran itu

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Lady Anggun, kalau aku harus menyingkirkan semua yang dapat mengganggu Area Magician Tower" Ucap Xiumin langsung to the point

"Tapi kau malah membuat masalah bertambah rumit!? Kenapa kau tidak menolong mereka saja!?" Balas Pink dengan kesal

"Tugasku adalah menjaga Magician Tower, bukan mengurusi Vampire tersesat, maaf tapi aku masih banyak urusan" Balas Xiumin yang kemudian menghilang didalam lingkaran cahaya

"Dasar anak itu!"

"Cukup!" Ucap Sierra tegas membuat Pink kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah aku rasa kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukankan?"

.

Sementara itu di luar ruang rapat

.

Disana Sehun, Tao dan Namjoon sedang menunggu, dari arah lain dua orang namja terlihat berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap Baekhyun yang baru datang kesana heboh, ia bersama dengan Luhan.

"Sehun kau kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya Luhan langsung mendekat kearah Sehun sambil menyentuh lukanya.

"Aww.. Sakit Hyung!" Ucap Sehun ketika ia merasa sakit luka dikepalanya disentuh oleh Luhan

"ini semua gara-gara si bodoh ini, coba saja ia mengikuti pelajaran bela diri dari Lord GD dengan serius ia pasti bisa melindungi Jungkook!" Bentak Tao kesal pada Sehun, bagi Sehun perkataan Taoi bagaikan entah pisau belati keberapa yang menusuk Jantungnya.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu! Biar bagaimanapun itu bukanlah keinginan Sehun untuk menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini! Kau tdak berhak menyalahkannya!"Lagi-lagi, perkataan Luhan semakin menohok Sehun, membuatnya menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah! Pertengkaran tidak akan berguna sekarang! Lebih baik kita memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung dan Jungkook" Namjoon melerai Luhan dan Tao yang sedang bertengkar dan kembali duduk sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Kita akan mengejar mereka!"Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua menatapnya

"T-tapi kita belum tau keputusan para gurukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Semakin lama mereka mengambil keputusan, semakin jauh juga mereka membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook"

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kita akan mengejar mereka sekarang! Siapa yang mau ikut!?" Ucap Namjoon membuat keputusan

"Aku ikut, dan akan kupastikan aku juga ikut, Karena bagaimanapun juga ini tanggung jawabmu" Ucap Tao pada Sehun

"Iya aku ikut" Sehun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Tao, tapi apayang dikatakan Tao itu memang benar.

"Kalau Sehun ikut aku juga ingin ikut" Ucap Luhan

"Baiklah, Baekhyun bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Namjoon pada Baekhyun

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku ikut!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Tapi kita harus meninggalkan seseorang untuk memberitahukan guru..." Ucap Luhan gusar

"Biar aku saja" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan temannya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Matanya membulat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang mampu memutuskan pandangan mereka sampai Namjoon berdehem.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian, tapi jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan aku dan temanku Jongin siap membantu" Ucap orang itu

"Tunggu kenap-"

"GGYAA!" Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena teriakannya sendiri

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku Chanyeol!?" Desis Jongin geram

"Terima kasih, Aku mengandalkanmu" Ucap namjoon yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama namun sebelum pergi Baekhyun berhenti sebentar dihadapan Chanyeol

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi gagap sambil menunduk mukanya sudah sangat memerah sekarang

"S-Sama-sama" Jawab Chanyeol yang juga menjadi gugup karena tingkah imut Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua menyusul teman-temannya

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada baekhyun, bahkan ia masih menatap kepergian baekhyun meskipun orangnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jongin tiba-tiba menyikutnya "ada apa!?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang menyikutnya, bukannya menjawab Jongin malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"YA! Berhenti menatapku!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memukul Jongin

"HAHAHAHA..."

.

.

TBC/End?

.

.

**AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAIIII! Fyuhh...**

**Yes, nah sekarang di chap ini L udah ngereveal 2 orang pemeran utama lainnya yaitu Jimin dan Chen~~~.**

**Sebenernya L sedikit kecewa... soalnya L pengennya bikin kemunculan Jimin itu sedikit romantis fluff gimana~~ gitu sama Jungkook~~ #oppss.**

**Yah tapi inilah yang terbaik yang bisa L bikin dichapter ini. tapi L berharap chap ini bisa memuaskan reader sekalian dan juga bisa mempertahankan para reader yang udah baca ff ini! L Ga mau kehilangan para Reader lagi TT^TT ...**

**Saatnya balas review**

**[middleight]: makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku! Aku seneng banget kalau ada yang seneng baca ff ini, kapan Vhope jadian? Lihat saja nanti, masih banyak bintang dilangit yang siap membantu atau mengganggu mereka**

**[SHINeexo]: Makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku! Dan makasih juga udah mau review! Kalau mau review yang lainnya juga boleh kok :3. Emang sih disini aku ga bikin Hyun family moment soalnya bakalan susah, kalau mau aku bikin ff lain yang ada hyun familynya kok #promosi. Aku udah masukin dikit Chanbaek kok dichap ini, tapi mungkin ga bakal banyak soalnya untuk beberapa chap kedepan aku bakalan fokus ke BTS couple dulu. Tapi tetep tungguin yaa! Oh iya misteri apa yang dipegang Taehyung! Silahkan nantikan di Chap depan!**

**[Arinykyu21]: masalah lanjut atau engganya sih itu tergantung para reader dan mood aku... tapi makasih ya udah mau baca ff aku aku bakalan berusaha buat tetep lanjut kok**

**Sekian balesan review dari L! Tungguin Chap depan ya!**

**Dont Forget to Review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kita akan mengejar mereka!"Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua menatapnya_

"_T-tapi kita belum tau keputusan para gurukan?" Tanya Luhan_

"_Semakin lama mereka mengambil keputusan, semakin jauh juga mereka membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook"_

"_Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kita akan mengejar mereka sekarang! Siapa yang mau ikut!?" Ucap Namjoon membuat keputusan_

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAAAIII SEMUAAA! KETEMU LAGI SAMA AUTHOR YANG SUPER KETJEH #Plaaak dan guanteng #dilempar reader. Akhirnya ff ini telah sampai disaat yang L suka, yaitu kemunculan Jimin~~~ dan juga semua member Exo udah direveal... sekarang tinggal satu member lagi dari BTS yang bakalan direveal segera, yaitu mang aguS! #dilemparARMY. Dan di chap kemarin L juga udah munculin makhluk malam lain yang memiliki nama Lycan! Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Werewolves! Entah kenapa L ngerasa Jimin cocok banget jadi Lycan apa lagi pas ngeliat MV 'Danger' udah deh, L langsung mutusin si Jimin pasti jadi Lycan yang super berotot. Tapi L sedikit sedih soalnya batuk L ga sembuh-sembuh jadi L susah mikir deh... TT^TT. Tapi kayanya pikiran L bakalan lancar lagi soalnya L udah ngeliet video adegan Jikook yang di video itu si Jimin pengen ngasih Jungkook ciuman tapi Jungkooknya langsung nolak dan Jimin Cuma nyengir-nyengir ga jelas! XD #plaak.**

**Ya udah dari pada lama mending langsung aja, semoga reader dapat menikmati chap ini.**

"**..." Talk**

'**...' Batin/Telepati**

**Happy Reading and Review**

**.**

**.**

_**Beauty and The Beast**_

.

.

"APAA!? Mereka pergi mengejar Taehyung dan Jungkook!?" Teriakan merdu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Princess Pink sementara orang yang ditanya hanya bisa menerima serangan telak ditelinganya.

"I...iya m-mereka sudah pergi dari... sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit tergagap setelah mendengar suara yang bagai singa mengaum, perjuangan cinta itu memang sulit. Eh!? Cinta!? Entahlah~~. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyengir geje dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya aneh.

"A-anak ini... Jangan-jangan dia sudah gila. Hopie kita harus segera melaporkan ini ke Lady Sierra" Ucap Pink pada Lord Hope, namun ketika mereka ingin kembali keruangan dewan guru yang masih mengadakan rapat sebuah suara menintrupsi mereka

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Pink dan Hope mengalihkan perhatian mereka kesumber suara, dan mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis muda cantik dengan surai berwarna putih indah seputih sinar bulan purnama dan mata yang merah semerah ruby bersama dengan seorang yeoja dengan jubah dan tudung disebelahnya. "Ini sudah 3 jam sejak insiden penculikan itu terjadi, aku rasa mereka sudah sampai disekitar Siren Village. Bahkan untuk para werewolve, membutuhkan paling cepat 1 hari untuk sampai kedesa mereka yang ada di teritori Dunan." Sierra membalikan tubuhnya dan mengambil berkas yang diserahkan oleh Lady Anggun. "Wilayah Highland berada di dataran tinggi dan jalan menuju Dunan dijaga oleh pasukan Highland jadi satu-satunya cara mereka menuju Dunan hanyalah dengan melewati lembah dan tebing secara langsung. Dan aku yakin jalan yang akan mereka ambil menuju Dunan adalah jalan yang sama mereka memasuki Highland dan tempat itu adalah tempat yang kau investigasi lagi..." Sierra mennyerahkan berkas yang dipegangnya kembali ke Lady Anggun."... Berdasarkan hasil pengamatan Anggun, matahari akan terbit lebih pagi hari ini." Perkataan Sierra sukses membuat tidak hanya Jhope dan Pink namun juga 2 murid yang ada disana.

"Tunggu itu artinya-"

"_Lesser Vampire_ seperti mereka mungkin bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari diKastil ini karena aku menggunakan kekuatan Blue Moon Rune, tapi diluar sana? Itu pasti akan menyusahkan mereka, atau bahkan membakar mereka." Lanjut Sierra memotong perkataan J-Hope

"Aku akan pergi mengejar mereka!" Tanpa berpikir lagi Jhope langsung mengambil langkah untuk pergi namun dengan terpaksa langkahnya harus terhenti(lagi) Karena mendengar suara dari Anggun

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengirim(?) Xiumin untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan pada mereka." Ucap Anggun

"Apa kau yakin ia tidak akan membuat masalah kali ini?" Tanya Pink dengan nada yang sinis

"..." Anggun menatap Pink lama, namun dengan cepat ia langsung beralih kembali ke J-Hope

"Aku akan men_teleport_mu ke tempat dimana Xiumin akan mengantar para murid-murid itu, dan berdasarkan informasi dari Xiumin para serigala itu sudah sampai di lembah, begitu juga dengan Xiumin dan anak-anak itu." Jelas Anggun

"Aku mengerti, Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi" Ucap Jhope dengan semangat sekaligus khawatir

"Ikut aku" Anggun langsung melenggang pergi dari sana dan diikuti oleh J-Hope meninggalkan Sierra yang sedang menatap Pink mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut dengannya?" Akhirnya Sierra memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka, Pink hanya menatap Sierra tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata

"Apa kau yakin? Hoseok mungkin kuat untuk menghadapi satu serigala pemimpin, tapi ia pasti akan kesulitan jika menghadapi 3 werewolves sekaligus." Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mengepalkan tangannya

"Dia membutuhkanmu Jin" Ucap Sierra sambil menggenggam tangan Jin.

Nyaman.

Itulah yang Jin rasakan ketika tangan penyelamatnya menggenggam tangannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Nadi Sierra yang memompa darah ditubuhnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, darahnya mungkin mengalir tapi Jantung dan nadinya tidak memompa darah mereka, karena selama ia masih memiliki 'Kutukan' itu, jantungnya tidak akan pernah berdetak lagi.

"D-dia tidak membutuhkanku!" Ucap Jin sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Bahkan saat aku dan dirinya berkelana... aku...akulah yang selalu merepotkannya...aku begitu lemah" Jin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sierra

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan tunjukan padaku dan juga 'kutukan'mu kalau kau sudah berkembang dan menjadi kuat" Ucap Sierra meyakinkan Jin

"Pergilah, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan 3 vampire lucu itu~~" Lanjut Sierra sambil tersenyum jahil ke Jin membuatnya bersemu merah

"Terima kasih Lady Sierra, Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Ucap Jin sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi menyusul Anggun dan J-Hope, Sierra yang melihat kelakuan vampire'nya' itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris

"Semoga kutukan kalian akan segera berakhir" Gumamnya pelan

.

Sementara itu 2 orang yang terlupakan sedari tadi terus saja berbisik-bisik ga jelas selama percakapan

"Kau dengar itu!? Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" Bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol

"Baekhyun? Siapa dia?"

*PLEETAAKK

Satu buah jitakan melayang keatas kepala Chanyeol,"Namja manis yang kau sukai bodoh!" Ucap Jongin tapi perkataan dan reaksi Chanyeol selanjutnya justru malah membuat Jongin semakin kesal "Whoah, Kai, kau hebat sekali! Bagaimana kau tau namanya!?" Tanya Chanyeol sengan sangat Exited

*PLETAK *PLETAK

Dua Jitakan mendarat diatas kepala Chanyeol membuat sang empunya kepala meringis pelan. "Kemana saja kau selama ini!?" Bisik Jongin yang makin gemas dengan temannya yang satu ini. Biasanya dia tidak sebodoh ini namun jika sudah mengenai namja yang bernama baekhyun itu, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi makhluk paling idiot sedunia."Sudah! sekarang kita mau bagaimana? Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol."Tentu saja kita akan ikut menolongnya!"

Jongin melihat sebentar kearah Sierra yang sedang menatap kepergian Princess Pink kemudian ia mengangguk ke Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan mereka mengendap-endap untuk pergi dari sana seperti maling pakaian yang sedang maling dibelakang pemilik pakaian, mereka mengendap endap dengan sangat lihai seolah-olah mereka sudah biasa melakukannya dan..

*GRAB

"Mau kemana kalian~~?"

Gagal...

Sierra menarik kerah kardigan belakang mereka. Jangan salah, meskipun badannya kecil tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku punya tugas khusus untuk kalian berdua~~" Ucap Sierra pada mereka berdua dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka berdua ditarik oleh Sierra.

.

.

*BRUK

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Luhan yang berlari disebelah Sehun saat melihat tubuh Sehun kembali jatuh.

Baekhyun dan Namjoon yang tidak jauh dari sana langsung berhenti dan meneriakkan kepada Tao yang berlari paling depan untuk berhenti. Mereka semua langsung berkumpul didekat Luhan yang sedang membantu Sehun untuk duduk."Kita harus beristirahat sebentar" Tao mendengus tidak suka."Kita baru istirahat 30menit yang lalu!" Ucap Tao sinis kemudian berbalik, Luhan yang tidak terima atas perkataan Tao langsung berdiri dan menariknya untuk berhadapan."Apa masalahmu!? Sehun itu tidak sekuat dirimu jadi wajar kalau ia sudah kelelahan! Kau tidak bisa menganggap semua orang sekuat dirimu!" Ucap Luhan dengan keras."Dia lemah karena kau memanjakannya! Lihat bahkan Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil seperti itu saja masih belum kelelahan! Ditambah lagi kita ini Vampire! Bukan manusia yang lemah!" Ucapan Tao sukses menusuk ke ulu hati Sehun.

"KAU-"

"Sudah-lah Luhan-hyung" Potong Sehun yang sedang berusaha berdiri, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memegangnya."Sehun kau masih lelah lebih ba-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semakin lama kita diam semakin jauh kita dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat" Ucap Sehun, namun ketika ia ingin berjalan tubuhnya kembali Jatuh untung saja Luhan dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya."Kau lihatkan! Ia tidak bisa berjalan!" Sebenarnya Tao sedikit iba dengan Sehun tapi ia tau jika ia bersikap seperti Luhan, mereka akan semakin tertinggal jah dan Sehun tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa. Ya ini untuk kebaikannya.

Tao berjongkok membelakangi Sehun."Aku akan menggendongmu" Sehun menatap punggung Tao kemudian berkata "Tidak usa-""Jangan membantah! Kalau kau hanya merepotkan kami lebih baik kau tinggal saja! Sekarang naiklah!" Potong Tao yang langsung menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya dengan paksa."Sekarang bisakah kita pergi, Leadernim" Ucap Tao

"Ne, Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Namjoon.

Namun ketika mereka hendak pergi, langkah mereka kembali terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja lingkaran cahaya muncul dihadapan mereka.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Sehun kesal setelah mengenali sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"kenapa Sehun?" Ucap Luhan bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sehun yang tadinya lesu menjadi berapi-api seperti sekarang. "Dia! Dia! Yang membuat Jungkook tertangkap!" Ucap Sehun lantang, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya langsung menatap Sehun bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ketika aku diserang oleh serigala itu, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan menerbangkan kami semua dengan badai salju!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Xiumin mengilat tajam –minus Namjoon-

"Aku melakukan itu atas perintah Lady Anggun untuk menyingkirkan seluruh Area Magician Tower dari gangguan. Jadi karena itulah aku menyingkirkan kalian." Ucap Xiumin datar, dan itu menimbulkan kedutan didahi Sehun.

"Kau! Kenapa harus menyingkirkan kami juga!? Kami bukan pengganggu disana!?" Ucap Sehun yang masih kesal sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Tao dan itu membuat teriakan kesal tidak suka keluar mulus dari bibirnya

"Pertama, kalian telah melanggar peraturan untuk tidak memasuki wilayah Magician Tower jika tidak ada urusan sangat penting dan yang kedua, MELEDAKKAN pohon di tempat yang masih wilayah Magician Tower. Apa kelakuan kalian itu bukanlah sebuah GANGGUAN?" Perkataan Xiumin sukses membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Melihat Sehun diam seperti itu Xiumin menyeringai puas merasa telah mengalahkan bocah yang notabenenya ratusan tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau masih ingin berdebat, aku bisa saja meladeninya dan membuatmu malu sampai setengah mati, tapi berhubung aku masih harus melaksanakan tugas dari Lady Anggun. Itu juga kalau kau masih mau menyelamatkan temanmu tepat waktu" Belum sempat Sehun membalas perkataan Xiumin, ia sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Tugas apa? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon."Tentu saja ada, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menemui penghisap darah seperti kalian." Ucap Xiumin masih dengan nada sombongnya."Kenapa? Kau takut pada kami?" Sepertinya Sehun masih belum puas untuk mencari masalah dengan penyihir yang ada dudepannya ini, bagi Sehun Xiumin hanya seorang manusia yang sombong yang tidak lebih kuat darinya. Belum tau aja Xiumin itu bisa ngebikin dia jadi bener-bener 'abadi' sampe ga bisa bergerak, udah lupa kali ya siapa yang nerbangin dia pake badai salju...

"Takut? Pada kalian? Jangan bercanda, bahkan kalian semua yang ada disini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Xiumin menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar dan Namjoon tau hal itu, karena tadi Xiumin sempat merasakan kekuatan sihir Xiumin yang sangat kuat yang sepertinya sengaja Xiumin lepaskan untuk menunjukan seberapa besar kekuatannya.

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah! Memangnya apa yang ditugaskan Lady Anggun padamu?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kesal setengah mati karena sudah dua kali amarahnya harus teredam karena dari tadi amarah yang sudah sampai dileher harus ditelannya kembali bulat-bulat.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk membantu kalian mengejar teman kalian yang dibawa anjing gila itu." Ucap Xiumin

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku akan menggunakan sihir teleportasi, melingkarlah disekelilingku" semua bergerak mengelilingi Xiumin membentuk lingkaran mengikuti instruksi Xiumin.

"Apa benar kita bisa mempercayainya?" Gumam Sehun

"Entahlah, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayainya kan? Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka" Ucap Luhan yang berdiri disebelah Tao.

"Bersiaplah" Xiumin mengacungkan tongkatnya kelangit tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola cahaya besar diatas tongkat itu, bola itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar sampai membentuk setengah bola (setengahnya lagi berada didalam tanah), menelan mereka semua masuk kedalam bola tersebut tersebut.

.

*ZZIIINNGG

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya besar muncul disuatu tempat, dari dalam lingkaran itu muncul 6 orang namja, 5 diantaranya bukan manusia dan 1 orang lagi bukan manusia biasa. Baekhyun dan yang lain melihat kesekeliling, mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas namun ketika mereka menghadap kebelakang, sebuah hutan yang gelap sedang menanti.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Namjoo pada Xiumin

"Kita berada di lembah perbatasan yang memisahkan Dunan dan Highland dan ini adalah jalur yang diikuti oleh serigala itu. Sebaiknya kalian cepat sebelum serigala itu semakin menjauh." Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang Xiumin heran."Kau tidak ikut? Kenapa tidak menteleportasi kami langsung ke tempat serigala itu berada saja?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi "aku hanya ditugaskan Lady Anggun untuk membantu kalian MENGEJAR serigala itu, BUKAN membantu kalian MENGURUSI serigala itu." Jawab Xiumin sambil menekankan dibeberapa kata. "Lebih baik kalian cepat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan lagi. Tugasku sudah selesai." Setelah selesai mengatakan itu Xiumin langsung menggunakan _teleport_ dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia benar. Kita harus cepat!" Ucap Namjoon, yang lain mengangguk kemudian mereka semua langsung melangkah tanpa rasa takut kedalam hutan seperti seorang pemberani

"Aku takut..." Cicit Sehun namun bisa didengar oleh Tao yang sedang menggendong Sehun. Tao tiba-tiba menyeringai licik, lalu sedetik kemudian ia langsung menambah kecepatannya

"HHHWWWWAAAAA!"

dan posisi mereka yang awalnya di paling belakang berubah menjadi paling depan.

.

Sudah 10 menit mereka memasuki hutan ini, sebelumnya mereka sempat mencium bau dari serigala tapi karena penciuman vampire tidak sebagus werewolve kecuali soal darah mereka tidak bisa memastikan dimana keberadaan werewolve itu Jadi mereka hanya mengejar kearah dimanaa bau itu semakin menguat sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sesosok manusia dari jauh dan anehnya semua bau berasal dari sosok itu ditambah lagi sosok itu membawa sesuatu seperti manusia dibahunya namun mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa yang dibawanya karena posisi pria itu membelakangi mereka. Namun ketika sosok itu menghadap kearah lain mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dibawa oleh namja itu.

"Taehyu-mmpphhff" Mulut Sehun langsung dibekap oleh Baekhyun saat ia hampir menyebut nama Taehyung sambil berteriak, namun sepertinya pria tersebut dapat mendengar teriakan Sehun sebelumnya dan berjalan kearah mereka, untung saja mereka dapat bersembunyi dengan cepat. Taeyang berhenti diantara pohon-pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi, tiba-tiba saja ia menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa menyembunyikan bau kalian yang menjijikkan!?" Seru Taeyang, bahan dengan suaranya saja bisa membuat Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan gemetar ketakutan, sementara Namjoon dan Tao berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan makhluk yang sepertinya sangat kuat ini.

"Tunjukkan diri kalian atau..." Taeyang mengubah posisi V menjadi mencekiknya dari belakang membuat yang dicekik merintih."..Kupatahkan Lehernya!" Tanpa ada pilihan lain, mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Taeyang mendengus ketika melihat makhluk-makhluk yang akan menjadi lawannya kemudian ia melepaskan cekikannya pada V membuat V jatuh ketanah.

"Jadi mereka mengirimkan kalian? murid-murid yang bahkan masih belajar merangkak!?" Taeyang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran para vampire itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengirimkan vampire-vampre muda seperti ini untuk mati dihadapannya. Sekarang Taeyang benar-benar yakin kalau para vampire itu benar-benar harus dimusnahkan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main" Tiba-tiba saja Taeyang mengerang keras dan otot-otonya membesar bahkan terlihat urat-uratnya menyembul dengan jelas di leher dan lengannya.

Merasakan pertanda buruk Namjoon dan yang lain mundur agak jauh dari Taeyang namun mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Taeyang berubah menjadi sesosok manusia serigala yang besar berwarna Hitam pekat. Nafas makhluk itu mengeluarkan asap menandakan betapa panasnya tubuh makhluk itu.

*gulp

Luhan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia teringat akan betapa tidak bergunanya ia ketika di Colloseum tapi kali ini ia yakin ia tidak akan berakhir sama seperti waktu itu karena ia sudah mempunyai 'itu'. Taeyang diam tidak bergerak.

*AAWWOOOO

Dengan tiba-tiba Taeyang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang Baekhyun, tapi reflek Baekhyun langsung berubah ke _Bat Form_nya dan menghindar dari serangan Taeyang. Luhan dan Namjoon mengikuti Baekhyun berubah menjadi kelelawar. Namun ada yang aneh bagi Luhan.

'Sehun kemana?' Batin Luhan sambil melihat kesekeliling ketika tidak menemukan kelelawar Sehun, matanya membuat ketika melihat kebawah, Sehun masih dibawah bersama Tao.

**Tao's PoV**

"Kau bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar" Tanyaku pada namja yang sedang aku gendong ini, aku merasakan gelengan pelan dan juga kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulutnya.

Sial! Kalau begini baik aku ataupun dia tidak ada yang bisa kabur! Dan mustahil untuk bertarung sambil menggendongnya ditambah lagi sepertinya dia bukan lawan yang mudah, bahkan berlaripun hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja.

Meskipun begitu... Aku harus melindungi dia dan mengalahkan Serigala jadi-jadian didepanku! Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung! Karena jika tidak... aku akan mengecewakan master!

Karena itulah aku harus!

**Tao's PoV End**

Melihat 2 mangsa empuk dihadapannya, Taeyang langsung menerjang mereka namun Tao dengan dapat menghindar dengan cekatan meskipun sambil menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya. Tapi Tao tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat karena Taeyang tidak berhenti sedetikpun untuk menyerangnya, Tao benar-benar harus berjuang keras menghindari serangan dari Taeyang.

'apa yang harus kita lakukan!? Kita tidak bisa diam saja!?' Telepati Baekhyun

'Aku tau, tapi jika kita turun. Kita hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuknya saja. Seandainya kita bisa menahannya sementara dan langsung membawa Taehyung. Ditambah lagi kita tidak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka dalam wujud seperti ini' Ucap Namjoon yang juga khawatir Tao akan membuat kesalahan ketika menghindar dan tamatlah riwayat mereka.

'Eh? Kenapa? Padahal aku sering berbicara dengan Sehun dalam wujud seperti ini...' Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan imut meskipun dalam wujud kelelawar

'Apa!?' Ucap Namjoon Shock mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun. Segalanya sesuatu tentang Bat Form akan mereka pelajari di Vampiric Vigor dan nama pelajaran itu disebut _Synchronization_, dan tekhnik untuk melakukan Telepati ke mereka yang tidak dalam bentuk kelelawar membutuhkan konsentrasi, anehnya mereka bahkan BELUM mempelajari itu.

Dari mana ia tau semua tentang pelajaran yang bahkan belum dipelajarinya? Tanyakan pada Princess aneh yang selalu saja menemuka kesempatan untuk mengajarinya hal baru.

'Aku akan menahannya selama yang aku bisa! Bawalah Taehyung selama itu' Ucap Luhan menydarkan Namjoon dari lamunanya, Luhan langsung turun dan berubah kembali ke bentuk asalnya

'Baekhyun! Aku kan membawa Taehyung! Dan kau amatilah kami dari atas sini dan jadilah penghubung antar kami semua! Mengerti!?'

'Mengerti Namjoon-Hyung!' Baekhyun terus melihat dari atas. Taeyang masih sibuk mengeincar Tao dan Sehun sementara itu ditempat lain Luhan sudah bersiap-siap dan Namjoon yang masih dalam bentuk kelelawarnya juga sudah bersiaga didekat Taehyung.

'Tao! Sehun! Luhan-hyung akan menghentikan gerakannya, sementara itu buatlah ia sibuk agar tidak melihat Luhan-hyung' awalnya Tao heran darimana datangnya suara itu tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya karena Taeyang tidak membiarkannya mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun. Luhan memperhatikan gerakan Taeyang dengan seksama, menunggu kesempatan saat Taeyang lengah dan ketika Taeyang ingin menyerang Tao dengan kekuatan penuh, dengan cepat Luhan langsung mengacungkan tangannya kearah Taeyang.

"Wahai Rune Kegelapan yang ada di tubuhku! Bantulah aku dan telan makhluk menjijikan itu kedalam kegelapan!"

Dari bawah tubuh Taeyang muncul tangan-tangan gelap, Taeyang yang menyadari tangan itu langsung menghindar tapi Tao langsung menarik ekor Taeyang dan membantingnya kearah tangan-tangan gelap tadi yang langsung membalut seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'Namjoon-hyung sekarang!'

Dengan cepat Namjoon berubah dan menggendong tubuh V dibahunya.

"Semuanya! LARI!" Teriak Namjoon

Tao langsung berlari kearah Namjoon begitu pula dengan Luhan yang tak jauh dari Tao.

***AAAAWWWOOOOOUUUU**

Baekhyun langsung berubah paksa menjadi dirinya dan terjatuh dari langit karena mendengar suara itu

Tao membulatkan matanya melihat kearah Taeyang yang sudah berdiri didepannya dan sedetik kemudian yang ia tau adalah ia dan Sehun sudah terlempar, ketika melihat mereka akan menabrak pohon, reflek Tao langsung mengganti posisi mereka menjadi memeluk Sehun dan itu mengakibatkan punggunya langsung menabrak pohon yang langsung rubuh. Tao pingsan.

Luhan tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya, namun itu adalah suatu kebodohan karena yang ia tau berikutnya tubuhnya sudah terlempar dan menubruk pohon disitu. Luhan pingsan.

Taeyang kemudian mendatangi Baekhyun yang masih terkapar ditanah, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mencekiknya membuata Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

"HENTIKAN!"

***ZZRRAAANNGG**

"GGRRAAAAHH" Taeyang melihat kearah Sehun yang baru saja melemparnya dengan Phyro Crystal walaupun itu tidak berpengaruh padanya namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taeyang dari mencekik Baekhyun sampai mati, namun Sehun tidak bisa langsung bernafas lega, kenapa? Karena hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah tubuh Baekhyun melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun berusaha menahan tubuh Baekhyun, namun apa daya, kakinya masih teralu lelah, ia juga tidak sekuat itu ditambah lagi Baekhyun dilempar dengan sangat kuat.

Kini hanya tinggal Namjoon yang masih sadarkan diri. Dengan sekejap Taeyang sudah ada di hadapan Namjoon. Kakinya seakan kehilangan tenaganya membaut ia jatuh terduduk, ia sadar mustahil untuk menang dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman, bahkan seandainya mereka lari sekalipun belum tentu mereka bisa selamat. Taeyang mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"GRAAAAHHH" Namjoon memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima sesuatu yang akan menghantam tubuhnya.

1 detik

***BUGGHH**

Eh? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Padahal suara pukulan Taeyang begitu keras? Perlahan Namjoon membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya sukses membulatkan matanya dan membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam jabrik, jubah hitamnya yang berkibar diterpa angin dan dengan satu tangan ia dapat menahan pukulan Taeyang yang tangannya jauh lebih besar.

"Lord J-Hope..." Lirih Namjoon lemas. "Yo!" Jhope melirik kebelakang dan matanya langsung mengkilat marah setelah melihat keadaan Taehyungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dibahu Namjoon, eh tunggu? Taehyungnya? Entahlah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi yang penting sekarang adalah "Kau! Kau akan MENYESAL!" Ucap J-Hope marah dan langsung menarik tangan Taeyang dan melemparnya kedepan, dan dengan cepat J-Hope sudah muncul dibelakang Taeyang dan bersiap memukulnya.

***KKKRRAAKKK**

Sekarang Taeyang mengerti seperti apa rasanya menjadi bola bisbol yang dilempar kemudian dipukul. Taeyang langsung bangkit dan menyerang J-Hope bertubi-tubi tapi J-Hope cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan Taeyang

"GGRRRRAAAAHHH" Taeyang terus memukul J-Hope tanpa menyerah dan dipukulan terakhir J-Hope berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan terbang kebelakang Taeyang membuat pukulan Taeyang mengenai tanah yang langsung retak. J-Hope langsung berubah dan menendang tubuh Taeyang dari atas.

***BBUUUGGH *BRAAAKK**

Tubuh Taeyang menghantam tanah yang sekarang sudah retak tak berbentuk. Setelah melihat Taeyang terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah J-Hope berbalik dan berjalan kearah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

***AAAWWWOOOOUUU**

"AWASS!" Teriak Namjoon melihat Taeyang menerjang J-Hope dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mulut yang terbuka bersiap menggigit J-Hope.

Dengan sigap J-Hope langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menahan mulut atas Taeyang dengan tangan kirinya dan rahangnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" J-Hope menarik Taeyang kemudian berputar membuat Namjoon harus menundukan dirinya dan Taehyung untuk menghidari Badan Taeyang, Kemudian melemparnya kelangit "Akhiri Jin-Hyung!" Teriak J-Hope

***TUK**

Di langit, Princess Pink tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan tubuh Taeyang dengan ujung sepatunya. "Flaming Arrow"Ujung sepatu Pink terbakar ketika Jin selesai mengucapkan itu. Dengan tenaga Pink mendorong tubuh Taeyang kebawah dengan ujung kakinya. Namjoon dapat melihat tubuh Taeyang terbakar dan jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sebuah meteor.

***BBRRUUUGGHHH *BOOOOM**

Dapat dipastikan Taeyang kali ini benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi setelah jatuh dari ketinggian yang author ga tau tingginya berapa, pokoknya tinggi deh #plaakk,sambil terbakar, menghantam tanah, dan diakhiri dengan ledakan kecil. Tubuh Taeyang yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya mengeluarkan asap dari mulut dengan tubuh merah-merah dilengkapi dengan luka dan memar disana-sini.

Pink mendarat dengan anggun ditanah dan langsung menatap J-Hope tajam "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Pink kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang masih terduduk lemas meskipun kali ini ia sudah tenang karena musuhnya sudah dilumpuhkan. Sedetik kemudian Pink sudah ada dihadapan Namjoon sambil menunduk, Pink menggerakan tangannya ke dahi Namjoon

***TUK**

"Jangan membuat keputusan yang akan membahayakanmu dan teman-temanmu!" Ucap Pink dengan rambut yang berkibar diterpa angin yang cukup kuat

***Blush**

Namjoon menundukan kepalanya, bukan karena merasa malu atau apa, tapi ia yakin pipinya pasti sedang memerah sekarang. Hey salahkan Pink dan keadaan yang membuatnya sangat mempesona tadi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga ikut kemari?" Ucap J-Hope pada Pink sambil mengikat tubuh Taeyang dengan tali yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Lady Sierra yang memintaku, kaukan tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada aku" Jawab Pink yang kini menatap apa yang sedang J-Hope lakukan. J-Hope yang sudah selesai dengan Taeyang melirik kearah Pink kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Ne! Kau benar, entah apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada dirimu!"

Kali ini giliran Pink yang harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia seperti seorang yeoja yang sangat senang dibilang cantik oleh orang yang disukainya, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman J-Hope yang bisa dikatakan sangat _Charming_ itu. Pink tidak biasanya dapat menjadi seperti ini hanya dengan kata-kata gombal seperti tadi tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu terasa lain jika J-Hope yang mengatakannya. Yah memang Pink akui J-Hope itu baik, perhatian, ramah dan cukup... erm... tampan. Eh!? Apa yang dipikirkannya!?

Pink menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. J-Hope yang heran melihat itu kemudian berjalan kearah Pink dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Pink. "Kau kenapa? Sedang sakit?" Tanya J-Hope perhatian tanpa mengetahui orang yang disentuhnya semakin memerah dengan perhatian yang ia berikan. Tidak mau berlama-lama bertekuk lutut dibawah pesona J-Hope, Pink menepis tangan J-Hope dan berkata "Aku tidak apa! Lagi pula kita harus membawa mereka ketempat yang aman, Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi!" Sambil menatap langit. J-Hope mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Pink.

.

.

*Drap... Drap...

*Drap...

"uugg...ugghhh..."

**Jungkook's PoV**

Dimana ini? Kenapa tempat ini putih sekali?

Aku menatap kesekelilingku, yang ada hanyalah warna putih tanpa ujung.

"Jungkook" mataku membulat ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang kukenali aku langsung melihat kesekeliling sampai aku menemukan 2 sosok yang sangat aku rindukan dihadapanku, mereka berdua berdiri menatapku, tanpa bisa aku tahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku

"E..eomma... A..ppa..." Lirihku pelan, aku bisa merasakan mataku panas, pipiku sudah basah terkena air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Lirihku pelan menunduk, tak berani menatap mereka

"Maafkan kami sayang, maafkan kedua orang tuamu ini yang tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh besar seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi mengertilah, kami harus melakukan ini" Jawab eommaku

"Dengan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Tanyaku masih menunduk, aku menggenggam tanganku kuat. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali melihat kembali kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggalkanku sendirian didunia ini

"Kami tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian sayang, masih banyak bintang dilagit sana. Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanyalah melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan mereka yang benar-benar menyayangimu." Kali ini Appaku yang berbicara

"Jungkook sayang, ketahuilah eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu sayang." Kata Eomma yang sedang mengelus kepalaku."Kau adalah permata kami, harta kami yang paling berharga, hati kami, hidup kami" Lirih eommaku, mereka berdua kemudian memelukku erat."Karena itulah kami akan melindungimu sayang, tidak peduli apapun bayarannya, meskipun itu adalah nyawa kami, kami akan terus melindungimu sayang." Lanjutnya

"Karena itu... Hiduplah sayang!" Itulah hal yang diucapkan eommaku sebelum perlahan tubuhnya menjauh bersama dengan appa. Aku berlari mengejar mereka sambil terisak

"eommaa! Hiks... Appa!" aku terus mengejar mereka, namun tubuh mereka semakin menjauh seolah-olah aku berlari ditempat.

***BRRUUKK**

"Ugghh..." Lirihku ketika tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Tak empat aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak, ia sudah mengangkat tubuhku dan melemparku ke kasur yang muncul entah dari mana, aku melihat kesekeliling, tempat ini sangat familiar bagiku. Ruang penelitian bawah tanah Crystal Valley.

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakan tanganku namun ternyata tanganku diikat ke sisi tempat tidur begitu pula dengan kakiku

***CKLEEK**

Pintu terbuka menampil sesosok namja paruh baya yang mengenakan jas lab dan membawa suntik ditangannya, aku menatap pria itu horror.

"Tidak... Aku mohon jangan lagi..." pintaku tapi ahjussi itu tidak mendengarkan dan malah menyeringai

"Jangan... kumohon..." aku meronta saat ahjussi itu semakin mendekat, mataku kembali terasa panas.

"Kumohon... JANGAN!"

**Jungkook's PoV END**

"JANGAN!"

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar disebuah pohon

'mimpi buruk itu lagi' Pikirnya ia kemudian melihat kesekeliling

'dimana ini?' pikirnya menyadari tempat ia berada bukanlah asramanya

'Oh iya, aku dan Sehun diserang oleh...' Mata Jungkook membulat ketika penciumannya menangkap bau tidak enak yang menyengat seperti bau anjing. Jungkook langsung melihat kekiri dan kekanan namun dia tidak menenmukan apapun. Jungkook kemudian melihat keatas dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat sosok yang sedang tidur di dahan pohon diatasnya.

Pria itu, Jungkook ingat pria itu! Pria bertubuh kecil yang menyerangnya dan Sehun, pria itu adalah seorang werewolve.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengerti kalau ia telah 'diculik' oleh pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

'apa ia tidur?' Pikir Jungkook ketika melihat matanya tertutup dan pernapasannya yang teratur, otot-ototnya juga terlihat relaks, pipinya yang tembem itu juga membuat parasnya semakin lucu tapi juga terlihat keren, apalagi-

'Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan!' Batin Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya merasa pikirannya mulai ngaco. Tanpa membuang waktu Jungkook langsung berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Namun belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?" Mata Jungkook membulat, dengan perlahan ia memutar badannya melihat kearah orang yang berbicara tadi. Orang itu meloncat turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah, Jungkook memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, berjaga-jaga kalau orang itu akan berbuat yang tidak senonoh(?) dengannya.

"Hei hei, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu jadi jangan khawatir, kalau kau mau pergi silahkan saja tapi..." Ucap Jimin menganggungkan kalimatnya. Jungkook menatapnya tajam kemudian bertanya"Tapi apa!?". Jimin menyeringai."Lihatlah langitnya, bukannya ini terlalu cerah untuk jam 4 pagi?" Jungkook melihat langit, memang benar langitnya terlalu cerah untuk jam 4 pagi."Kalau kau mau pergi silahkan saja, tapi dari baumu sepertinya kau itu masih _Lesser Vampire_kan? Itu artinya sinar matahari akan menjadi masalah besar untukmu" apa yang dikatakan pria didepannya itu memang benar, kulitnya masih belum sekuat itu untuk menahan sinar matahari. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi gusar Jungkook tersenyum senang atas kemenangannya tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari kearah Jungkook.

"AWAS!" Jimin langsung menerjang Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah pohon besar, Jimin memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook yang heran dengan Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"WWAAA!" Pekiknya ketika ia hampir menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sinar matahari, reflek ia langsung kembali kepelukan Jimin, bedanya kali ini ia yang memeluk Jimin.

"E...eomma.. aku takut..." Cicitnya dalam pelukan Jimin. Entah kenapa melihat Jungkook seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan dalam pelukannya membuatnya merasa kasihan dan juga ada penyesalan dan perasaan lain yang tidak bisa Jimin deskripsikan bergejolak di dadanya. Jimin menggerakkan tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Tenanglah...Aku akan melindungimu" Jimn tidak tau kenapa ia mengucapkan itu tapi ia juga tidak menyesal telah mengucapkan itu. Aneh memang, tapi hal aneh wajarkan untuk makhluk 'aneh' seperti dirinya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Awalnya ia juga kaget dengan perlakuan Jimin tapi entah kenapa elusan tangan Jimin terasa sangat nyaman baginya.

Jimin terus mengelus kepala Jungkook sampai mendengar dengkuran kecil.

"Tertidur ya? Apa boleh buat? Berdiam diri disini juga tidak bisa" Gumamnya kemudian ia menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style seperti kisah cinta antara romeo dan juliet... tidak ini lebih seperti Beauty and The Beast, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan lembut, seolah-olah Jungkook adalah berlian yang akan hancur hanya dengan tekanan kecil. Jimin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari sinar matahari, Jimin benar-benar tidak mau ada apapun yang dapat melukai tubuh yang digendongnya saat ini.

.

.

Kelopak mata namja itu terbuka, menampilkan iris indah milik sang empunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyadari saat ini ia sedang tidur bersender pada dinding gua sambil dipeluk oleh namja yang telah menyerangnya, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah namja itu, wajahnya benar-benar seperti manusia, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau pria itu adalah werewolf, apalagi saat tidur seperti ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat damai didalam tidurnya, wajahnya juga imut dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Wajahku tampan ya?" Ucap namja itu dengan mata yang tertutup, namja itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan senyuman mempesonanya.

***TWITCH**

'RALAT...RALAT...RALAT! Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampan apalagi lucu! Wajahnya sangat menyebalkan!' Batin Jungkook merasa dipermainkan. Ia memukul perut namja itu dengan kuat sampai-sampai namja itu meringis, dengan cepat Jungkook bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan namja itu.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Jungkook, tempat ini gelap dan juga lembab tapi disana juga ada kolam kecil yang dibuat mata air, untung saja ia bisa melihat dengan baik dikegelapan.

"Kita digua, tadi saat kau tertidur aku menemukannya! Untung saja gua ini cukup dalam dan juga ada mata airnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku Jimin" Jelas Namja kecil itu dengan senyuman lebarnya tapi Jungkook malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin."Namaku Jungkook"

"Tidak" Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Hm?" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya heran

"Aku masih harus khawatir pada dirimu" Ucapnya dingin

***JLEB**

Ucapan Jungkook benar-benar menohok hatinya, entah kenapa ia sangat tidak suka ketika Jungkook merasa terancam karena dirinya. Ia tidak ingin itu, ia sangat tidak menginginkan itu!

"J=Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu aku ha-"

"Tidak berniat menyakitiku!? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai itu sementara kau telah menculikku!?" Bentak Jungkook marah

***JLEB *JLEB**

Pisau-pisau itu kembali menusuk hati Jimin. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa perkataan Vampire didepannya ini mampu membuatnya gusar dan merasa bersalah. "Mian, Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya" Lirih Jimin, Jungkook mengatur nafasnya untuk tenang "Terpaksa kenapa?" Ucapnya. Jimin menatap Jungkook sebentar, bingung apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak pada Jungkook.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan Chen-hyung diusir dari Desa kami" Ucap Jimin mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman disana. Jungkook juga mengikutinya untuk duduk."Kenapa?" Tanyanya, Jimin menarik nafas dalam sebelum menlanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebelumnya salah satu anggota penting dari Clan Werewolves di Dunan, High Chief Bob, Telah terbunuh. Aku dan Chen-hyung yang kebetulan ada disana dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya dan dihukum dikeluarkan dari desa. Tapi kami tidak bersalah! Buktinya adalah pada malam itu High Chief Bob mati tanpa darah sedikitpun dan yang setelah itu ia hidup kembali sebagai... Zombie!" Jelas Jimin

"Zombie..?" Gumam Jungkook heran

"Iya. Dan menurut Seungri, seorang Shaman di desa kami, Vampire memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah santapan mereka menjadi Zombie yang akan mematuhi perintah mereka! Karena itulah aku dan Chen-Hyung rela harus masuk kesarang para vampire yang baunya sangat menyengat dan menjijikan untuk menculik kalian untuk membuktikan pada Chief TOP kalau aku tidak bersalah!" Ucap Jimin

"Dengan mengorbankan kami..." Lirih Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah kolam mata air, ia memandang pantulan wajahnya yang ada di air."Kau bilang kami menjijikkan, kami mungkin hanyalah penghisap darah yang merugikan bagi apa yang ada disekitar kami, kami mungkin menyeramkan, dingin dan mati. Tapi kalian lupa satu hal..." Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"...Kami juga memiliki perasaan" mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas kesakitan dan kepedihan dari mata itu.

"Aku ingin bisa merasakan makanan yang kalian makan, Aku ingin bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari, Aku ingin merasakan... denyut jantung.. tidak...aku ingin merasakan hidup!" Ucap Jungkook pada Jimin yang semakin merasa bersalah

"Ak-"

"Aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku padamu! Tapi memangnya kau pikir aku yang membunuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merubah werewolf menjadi Zombie sementara untuk menyelamatkan orang tuaku saja aku tidak bisa!" Bentak Jungkook tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. "Maaf..." Cicit Jimin.

"Aku...-" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jungkook ambruk ketanah, untung saja Jungkook sempat menahan tubuhnya jadi ia tidak sampai jatuh ketanah. "Hey! Kau Kenapa!?" Tanya Jimin khawatir yang langsung menghampiri Jungkook.

"A...Aku...Ha...us.." Ucap Jungkook dengan lemas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan haus setelah sekian lama, entah kenapa ia benar-benar haus sekarang bahkan kakinya sampai lemas. Jimin yang mendengar itu mengarahkan kepala Jungkook ke lehernya."Minumlah, mungkin tubuhku memang bau atau rasa darahku tidak enak untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus minum" Ucap Jimin tulus. Dengan ragu Jungkook membuka mulutnya menampilkan taring-taring yang sudah mencuat menandakan ia sangat haus sekarang. "Nngghh" Jimin meringis ketika taring itu menancap di dilehernya.

Nikmat dan hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika menghisap darah Jimin, Darahnya benar-benar berbeda dari darah yang selama ini disediakan oleh orang tuanya, berbeda dari darah manusia biasa. Rasanya lebih hangat, Jungkook terus menghisap darah Jimin yang sepertinya tidak habis-habis, Darah Jimin sekarang sudah masuk kedalam daftar darah favoritnya. Memang benar awalnya ia terganggu dengan bau tubuh Jimin yang seperti anjing, tapi lama kelamaan bau itu hilang tergantikan oleh bau darah Jimin yang tidak kalah menggoda dari paras tampan sang empunya darah.

"Jimin!" Ucap seseorang, Jungkook dan Jimin yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka tidak menyadari panggilan itu. Orang itu menendang tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat sampai ia terlempar dan tercebur kedalam kolam."Jungkook!" Ucap Jimin ia langsung menatap makhluk yang baru saja merusak acaranya bersama Jungkookie-nya. Baru saja Jimin ingin memaki orang itu tapi gerakan mulutnya berhenti saat mengenali orang itu. "CHEN-HYUNG!" Pekiknya.

"JIMIN! Kau tidak apa? Apa yang dilakukan Vampire itu padamu?" Tanya Chen seperti seorang ibu yang habis melihat anaknya dikeroyok karena ketahuan maling jemuran ibu-ibu gemuk yang tidak layak pakai(?). "Astaga! Lihat Lehermu! Dia menggigit mu!?" Chen sangat heboh ketika melihat luka bekas gigitan Jungkook dilehernya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Tidak hyung ini hanya-"

"Uhukk..uhukk.." Mereka berdua melihat kearah Jungkook yang sedang merangkak keluar dari kolam sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Kita harus melumpuhkannya!" Ucap Chen mengacungkan tangannya namun dengan cepat Jimin langsung menghalangi Chen dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak perlu hyung!" Ucap Jimin

"Awas Jimin! Nanti ia bisa menyerangmu lagi!"

"Tidak Hyung! Aku yang mengijinkannya!" Chen tertegun mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Jelaskan" Ucapnya. "Aku mengizinkannya meminum darahku karena tadi ia sangat kehausan!" Chen menatap namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu tidak percaya"Kau gila! Bagaimana jika ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghisap habis darahmu!"

"Percayalah hyung! Aku bisa mengatasinya! Lagi pula kita membutuhkan ia hidup-hidup" Entah kenapa hati Jungkook merasa terkhianati mendengar apa yang Jimin ucapkan. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Jimin melakukan itu karena membutuhkan dirinya sebagai tumbal mereka, bukan karena peduli padanya. Hatinya sangat sakit menyadari hal itu.

Chen menghela nafas berat."Sudahlah Itu tidak penting! Taeyang sebelumnya sempat mengatakan padaku kalau Chief Top juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dan mungkin nanti malam mereka akan sampai di hutan ini. Saat itu, ayo kita bawa vampire ini bersama kita dan membuktikan kalau kita tidak bersalah!" Ucap Chen semangat sementara Jimin menunduk, ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya tapi ia tida mengindahkan perasaannya dan berjalan kearah Jungkook membantunya untuk berdiri. Tapi sebelum tangan Jimin menyentuhnya, Jungkook Lebih dulu menepis tangan itu."Jangan menyentuhku!" Jungkook berjalan kearah pojok gua yang lain dan beristirahat disana. Ia sudah pasrah, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Sementara jimin memandang tangan yang ditepis oleh Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

.

.

"Hyung.. apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini?" Cicit Jimin. "Apa maksudmu Jimin?" Tanya Chen tidak suka."Maksudku apa yang kita lakukan ini benar? Kenapa kita menumbalkan orang yang tidak bersalah hyung!?" Tanya mendelik kesal."Pertama, dia bukan 'orang', kedua, kalau kita tidak membawa dia maka kita yang akan dicap sebagai yang bersalah dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke desa! Aku ingin bisa kembali ke desa dan hidup seperti biasa! Lagi pula makhluk seperti mereka hanya bisa membawa terror" Ucap Chen dengan suara yang sangat keras, Jimin kembali diam."Sudah, ayo kembali berjalan" Ucap Chen final.

Mereka kembali berjalan melintasi hutan yang gelap ini, untunglah bagi makhluk malam seperti mereka suasana malam yang gelap meskipun didalam hutan mereka masih dapat melihat dengan baik. Jimin berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook -yang tangannya terikat- sementara Chen memimpin didepan. Selama perjalanan Jungkook terus diam, tidak membantah ataupun berkomentar, ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Chen mengintruksi kan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Mereka disekitar sini! Aku akan memanggil mereka" Tubuh Chen berubah menjadi besar, dalam sekejap ia langsung berubah menjadi sosok manusia serigala berbulu coklat , Chen menghirup nafas dalam dan

***AAAAWWWOOOOUUUUU**

Setelah mengaum Chen langsung kembali kebentuk manusianya dan menghampiri Jimin. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin."Seharusnya mereka membalasnya jika mereka ada disini tapi..." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat raut muka Jimin berubah menjadi kesal."Hyung! Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuktikan kalau kita tidak bersalah?" Tanya Jimin lagi, Chen ingin menjawab namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian lakukan" mata Jimin dan Chen membulat, mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Chief Top" Ucap mereka berdua bersama. Mereka melihat namja tampan dengan jas bulu yang bertengger dibahunya didepan mereka dikawal oleh dua orang yang berotot. "Dimana Taeyang?" Ucap Namja itu. "K-Kami berpisah dengan C-Chief Taeyang saat memasuki kasti Vampire itu, Tapi kami berhasil membawa Vampire ini, kami mohon izinkan kami masuk kembali ke desa" Ujar Chen gugup, sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya menunduk sambil menggeram kesal.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN PIKIRKAN!?" Chen mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendapat bentakan dari Top yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan!? Apa kalian ingin memulai PERANG!" Ucap Top marah."Kami hanya ingin kembali ke desa dan membuktikan kalau kami tidak bersalah!" kali ini Jimin yang berberbicara dengan berani menantang Top, Top terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Kalian benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kalian menolak hukuman yang telah diberikan atas perbuatan kalian dan mengatakan kalau kalian tidak bersalah!?" Perkataan Top benar-benar menaikkan tekanan darah Jimin.

"Kami tidak bersalah! Bagaimana bisa kalian memutuskan sesuatu yang bahkan kami sendiri tidak mengetahui kejadiannya!" Ucap Jimin tak mau kalah

"Justru karena kalian tidak mengetahuinya lebih baik kalian terima keputusan dari para petinggi, karena kami lebih mengetahui kejadian itu dari kalian" Ucap Top dengan tatapan yang tajam, entah kenapa perkataan Top mampu membungkam amarah Jimin dan menggantinya menjadi ketakutan. Top berjalab kearah Jungkook yang kini sedikit resah karena Top mendatanginya

"Sekarang aku harus repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini pada Lady Sierra" Ucap Top sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Top-sshi" mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari kegelapan didalam hutan itu. Dan dari kegelapan itu keluar seseorang, tidak sekelompok makhluk berkulit pucat tapi entah bagaimana, sosok gadis muda berkulit pucat berambut putih dan bermata rubylah yang paling menarik perhatian. Jungkook mengenali mereka! Namjoon, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Taehyung, satu orang yang tidak dikenalinya, Lady Anggun, Princess Pink, Lord Hope dan

"Lady Sierra!" Top langsung membungkuk mengenali siapa gadis didepannya itu.

"Bangunlah Seunghyun" Ucap lady Sierra sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Lady Sierra, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulai perang! Tap-"

"Aku mengerti Seunghyun. Kami juga tidak kemari untuk berperang~~" Potong Sierra

"Kami kemari hanya untuk menjemput salah seorang murid yang tersesat dikastil kami dan nyasar sampai kesini dan juga murid kami lainnya yang sedang jalan-jalan terlalu jauh setelah menemukan kendaraan baru. Oh iya aku minta maaf karena muridku sepertinya meminjamnya terlalu lama" Sierra memberikan tanda, J-Hope yang mengetahui maksud dari tanda itu langsung melempar Taeyang yang dibahunya tepat sampai di ujung kaki Top.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkannya, Taehyung kau juga ucapkan terima kasih" Taehyung kemudian maju kesebelah Sierra."Terima kasih atas waktunya" Ucap Taehyung. Sementara semua yang ada disana hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lady Sierra kecuali Lady Anggun yang hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ah! Maaf! Vampire kecil pergilah, kau bebas sekarang" Kata Top kemudian melepaskan ikatan di tangan Jungkook. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook sudah berada didepan Namjoon dan menghamburkan pelukan kepadanya."Namjoon-Hyung!" Teriaknya bahagia didalam pelukan Namjoon, tanpa ada yang tahu seseorang disana tengah menatap adegan tadi tidak suka.

"Terima kasih Lady Sierra, aku berjanji akan menghukum Taeyang seberat-beratnya dan juga menghukum mati mereka berdua" Semua mata yang ada disana membulat mendengar keputusan Top kecuali Lady Sierra dan Lady Anggun tentu saja.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah mereka sudah kau usir dari desamu, itu artinya mereka bukan penduduk desamu lagi kan? Itu artinya kau tidak berhak ,menghukum mereka Seunghyun~"Jimin dan Chen menatap gadis berambut putih itu dengan bingung. Mereka berbeda, ia adalah vampire yang berhati dingin sementara mereka adalah Werewolf yang panas, mereka juga sudah menculik muridnya, tapi meskipun begitu kenapa gadis yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Blue Moon Academy itu malah membela mereka? Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa membaca si Coven Mistress Sierra, mungkin karena itulah salah satu dari 27 True Runes memilihnya.

"Kalian boleh tinggal dikastil kami jika kalian mau, kalian akan mendapatkan makanan dan tempat untuk tidur, tapi dengan syarat kalian harus menjadi murid disana." Ucap Lady Sierra

"Tunggu! Murid? Siapa yang akan mengajar mereka?" Tanya Pink heboh

"Tentu saja kalian~~" Ucap Sierra riang sementara Pink cengo ditempat

"Jangan khawatir Pinkie~~, Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Anggun untuk membuat 'sistem pengajaran khusus werewolf' untuk jaga-jaga jadi jangan khawatir!" Sierra kembali beralih pada 2 werewolf muda."Jadi Bagaimana? Atau kalian lebih memilih berkelana tanpa tidur dan juga makan? Atau menjadi rakyat jelata yang EUH dan KAMSE?" Ucap Lady Sierra yang mulai berubah menjadi abg alay #ditendangsierra. Jimin dan Chen saling bertatapan, mereka bingun harus memutuskan apa.

"Aku tau kalian bingung dengan apa yang menimpa kalian, tapi cepat atau lambat bintang-bintang dilangit akan menemukan rasinya sendiri" Kali ini Lady Anggun yang berbicara. Setelah berdiam cukup lama dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Top, Mereka pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu cepat kemari! Anggun akan memberikan kita tumpangan gratis ke kastil!" Ucap Sierra yang langsung menarik Jimin dan Chen bersamanya. Sierra kemudian berjalan mendekati Top

"Dan Seunghyun, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Bob, Aku harap kau dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan itu" Ucap Sierra dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Top. Setelah itu Sierra langsung Berjalan kearah Anggun dan yang lain."Ah... Lady Sierra sampaikan salamku padanya!" Sierra berbalik dan menatapnya kemudian mengangguk."un!"

"Farewell Seunghyun, Semoga saja garis takdir kita akan bersinggungan lagi " Ucap Sierra sebelum lingkaran besar membungkus mereka semua

"Farewell Lady Sierra" Ucap Top sesaat sebelum Lingkarang itu menghilang

"Dan Semoga saja" Seulas senyuman tulus terpampang di wajahnya

.

Seorang kakek tua tengah berkeliling ditempat dimana para 'orang-orang' dikuburkan. Yep, ini adalah kuburan, untuk apa kakek tua itu disana? Jawabannya adalah karena ia adalah penjaga kuburan ini. Ia sedang melakukan pengecekan rutin tiap malam, mengecek apakan ada nisan yang harus diperbaiki atau masalah lain. Mata kakek itu membulat ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun jubah hitam disana. Tapi jangan salah paham, kakek tua itu bukan membulat karena yeoja itu yang memang terlihat seksi menggunakan gaun ketat itu, tapi kuburan yang ada didepan yeoja itu, keadaannya benar-benar buruk seperti habis dibongkar.

"M-maaf nona, Apakah anda tau apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap Kakek itu, yeoja tersebut memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat dengan rambut yang agak kemerahan. Yeoja itu menatap sang kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan 'pasukan', apa kau berminat bergabung dengan 'pasukan'ku?" Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil menyeringai, si kakek memandang si yeoja dengan heran. Tapi detik berikutnya, si kakek langsung terjatuh dengan mata yang membulat. Mayat-mayat bangkit dari kuburan mereka dengan wajah yang pucat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kakek untuk dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

" Waktunya makan~~~" Ucap Yeoja itu dengan seringai iblis, dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan si kakek tua yang malang

.

.

TBC

.

.

**YATTTAAA! Akhrinya setelah delay panjang akibat tugas menumpuk, Chapter ini selesai juga! L ngucapin makasih banget buat para reader yang masih setia membaca dan juga mereview ff L! Makasih banyak! #bow**

**L Berharap semoga para Reader puas dengan chap ini!**

**Nah, sekarang gimana? Udah kejawab kan siapa Princess Pink sebenernya? Dan disini L sengaja bikin moment Jikook yang banyak karena JiKook adalah salah satu Pair fav L! Sekarang member BTS yang perlu direveal tinggal satu lagi... Yaitu... Mang aguS! #Dilempararmy. Eh maksudnya Suga! Profesi Suga disini bakaln keren dan juga memegang role penting lho! Dan Juga siapakan Yeoja itu? Akan direveal nanti! Jadi tungguin Chap depan ya!**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**[SHINeexo]: Dih.. bener-bener dikomentarin semua... -_-, makasih ya udah repot-repot :v. Soal siapa pembunuh orang tua baekhyun... sama aku juga penasaran! XD #plaakk. Untuk Anggun sama Raisa, maafkan author yang terlalu kude soal dunia entertaiment dan akhirnya memasukkan 2 penyanyi fav author. BTW Terus ikutin FF ini yaa!**

**[mommyme] Jungkooknya mau dibawa kekamar ama Jimin#dilemparsandal. Makasih ya udah mau baca! #bow**

**Nah sekian ch ini dari L ! Sammpai Jumpa di ch depan!**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kakek untuk dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan kearahnya_

" _Waktunya makan~~~" Ucap Yeoja itu dengan seringai iblis, dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan si kakek tua yang malang_

.

.

**Blue Moon Academy**

Author : L (XVLove)

Cast : EXO, BTS, And Other

Pair : Find it by yourself :P #ditendang

Rate : T+++++

Genre : Fantasy, Vampire, Academy, Friendship

**Summary :** _Malam, Saat dimana matahari telah tergantikan oleh langit malam. Saat dimana sinar sang surya telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan ribuan bintang – bintang di langit. Bagaimanakah kisah para vampire dan makhluk lainnya ini untuk menemukan bintang-bintang lain bersama mereka? Ini adalah kisah mereka, bintang yang bersekolah di Blue Moon Academy_

Warn : Typo, OOC, Yaoi/BL, and a little crossover.

**Author note : HAI~~ Ketemu lagi dengan L yang tampan dan ketjeh ini! L seneng banget setelah nonton AHL ep 5, 6, dan 7! Ya ampun disitu banyak banget moment OTP favorit L! L seneng banget, tapi berhubung di chapter ini L ga berencana buat bikin moment mereka, jadi L harus sedikit kecewa... :( padahal L seneng banget mereka udah skinship lagi walaupun dulu sempat engga skinship beberapa saat. Tapi ternyata! Mereka sekarang udah mulai skinship lagi meskipun rada keliatan ragu-ragu gitu!#authorsoktau.**

**Y udah deh dari pada lama mending kita langsung aja ke ceritanya**

**Happy Reading and Review**

.

.

_**Two-edged Knife**_

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Langit gelap berkabut berubah menjadi langit cerah meskipun masih terlihat kabut melapisi langit. Suasana tenang menghiasi pagi di Blue Moon Academy. Meskipun suasananya masih tenang karena pagi hari, tapi sudah terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang mempersiapkan tenda, stand, panggung, hiasan di ruangan, dan lain-lain. entah apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, yang pasti akademi ini memang penuh dengan kejutan.

"BANGUN!" Teriak seorang Baekhyun pada makhluk dengan surai pirang yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya tidak mengubris urat-urat kemarahan yang sudah bermunculan dikepala Baekhyun.

*BRAAKK

"YA!" Teriak Taehyung yang tidak terima ditendang oleh Baekhyun. "Bagus, sekarang kau sudah bangun, cepat bersiap-siap!" Titah Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ia berjalan kekamar mandi. Semua yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat moment 'ibu dan anak' itu. Mereka semua memang sudah bersiap dari tadi karena hari ini akan diadakan festival rutin setiap setelah penerimaan murid baru, yaitu Festival Activity. Disini seluruh eskul dan grup yang ada disekolah akan mengadakan demo untuk menarik siswa-siswi agar masuk ke eskul atau grup mereka. Jungkook yang sudah siap dari tadi duduk dikursinya menunggu hyung-hyungnya bersiap-siap sambil membaca selebaran-selebaran yang mampir ke kamar mereka dan sesekali memperhatikan kegiatan hyungnya. Rapmon sudah pergi duluan karena ia mendapat panggilan mendadak dari 'Princess'nya, Sementara Sehun sedang memakai seragamnya dibantu oleh Tao yang juga sudah siap, sementara Baekhyun sedang memakai eyeliner diwajahnya, dan yang terakhir Jimin, ia sedang memeriksa penampilannya didepan cermin.

Tunggu, Jimin?

Iya, semenjak kejadian kemarin Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal dan belajar seperti murid-murid lainnya di BMA, tadi pagi ia sudah menerima jadwal dan juga seragam seperti mereka walaupun di seragam Jimin ada lambang kepala serigala di kerah sebelah kanannya. Jungkook terus memperhatikan Jimin yang kini tengah asik berbicara dengan Sehun dan Tao. Meskipun awalnya Jimin sedikit canggung dengan suasana barunya, namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jimin dan murid S6 untuk mengakrabkan diri karena emang pada dasarnya sifat mereka itu sama-sama absurd dan ga waras. #dikeroyokanakS6

"Taehyung kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Tao

"Dari tadi aku juga tidak mendengar suara air" Timpal Sehun

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi kemudian menempelkan telinganya disana mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung

"ZZZZZ... Grrooookk(?)"

*TWITCH *TWITCH *TWITCH

Merasakan aura buruk keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun, refleks mereka semua langsung menutup telinga dan bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang pasti memekakan telinga.

"TAEHYUUUUUUUUNGGG!"

Tuh kan...

.

.

*Cklak

"apa kau mendengar suara barusan?" Tanya Pink yang sedang memotong daun kering di semak mawarnya. "Suara apa?" Tanya Namjoon balik. "Sudahlah" Pink kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membersihkan semak mawarnya yang entah kenapa cepat sekali terserang hama.

.

Skip Time

.

Ramai

Kata itu sangat tepat untuk menggambar keadaan akademi mereka saat ini. Para murid baik yang dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 berbondong-bondong memenuhi sekolah mereka dengan hiasan. Sabtu, disekolah ini hari itu ada sebuah event yang dikenal dengan nama Hobby's Day. Hari dimana semua siswa dibebaskan untuk mengikuti kegiatan sekolah seperti ekstrakulikuler, atau kegiatan belajar tambahan, atau hanya berdiam diri dan menikmati hari libur. Dan setiap tahun setelah penerimaan murid baru, sekolah ini selalu mengadakan demo dari setiap kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan juga komunitas atau grup yang ada disekolah ini untuk menarik minat para murid baru. Kegiatan ini sendiri sangat didukung oleh sang Coven Mistress, Lady Sierra. Menurutnya kegiatan ini sangat berguna untuk kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari asrama ini. Bahkan Lady Sierra menyediakan fasilitas untuk mereka, misalnya saja tempat. Sebuah gedung besar di Field Area dibuat khusus untuk kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler. Dan untuk grup, mereka bebas membangun markas mereka di Field Area dan melakukan kegiatan apapun di sekolah setelah mendapat izin dari kesiswaan, Lady Anggun.

Saat ini, Front Garden digunakan sebagai pasar, disana dipenuhi oleh stand-stand yang mempromosikan eskul atau berjualan. Di Field Area telah berdiri panggung-panggung, ada yang ala kadarnya, ada juga yang dihias sedekimian rupa hingga terlihat heboh atau classic. Atau ada juga yang menghias ruangan mereka yang ada di _Activity Building _atau _Community Building._ Mempersiapkan seandainya ada murid yang datang berkunjung.

"Waaahhh... Ramai sekali... Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau murid diasrama ini ada sebanyak ini.."Ucap Tao takjub melihat kepadatan sekolah mereka sekarang. "Iya, banyak sekali, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat murid sebanyak ini ya? Dimana saja mereka selama ini?" Ucap Sehun yang tak kalah takjub dengan Tao. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di Front Garden, sebelumnya mereka sudah janjian dengan Namjoon untuk berkumpul disana. "Jungkook dan Taehyung mana?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadari 2 maknae di S6 itu tidak ada disana.

"Mereka sedang melihat-lihat brosur dan juga dagangan disana" Jawab Jimin dengan masker bergambar tupai terpasang indah di wajahnya, untung saja dia selalu memperhatikan Jungkook jadi meskipun anak itu pergi tanpa pamit setidaknya ia bisa tau kemana anak itu.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin sedari tadi, bau tubuhnya. Salah satu hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa werewolf dan vampire bermusuhan adalah karena werewolf mengatakan kalau mereka mencium bau 'mayat' dari tubuh para vampire dan juga para vampire menganggap bau yang dikeluarkan werewolf saat ada dalam bentuk serigala mereka berbau tidak enak dan sangat menyengat. Tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang merasa terganggu karena baunya begitu juga dengan ia, malahan ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh khas mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk vampire lainnya, Jimin masih bisa mencium bau 'busuk' dari tubuh mereka. Untung saja Jungkook memberikan maskernya, dan entah kenapa semenjak ia memakai masker itu, yang ada di penciumannya hanya bau Jungkook dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu sedikitpun, malahan ia merasa... erm.. senang?. Tapi bagaimana dengan bau tubuhnya? Apakah vampire lain juga dapat mencium baunya?

"Mereka tidak dapat mencium baumu" Ucap Namjoon yang muncul entah dari mana, ucapannya membuat Jimin menatapnya heran.

"Seragam itu akan menahan bau yang keluar dari tubuhmu, itu yang Princess Pink katakan padaku" Ucap Namjoon lagi yang mengerti dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Namjoon! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kami sudah pegal menunggumu!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh Baek, sadarkah kau kalau tingkah mu itu membuat vampire-vampire disekitarmu menatapmu lapar seolah-olah kau adalah darah segar(?).

"Maaf, tadi ak-"

"Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tadi menghilang kini sudah berada diantara mereka secara tiba-tiba seperti jin tomang(?), memotong perkataan Namjoon tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bagus, kita semua sudah berkumpul." Ucap Tao dengan semangat sambil memukul bahu Sehun, membuat sang empunya bahu meringis pelan.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon, Mereka semua nampak sedang berpikir kemana arah tujuan mereka.

"Umm, begini tadi aku dan Taehyung-hyung sudah berkeliling diarea ini, dan kami mengambil beberapa brosur eskul dan kami juga mengambil peta." Ucap Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang dipegannya begitu juga dengan Taehyung dengan petanya

"Wah... Aku pikir kalian hanya bermain saja ternyata kalian benar-benar sangat berguna!" Pujian Sehun membuat wajah Jungkook tertunduk malu. Benar-benar vampire yang masih dalam masa puber.

"Kerja bagus!" Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook, yang entah kenapa merasa nyaman dengan elusan itu. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tangan Jimin dan ia letakkan diatas kepalanya. Jimin yang mengerti maksud Taehyung langsung mengelus kepala Taehyung tanpa banyak tanya dan tak lupa senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya. Tatapan Jungkook yang senang berubah saat melihat perlakuan Jimin pada Taehyung dan yang menyadari perubahan itu tidak lain adalah Taehyung itu sendiri.

"Baiklah karena Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat menolong kita, jadi bagaimana jika mereka berdua saja yang memutuskan kemana kita akan pergi pertama kali" Ucap Baekhyun menyyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunanya, yang lain kemudian mengangguk menyetujui Baekhyun.

"Umm... sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan ingin pergi ke Area Field, katanya disana tempat kegiatan yang membutuhkan panggung diadakan, pendaftaran untuk dance dan musik ada disana" Ucap Jungkook

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan kesana! AYO!" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah maju, Jungkook dan yang lain sweatdropped melihat Taehyung yang terlalu overreacting namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

.

"Waah.. disini ramai sekali!" Ucap Tao yang masih belum kehilangan rasa takjubnya.

"Jadi dimana tempat pendaftarannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak melihat tempat yang seperti tempat pendaftaran disekitar sini.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling dengan bingung."Seharusnya disini tapi..."Jungkook terus melihat kesekeliling, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi ricuh, para murid berlari ke suatu tempat disana, dengan sigap Sehun menangkap salah seorang murid."Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada murid tersebut."Kau tidak tau!? Demo dari Eskul dance akan segera dimulai!" murid itu langsung berlari pergi setelah genggaman sehun pada lengannya dilepaskan.

"Ayo kesana! Mungkin saja disana ada tempat pendaftarannya" mereka semua mengangguk mendengar usulan Tao dan langsung pergi kesana.

.

"WWWOOOOO!"Suara sorakan para penonton memenuhi lapangan tempat demo eskul dance, di tengah lapangan sudah berdiri dua orang dengan jubah hitam dan ditutupi tudung. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan semakin meriah saat musik mengalun. Dengan gerakan dance kedua pria itu membuka tudung mereka, dan sekali lagi, para penonton bersorak gembira ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat tampan memamerkan senyuman mereka pada para penonton, Lord Lay dan Lord Hope.

Dengan mempesona mereka melakukan berbagai macam gerakan dance di sana seperti poppin, Locking dan lain-lain. Dipertengahan pertunjukan mereka mengajak para murid untuk ikut ngedance bersama mereka. Banyak para murid yang semula menonton mulai ikut terjun ketengah lapangan untuk ikut ngedance termasuk Sehun, Jimin dan Taehyung, Jungkook malu-malu antara mau maju atau tidak. Tanpa rasa malu, Alien a.k.a Kim Taehyung langsung maju dan melakukan gerakan heboh disana, gerakan berputar sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, loncat-loncat, berteriak tidak jelas, dan entah apa lagi yang dilakukan si Taehyung disana, dasar monyet -_- #DitendangArmy. Gila, tapi meskipun ia terlihat gila tetap saja orang itu memandangi Taehyung sambil tertawa dan terpukau dan berfikit kalau apa yang dilakukan Taehyung itu 'lucu'. Dari mana? Jangan tanya author, orang itu memang selalu full of hope siih~~~ author aja ampe terpesona sama dia #plakk.

Back to the story

Saat sedang asik-asiknya ngedance tiba-tiba saja tubuh Taehyung tersandung ketika melewati Hoseok. Dengan sigap, Hoseok langsung menahan tubuh Taehyung dengan memegang pinggang dan tangan kanannya, Taehyung juga dengan refleks memegang bahu Hoseok dan posisi muka mereka saat ini sangaaaaaaat dekaaaaat #author lebay. Dengan cepat Hoseok kembali membantu Taehyung berdiri namun tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang dan tangannya membuat posisi mereka seolah sedang berdansa. Bukannya melepas, mereka berdua sekarang malah asik tatap-tatapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona. Tidak ingin melepas, namun tidak ada musik untuk berdansa...

_Kau datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang  
Kau buatku terbang melayang_

Great Raisa, kau datang diwaktu yang –coret-tidak-coret- tepat, sekarang ia dan Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdansa! XD. #modus.

Dengan perlahan mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Perlahan, namun begitu penuh dengan perasaan di setiap centi-tidak, bahkan disetiap _mikrometer_ mereka bergerak, mereka menyesapinya seperti menikmati secangkir kopi diberanda sebuah villa di puncak gunung berdua sambil menikmati pemandangan indah pegunungan. Romantis sekali bukan?

_Tiada ku sangka getaran ini ada  
Saat jumpa yang pertama_

Para murid pun mulai mengikuti mereka. Saling menari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Taehyung dan Hoseok benar-benar sudah berhasil membawa mereka ke suasana jatuh cinta romantis yang membuat semua orang tidak ingin melewatkannya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Dia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdansa bersama namun ketika ia melihat kebelakang ia tidak menemukan makhluk(?) itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencarinya.

_Could it be love, could it be love  
Could it be, could it be, could it be love  
Could it be love, could it be love  
Could this be something that i never had_

_Could it be love_

Saat semua sedang asik berdansa bersama, masih ada seorang namja yang melihat kesekeliling dengan bingung, ia ragu apakah harus ikut berdansa atau tidak. Dan dilain tempat ada seorang namja lain yang terus memperhatikan keimutan namja yang bingung tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian takdir mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

_Mataku tak dapat terlepas darimu  
Perhatikan setiap tingkahmu_

Senyum

Cukup hanya dengan itu, Jungkook menjadi tenang dan seluruh rasa gugupnya sirna. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dari namja didepannya ini mampu menghilangkan semua keraguannya dan menyambut uluran tangan namja tersebut.

_Tertawa pada setiap candamu  
Saat jumpa yang pertama_

Dengan perlahan mereka mulai bergerak, perlahan namun sangat indah dilihat, pandangan yang saling bertemu tanpa ada yang mau memutuskannya. mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitar mereka, yang ada hanya mereka berdua, panggung tempat mereka berdansa, dan suara indah raisa yang mengalun mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka, seolah-olah raisa memang bernyanyi untuk mereka berdua.

_Could it be, could it be, could it be love  
Could it be love, could it be love  
Could this be something that i never had_

Mereka terus berdansa, menikmati alunan musik dan suara emas sang diva, Raisa. Meskipun mereka tahu ini akan segera berakhir, tapi mereka tetap menghayati dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan seolah-olah mereka akan berdansa selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bosan.

_Could it be love_

Namun pada akhirnya lagu berakhir. Menjadi pertanda untuk mereka agar berhenti. Dengan sedikit tidak rela Hoseok dan Taehyung melepaskan genggaman mereka tanpa berhenti saling menatap seolah-olah mereka bisa mengobrol hanya dengan tatapan. Begitu juga dengan Jimin, meskipun ia sedikit tidak rela melepaskan tangan Jungkook, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman indahnya yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona akan dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan makhluk dihadapannya ini sudah memerah bagaikan tomat busuk dan sudah siap meledak seperti bom nuklir yang efeknya 7 turunan gak bakal ilang-ilang #lebaykuadrat.

"Tes... tes... Baiklah, bagi kalian yang mau mendaftar masuk ke eskul vokal, silahkan datang ke panggung ini!" Ucap Raisa dengan toa mesjid(?) dari panggung yang lain.

"Panggungnya sejauh itu, tapi kenapa bisa terdengar sampai kesini?" Tanya Jimin heran entah kepada siapa."Um... aku juga heran." Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah Jimin membuatnya kaget."Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Oh iya, kalau kalian mau mendaftar masuk eskul dance silahkan ke meja registrasi yang ada disana, kebetulan aku adalah pembinanya" Ucap Hoseok yang ternyata dari tadi ada disebelah Taehyung-nya(?).

"Aku mau! Tapi antriannya panjang sekali... aku juga mau mendaftar ke eskul vokal... tapi disana pasti juga sudah ramai..." Lirih Jungkook membuat Jimin menatapnya iba."Jangan khawatir! Aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke eskul dance! Jadi kamu bisa mendaftar ke eskul vokal sekarang! Bolehkan?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk. reflek karena bahagia Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin sambil berteriak kegirangan, Yang dipeluk? Jangan tanya, pasti mukannya sekarang penuh dengan senyuman-senyuman kemenangan karena diduta dia selalu ditolak oleh kookie#plaakkk.

Back to the story

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya ke Jimin. Namun belum sempat ia menahan rasa malu karena sikapnya Jungkook langsung dipeluk oleh Taehyung. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook yang kaget mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Taehyung kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan imut-imut sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku juga mau dipeluk~~" Ucapnya membuat orang yang dipeluknya kembal berblushing ria.

"Sudahlah, kalau kalian lebih lama disini, nanti antriannya lebih panjang" Ucap Hoseok tanpa(baca:Dengan) niat terselubung untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ah... benar! Aku harus pergi dulu! Annyeong" Ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk kemudian melenggang pergi begitu pula dengan Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Dan kini hanya tinggal dua namja tampan jago ngedance dengan helaan nafas mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja berdimple yang tadi terlupakan yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. "Dasar mereka itu... seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan cinta saja..." Gumam namja itu dengan nada kesal namun setelah itu ia terkekeh kecil.

.

"Ternyata benar... baru sebentar saja sudah seramai ini... :("Lirih Jungkook yang melihat antrian tempat pendaftaran yang sudah panjang. Taehyung yang tidak ingin melihat Jungkook sedih langsung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berlari mengikutinya."Ayo kesana!" Ucapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook heran

"Aku punya firasat baik disana!" Ucap Taehyung dengan percaya diri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sweatdropped

Itulah yang Jungkook rasakan ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang kelewat percaya diri itu.'Sebenarnya dia ini apasih?' Batin Jungkook bingung dengan sifat Taehyung yang menurutnya absurd itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak kalau sifatnya Taehyung itu adalah daya tariknya. Bahkan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia saat ini walaupun harus menunggu.

"JUNGKOOK! TAEHYUNG!" Suara merdu(baca:Teriakan) dari seseorang yang ada diantrian sukses menarik perhatian tidak hanya orang yang dipanggilnya tapi juga orang-orang yang sedang mengantri disana. Jungkook dan Taehyung melihat kearah sumber suara(baca:teriakan) dan alangkah bahagianya mengetahui siapa orang yang berada diantrian depan yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat giliran untuk mendaftar.

"EMAAAAK!" Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan dan langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun seolah-olah mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang dipisahkan selama beberapa tahun. Mereka langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seperti serigala yang sedang menerkam mangsanya.

"Ses..sa..k" Ucap Baekhyun mendapat pelukan sayang yang entah kenapa terasa seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Maaf..." Ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan pelukan yang sedikit lebih tidak membunuh dari yang pertama sambil menangis bombay :v.

"Baekhyun-hyung! Kau benar-benar penyelamat kami!" Ucap Jungkook

"A-ada apa?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa Jungkook dari om-om genit yang hendak meyadonginya. Bukannya menjawab mereka malah terus menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ah yasudah... Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menenangkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. "Eh... Jimin-hyung tadi ia akan mendaftarkan ku ke eskul dance jadi aku bisa mendaftar ke eskul vokal!" Ucap Jungkook bahagia melupakan tangisannya barusan, bahkan 'jejak' tangisan pun sudah menghilang dari pipinya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sepertinya tempat ini tidak pernah lepas dari teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga... setelah ini author kayanya harus beli obat tetes mata buat ngobatin telinga author deh...

"Kau kemana saja!?" baru saja ia lepas dari pelukan dua makhluk mengerikan didepannya, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan pelukan dari makhluk yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dibanding dua makhluk tadi.

"Se..sa..k.." Meskipun ia sudah meronta-ronta tapi tetap saja makhluk yang ada didepannya ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

*TWITCH *TWITCH

"YA! SEHUN! SESAAAAKKK" Dan ini lah dia, senjata pemusnah massal yang mampu membuat indra pendengaran rusak. Dengan satu teriakkan. Sehun tidak hanya melepaskan pelukannya tapi juga ambruk ketanah.

'untung saja kita langsung melepaskan pelukannya tadi' batin Jungkook dan Taehyung horror melihat nasib Sehun saat ini.

"BAEKHYUN! Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa pamit!? Aku kan jadi khawatir, tau tidak!? Untung saja Luhan-hyung bilang ia melihatmu kearah sini, jadi aku langsung kemari" Ucap Sehun yang bangkit dari kubur(?)nya.

"Eh... maaf itu tadi, aku melihat murid lain yang mengatakan mereka mau mendaftar ke vokal club jadi aku mengikuti mereka, maaf... hehehe.." Ucapnya dengan tawa tanpa dosa. Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling."Jimin, Namjoon-hyung dan Tao-hyung mana?" tanyanya karena tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka dimanapun.

"Jimin sedang mendaftar di eskul Dance, Namjoon dan Tao sedang mendaftar ke eskul rap di Activity Building" Jawab Baekhyun.

"HAH!? Jimin sedang mendaftar eskul dance? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau disini ada eskul dance! Aku juga harus daftar!" Ucap Sehun lagsung ngacir ketempat eskul dance. Masa udah liat demonya ga tau kalau di akademi ini ada eskul dance... dasar cadel #Dilemparsendalswallowsehargaduajuta. ASIK! BISA DIJUAL! #PLAAKK

"Ya sudah, kalian juga mau mendaftar eskul vokal kan? Ayo kita daftar besama" Tawar Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari dua makhluk lucu dihadapannya. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, padahal ini baru siang hari, sepertinya hari ini akan jadi sangat melelahkan. Atau mungkin bukan 'sepertinya' tapi 'pasti'?

Kita lihat saja nanti apa kejutan yang sudah disiapkan Lady Sierra hari ini.

.

"Haaah... tadi itu hebat sekali ya hyung!" Ucap Tao, Namjoon mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Tao tadi.

"Iya! Aku sangat terpukau dengan kemampuan rap mereka! Tidak hanya harmoninya yang menakjubkan, tapi juga kemampuan mereka untuk membuat lirik dalam waktu singkat!" Ucap Namjoon tak kalah excited.

Setelah berpencar dengan Jungkook dkk, Tao dan Namjoon pergi ke Activity Building setelah melihat brosur tentang rap club. Setelah takjub dan tercengan melihat penampilan rapper disana, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung ke klub rap.

"Huuh... sekarang kita harus bagaimana hyung? Sekarang kita harus kemana?" Ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba frustasi.

"Aku... tidak tau!" Ucap Namjoon ikut-ikutan frustasi.

Sebenarnya salah mereka sendiri yang pergi tanpa merencanakan akan kumpul dimana, dan tidak memperhatikan jalanannya. Jadi jangan salahkan author kalau mereka tersesat dijalanan kaya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. :P#plakkkk.

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN!"

Sontak Tao dan Namjoon langsung melihat kearah kastil yang untungnya terlihat dari sana meskipun dihalangi oleh benteng.

"Disini Sierra. Kepada seluruh siswa, diharapkan dapat berkumpul di Colosseum sekarang karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Arena Battle. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh siswa, diharapkan dapat berkumpul di Colosseum sekarang karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Arena Battle. Terima kasih"

Mereka berdua saling menatap, tak lama setelah itu seulas senyuman muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ayo kesana!" Ucap Tao dan mendapat anggukan dari Namjoon, mereka langsung melangkah pergi ke tempat yang sekarang juga dituju oleh murid-murid lain.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung dan Luhan yang sudah berkumpul di aula colosseum dengan wajah yang gusar.

"ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon yang baru datang melihat wajah gusar dari mereka semua.

"A..Ta...T...Tad..." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya kemudian langsung memeluk Sehun, menumpahkan semua rasa resah dihatinya pada namja itu dengan berteriak didalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Katakan ada apa?" Kali ini Tao yang mulai ikut resah karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dua orang dari S6 dan R20 dipilih sebagai tamu istimewa di pertarungan kali ini oleh _Cup of Chosens_." Kali ini Luhan yang menjelaskan pada Tao dan Namjoon mengenai hasil pembukaan yang baru saja dilewatkan oleh Namjoon dan Tao.

"Siapa yang terpilih!?" Tanya Namjoon lagi. Luhan menggeleng pelan." Akan diputuskan sekarang, ayo kita segera kelapangan." Mereka semua mengangguk kemudain perlahan berjalan melangkahkan kaki mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang mau memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membiarkan isi hati dan pikiran mereka menguasai mereka saat itu. Tanpaa sadar mereka sudah sampai ke lapangan. Tepat didepan mereka berdiri _Cup of Chosens_ dengan api yang membara didalamnya. Lady Sierra berdiri tepat didepan piala tersebut, ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

"inilah saatnya pemilihan! O, the great _Cup of Chosens_, Pilihlah orang-orang diantara kami yang akan dipersembahkan untuk para bintang-bintang, dan perbaikilah cahaya dihati mereka dengan percikan apimu!"

*BLAASSTT

Piala itu memuntahkan 4 kertas dari dalam apinya. Sierra menangkap kertas tersebut, ia melihat kearah seluruh tamu istimewanya hari ini baru setelah itu ia membacakan isinya.

"Dari asrama Ruby Room 20, Park Chanyeol dan Park Jin Young" 2 orang namja yang memiliki nama tersebut maju selangkah sedangkan yang lainnya berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Dari asrama Saphire Room 6..." Lady Sierra kini menatap seluruh murid-murid S6 satu persatu, kemudian ia membacakan kembali dua kertas yang digenggamnya sambil tersenyum.

"...Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin!"

*DEG

Entah ia harus senang atau tidak saat ini, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia senang karena bukan ia yang dipilih, tapi ia kesal kenapa hal yang menimpanya harus kembali menimpa temannya. Baekhyun mengerti betapa menyakitkannya ketika terkena serangan dan juga tekanan yang dialaminya disana. Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Dengan langkah berat, mereka meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung dilapangan berdua, meskipun begitu mereka sempat memberikan semangat sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

.

Ruang Penonton (Guru)

.

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Teriakan seseorang memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat beberapa penghuninnya harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah, Lord Hope, pesertanya sudah diputuskan oleh Cup of Chosens sendiri, jadi kita lebih baik menerimanya saja. Lagi pula ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka" Ucap seseorang disana berusaha menenangkan Hoseok yang kini sedang emosi. Tapi bukannya malah tenang, yang ditenangkan malah semakin berontak.

"Aku mengerti Youngjae! Tapi meletakkan murid yang habis diculik, ditengah lapangan untuk bertanding! Apa itu wajar!? Mungkin saja benda itu sudah membuat-"

"Kesalahan?" Satu kata dari Pink sukses membuat Hoseok terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung."_Cup of Chosens_ adalah salah satu _Artifact_ yang dibuat oleh para _Elf_ pada zaman dulu sekali, dan kita berhasil mengambil kepingan-kepingannya dari reruntuhan _Nomadian_, lalu aku dan Youngjae memperbaikinya hanya dengan kepingan-kepingan itu, siang dan malam tanpa istirahat sampai akhirnya kami bisa mengembalikannya kebentuk semula meskipun tidak sesempurna seperti pencipta awal mereka lakukan. Tapi mengatakan benda ITU membuat kesalahan, itu akan sangat menyinggung perasaanku Hoseok!" Ucap Pink dengan penekanan pada kata benda itu.

Hoseok mungin tidak menyukai dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, tapi lain lagi jika yang memanggilnya adalah namja didepannya yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu, ditambah lagi, ini juga kesalahannya karena sudah menyinggung perasaan orang yang selalu mendampinginya selama ini. Hanya dengan ucapan Jin, Hoseok mampu meredam amarahnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

.

"Pertandingan DIMULAI!"

Jimin, Chanyeol dan Jirongie langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Taehyung? Ia juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda kok... yaitu, Mengupil! XD #plakk

Tiga orang tersebut saling menatap tajam, tidak ingin membuat langkah yang salah dan berakhir pada kekalahan mereka.

"Jimin-hyung" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba setelah selesai dari acara ngupilnya, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan heran namun masih tetap bersiaga.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melindungiku" Ucap Taehyung yang mengerti maksud tatapan Jimin

*Deg

"B-Baiklah, Aku berjan-ji"Janji Jimin dengan sedikit terbata, Entah kenapa detak jantungnya menjadi sangat tidak terkedali saat ini, apalagi ia yakin kalau pipinya sangat memerah saat ini dan anehnya ia tidak tau kenapa hanya dengan permintaan Taehyung ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu dari lawan!" Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah ada didepan Jimin hendak memukulnya

Tapi dengan sigap Jimin mampu menangkap pukulan Chanyeol

*bugh

Tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, Jirongie bergerak dari belakang Chanyeol dan langsung menendangnya dari samping membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ditanah."Jimin!" Taehyung memukul Chanyeol namun dapat dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia memukul Taehyung membuat nya ikut jatuh."Taehyung!" Dengan cepat Jimin bangkit dan langsung melawan Jirongie yang ada didepannya.

Taehyung terus memukul Chanyeol namun dapat dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya. "Apa Cuma itu kemampuanmu!?" Ejek Chanyeol pada Taehyung, kemudian ia menangkap lengan Taehyung yang sedang memukulnya dan melemparnya kedepan."AGHH" teriak Taehyung

"Taehyung!" Jimin melihat kearah Taehyung yang kini sudah bangkit lagi untuk menyerang Chanyeol."Lawanmu itu AKU!" Memanfaatkan kelengahan Jimin, Jirongie langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membanting tubuh Jimin ketanah. "AAAGHHH!" Jimin meringis

"ini sudah berakhir!" Ucap Jirongie sambil mengangkat tinggi kakinya kemudian menendang Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GGRRRAAAAAUUUUWWW" Tepat sebelum kaki Jirongie menyentuhnya, Jimin langsung berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya. Ia menarik kaki Jirongie yang hendak menendangnya kemudian mengangkatnya dan memutar tubuhnya seperti tali lasso diudara sebelum melemparnya dan memukulnya jatuh.

*BRAAAKKK

Tanah yang semula mulus kini berubah menjadi penuh dengan retakan ketika tubuh Jirongie menabraknya dengan tidak elit.

.

Seperti biasa, para dewan guru menonton pertandingan dari singgasana mereka diatas. Mereka terus memperhatikan pertandingan dengan seksama sambil mengeluarkan pendapat (Baca:gosip) mereka.

"Waaah... Sepertinya anak-anak didikanmu akan kalah GD~" Ucap Himchan meremehkan GD, Jirongie terkapar ditanah sementara Jimin sedang berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menyerang Taehyung

"Kalian semua masih belum melihat kejutannya, Himchan" Ucap GD dengan percaya diri dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya

"Ummm..." Gumamnya. Matanya memicing tajam ketika melihat Jirongie mengeluarkan kristal aneh. Kemudian kristal itu bercahaya dan muncul benda aneh. Benda itu berbentuk tongkat, namun tidak seperti tongkat pada umumnya, tongkat ini memiliki meriam besar dengan corak aneh. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama benda itu

"Itu..."

.

"VOLVA!" Teriak Jirongie mengarahkan Benda itu pada Jimin yang hendak memukul Chanyeol. Dari dalam meriam itu muncul cahaya dan asap biru, setelah itu Volva menembakan Bola berwarna biru langsung mengarah pada Jimin yang sudah melempar Chanyeol.

*BOOOMM

Tembakan tadi sukses melempar Jimin beberapa meter. tapi belum sempat Jimin bangkit, tembakan-tembakan lain sudah mengarah padanya.

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

*BRUKK

Tubuh Jimin sudah kembali ke bentuk manusianya terkapar ditanah tidak berdaya. Jirongie kemudian merubah sasarannya menuju Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Sudah berakhir" Gumamnya.

Bukannya menghindar Taehyung malah menyeringai menyeramkan.

"JIMINNIE!" Teriaknya

Semua mata membulat melihat kejadian didepan mereka. Jimin yang tadi sudah tidak berdaya kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Taehyung menghalangi sasaran Jirongie dengan gagah meskipun masih terihat asap keluar dari tubuhnya

.

"I-ITU!" Ucap Himchan kaget melihat lambang ditangan kiri Taehyung. Yongguk yang ada disebelahnya langsung berdiri dan menarik Himchan kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumamnya dalam pelukan Yongguk

.

Dari kursi penonton, Jungkook menatap kejadian didepannya dengan pandangan yang resah dan tidak suka. Jimin yang sednag berdiri ini sangat aneh.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Jungkook menatap Namjoon bingung

"Kau bisa merasakan aliran _Mana_nya berubah menjadi aneh?" Tanya Namjoon lagi

"Un, Aku merasakannya. Alirannya terasa sangat... Tidak Jimin-hyung" Lirihnya, tanpa disadarinya. Ia meremas kuat celananya sampai-sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

.

"Jiminnie~~" Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya keleher Jimin dari belakang, dan mengintip dari belakang tubuh Jimin.

"Mereka mau melukaiku~~" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang manja

"Habisi mereka!" Perintah Taehyung pada Jimin melepaskan kalungannya pada leher Jimin.

"Baiklah, Cintaku!" Ucap Jimin.

Jirongie kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bersiap untuk menembak Jimin lagi."Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau bangkit, aku akan menembakmu sampai jatuh!" Ucapnya. Namun ketika tongkat itu hendak menembak, Jimin yang sudah pada bentuk serigalanya memindahkan arah meriam itu. Mata Jirongie membulat mengetahui kemana arah tongkat itu "CHANYEOL MENGHINDAR!" Teriaknya

Chanyeol dengan sigap segera mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghindar, namun pandangannya bertemu dengan Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

*DEG

Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi semakin cepat, anehnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

*BOOM

Tembakan tadi mengenai telak Chanyeol, kini ia sudah terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah

"CHANYE-" Belum sempat Jirongie menyelesaikan kalimatnnya, ia sudah terlempar akibat pukulan Jimin. Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung sudah berdiri dan mengarahkan Volva ke Jirongie. "Bye bye~" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang hangat(?)

*BOOM

.

.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI DAN DIMENANGKAN OLEH SAPHIRE!" Ucap Lady Sierra mengumumkan hasil pertandingan tersebut. Para penonton bersorak gembira melupakan kejadian aneh yang barusan terjadi.

"HHWAAA! KITA MENANG!" Teriak Jimin riang sambil loncat kegirangan kemudian ia langsung memeluk Taehyung dan menempelkan jidat mereka. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam. Atau lebih tepatnya Jiminlah yang menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku tau" Balas Taehyung memalingkan mukanya sambil tersenyum. Jimin langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya yang menyusulnya kelapangan. Sementara Taehyung menatap kelangit-langit dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tanpa sadar, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sendu, seolah-olah bisa merasakan kesedihan dihatinya, mengetahui apa isi hatinya yang sebenarnya saat ini. Meskipun dari jauh, mereka seolah-olah bisa saling merasakan satu sama lain, berbicara, dan juga menangis bersama. Entah apa yang sudah Taehyung perbuat padanya, tapi yang jelas hanya dengan tatapan kesedihan milik namja itu, itu sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan seluruh 'Hope' yang menjadi trademarknya saat ini. Selalu membuat mereka ingin mengatakan

"I will always be with you..."

"...no matter what"

.

TBC

.

**SELESAI~~~**

**Oh iya, FYI yang ngomong di paling akhir itu Taehyung dan 'seseorang' secara bersamaan. Nah chapter ini selesai. L ngerti L masih sangat belum bagus dalam penggambaran suasana dan tempat apalagi keadaan, makanya seandainya ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan atau direview. Karena L membutuhkan saran dari para readers sekalian.**

**Sebenernya L mau ngelanjutin chapnya tiap minggu tapi karena yang ngereview cuman dikit jadi L rada males deh ngeupdatenya :(**

**Y udah mendingan sekarang saatnya balas REVIEW!**

**[SHINeexo]: HAI! Makasih masih mau setia ngebaca dan ngereview! Kamu sangat membantu aku dan juga penyemangat aku! Makasih TT^TT**

**Sekian untuk hari ini! L Ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca ff L ini apalagi yang mau ngereview terima kasih banyak.**

**Bye and  
Mind to Review?**


End file.
